The Significance of you
by WrittenWhilstDreaming
Summary: Everyone wants to be loved and experience that love that defines all boundaries. Emily is no different. But most people don't go around catching serial Killers for a Living. When Emily least expects it, she loses her heart. But can a relationship ever work under the pressures of her job at the BAU and the secrets hidden in her past?
1. Chapter 1

**The Significance of you**

_Everyone wants to be loved and experience that love that defines all boundaries. Emily is no different. But most people don't go around catching serial Killers for a Living. When Emily least expects it, she loses her heart. But can a relationship ever work under the pressures of her job at the BAU and the secrets hidden in her past?_

AN: Thought I'd give you a little heads up on what I plan for this story.

This is going to be a romance, comedy, suspense, little bit of everything Fic and I'm hoping for it to span from series 2 in the below chapter all the way to series 7, although I haven't quite figured out how yet.

Usually I'm a huge fan of the Emily / JJ pairing so I've slightly shocked myself that this hasn't turned out to be a E/J story although there will be ton's on their friendship as the story progresses... but with this I felt like doing something a little different...

I hope you all enjoy the chapter and it gets you wanting to read more, I'd be grateful for reviews, just so I know what you're all thinking and If I'm heading on the right track (I hope I am!)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters I'm simply using them for a bit of artistic license...**_

**Chapter one**

Reaching her hand to the old fashioned brass door knob of the coffee house, Emily unconsciously flicked a piece of her dark raven hair behind her ear. Stepping inside she let her brown eyes take in her new surroundings. God it was busy in here this morning, she thought as she proceeded to join the ever growing queue; the bell above the door signalling someone else had followed her in.

Looking at the Menu of various drinks above the counter, Emily tried to decide on what coffee she would like as her ears where filled with the sounds of animated conversations, scrapping chair legs, and the high pitched hiss of steam being realised from the milk frother.

Having finally made her mind up she let her thoughts wonder as every few seconds her feet would progress a few steps nearer to the counter.

Having been at the BAU for nearly two months she still couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right. After the paper work mix up on day one, Emily's guard had immediately gone up. How could something like that have got lost in translation? This was the FBI for Christ sake, Never mind the amount of clearance she'd had to go through... it just didn't add up. What annoyed the dark haired profiler more than anything was the feeling that maybe her mother was involved in this somehow... Had Ambassador Prentiss been behind the scenes pulling strings? But why would she? Emily through straight back at herself, what purpose would it serve her?

Soon finding her train of thought interrupted, the brunette finally reached the front of the Queue, her worries slipping back into their mental compartments, as she smiled at the young girl behind the counter who was ready to take her order.

"Morning Mam, What drink would you like today?" the young girl asked with her long blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail.

"Can I get a Hazelnut Latte to go please?" Emily replied and was soon stood watching the blonde pouring the nut syrup into her go cup.

Emily had found herself coming down to the Coffee house every morning that she was in DC before heading to the Office. She loved its old antique feel with the brass bell above the door, and the book shelves that were stacked with old brown leather hard backs. Not to mention they made one hell of a cup of coffee.

Seeing the young girl walk back and place her drink on the counter, Emily dug into her bag and pulled out her purse to pay. Handing over the notes, she took a quick sip of the hot drink.

So good, she thought to herself, as the sweet flavour of the hazelnut hit the spot perfectly. Thanking the girl and placing her purse back into her bag, Emily never saw the woman next to her also turn and do the same motion.

Feeling her elbow catch someone else's, Emily instantly froze as she recognised the sound of coffee suddenly being spilt and the splattering as it covered the wooden floor. Moving her eyes to the side as she daren't move for fear of coursing more damage, she took in the brunette stood next to her, who was now wearing the contents of her coffee cup down her cream coloured blouse.

Kaitlin had no idea what had hit her... well apart from the coffee... it was more she hadn't been expecting to be suddenly soaked in it. Looking up to see who the culprit was; the hot milk of the latte tingling the skin on her chest, Kaitlin found her eyes meeting those of a tall brunette with stunningly dark iris's and a blushing complexion.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry" Emily Rambled" "I didn't realise you where so close to me"

Kaitlin found herself lost for only a few seconds as her eyes still locked on to those of the women in front of her.

"No Really its fine" she half smiled trying to make the other women feel less uncomfortable. "It was just an accident".

The voice that left the woman stood in front of her was not what Emily expected. She was English, and really well spoken. Not just posh English, like the accent that everyone tried to do in the movies, but her voice seemed somehow graceful, as if she lovingly pronounced every vowel in each word. "No doubt her parents probably paid a fortune in elocution lessons for her when she was a kid the profiler thought.

"But look at your blouse I've totally ruined it" Emily continued as her dark eyes surveyed the large brown stain on the women's top.

Spinning back round to the counter, Emily found her mind starting to come back into control and she began looking for something to wipe the mess up with. Grabbing a handful of paper napkins she turned and started dabbing at the brunette's blouse; before stopping having realised that that probably was a bit forward of her, after all this women was a complete stranger.

Taking the napkins off of Emily, Kaitlin began to dab at her blouse "Thanks" she replied as she tried to get more of the stain out.

"At least let me get you another coffee" Emily asked reaching back into her handbag to retrieve her purse.

Looking up at the women in front of her, Kaitlin lightly stepped forward and placed her slender fingers on Emily's wrist stopping her mid action, the pressure on her skin barely noticeable, but Kaitlin couldn't help but feel her stomach lightly flip as she reached out to this unknown woman.

"Please really its fine; it's only a cup of coffee, no harm done"

Emily's eyes moved from her bag and straight to the fingers that ghosted her wrist, the highly polished dark red nails standing out against her pale complexion. Suddenly feeling the pressure intensify, Emily found the coffee stained woman guiding her away from the main counter as a young guy came towards them with a mop and bucket, than began cleaning the puddle off the floor.

Having moved slightly away from the still growing queue, Emily and Kaitlin suddenly found themselves looking once more at each other, Emily's tantalizing dark eyes searching into Kaitlin's piecing blue as her fingers still lay hooked around Emily's Wrist.

What was it about this woman? Emily questioned herself as she felt her skin lightly goose bump from the touch of her fingertips. Feeling the moment growing slightly awkward as maybe they had stared at each other for a fraction to long, at least a fraction to long for strangers, Emily found herself breaking out into another apology.

Not dropping her gaze from that of the brunette, Kaitlin lightly laughed as her smile grew. This woman was so adorable, she could tell she was genuinely embarrassed about the mishap. Wiping her damp hands on the napkin, Kaitlin extended her hand.

"Stop saying you're sorry" Kaitlin laughed again; her blue eyes trying to convey to the brunette that truthfully this was no big deal. "I'm Kaitlin by the way"  
>Taking the brunettes hand in her own, she was surprised at how strong her grip was. "However I mostly get called Kate" she added smiling.<p>

"I'm Emily" the brunette agent replied, finally letting herself smile as she released the other woman's hand.

Glancing once more at Kaitlin's stained blouse Emily let her eyes take the rest of the women's appearance. With brunette hair, a few shades lighter than her own which was half pinned up, Emily guessed that maybe she was about thirty. She had a single string of pearls around her neck that had elegantly matched her cream blouse, and a Navy Pencil Skirt that ruffled ever so slightly on the one side. Whoever Kaitlin was, Emily was under no impression that she was both courteous, beautiful and had a great sense of fashion.

"Well as you won't let me get you another coffee, at least let me pay to get your blouse dry cleaned" Emily offered.

"What this old thing" Kaitlin stated as she pulled at a piece of stained, soggy material "I'll just throw it in the washer when I get home and it will be as good as new"

Emily wasn't so sure.

Looking down at her watch Kate did an internal sigh, it was nearly eight forty and she realised she had better head back to her apartment and get changed before heading into the office, she had a feeling she wasn't ever going to be able to make a coffee stain fashionable.  
>However looking back at Emily, Kate found herself not wanting to move.<br>She found it strange and slightly unnerving that the brunette in front of her seemed to have a hold over her.

"I know your just being nice to me and everything but I can't help but feel bad" Emily sincerely smiled.

"Well if it makes you feel better I can throw my coffee over you too and we can match" Kate chuckled, her face lighting up with a playful smile.

"I guess that's an option" Emily smiled back, sliding her palms down the trousers to her suit, as her stomach flipped at the naughty glint in Kate's piercing blue eyes.

"Or next time you bump into me, not matter of fact I should add, you can just get me another coffee and where quits, I'm sure I've seen you in here before"

"Okay that's a deal and definitely not matter of fact, I've think I've done enough of that don't you!"

"Well I don't know you just might be one of those klutzy people" Kate chuckled and then stopped as she realised what she had just said. "Oh God that sounded really bad, I don't even know you and I've just insinuated that your a Klutz!" Kaitlin blushed.

Now it was Emily's turn to laugh. "In all fairness I think you've summed it up pretty well, I'm just thankful that today's not one of my dropsy days.

"Oh hell I have those days to" Kate returned happy to know she hadn't offended the attractive women in front of her. Hearing her phone ring in her bag, she quickly excused herself and answered the call.

"Kaitlin James speaking"

The line was silent for a few seconds as Emily let her eyes roam back around the coffee house as she tried to make it not obvious she was listening into the conversation. Maybe it was Kaitlin's Husband? Emily's eyes instantly zoned in onKate's ring finger – No, no ring. Well maybe it was her Boyfriend or... Girlfriend? Dream on Prentiss, Emily thought to herself a little smirk taking to the corners of her mouth.

"What you're kidding me, please tell me you are?" Kate complained down the phone before telling the caller she'd be there as soon as she could and returning her phone back to her bag.

"Emily I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, I've just had a meeting called forward, and I guess I better head home and change my blouse first" Kate stated, her eyes rolling down to the now cold stain on her chest.

Smiling back at Kaitlin but letting her eyes slightly drop, Emily felt another wave of guilt come over her, just great, now she was going to make the brunette late for work!

Looking down at her watch on her left hand, but twisting her wrist as she'd put it on back to front as usual, she grimaced at the time, if she didn't hurry up soon she'd be late herself, even so she couldn't stop the word's leaving her mouth.

"Wait Kate, My Car's parked outside let me drop you back to your place, it's the least I can do, really"

Kate smiled once more looking up at Emily. Why did her stomach twist hearing the other brunette call her Kate? Looking back down at her watch and then back at the brunette, she realised if she excepted Emily's offer she would more than likely make the other woman late.

"If you do that you'll probably be late yourself, I only live a few blocks away on the Emerson development, I'll be home in a few minutes, but thanks for the offer that was really kind"

Looking back at Emily, for a split second she could have sworn she saw a flash of disappointment shoot through her brown eyes before vanishing

"Okay no problem" Emily returned feeling a little bit dejected. What was going on, she didn't know Kaitlin, why did her rejection affect her?

"Look I better go, it's been nice talking to you though"

"You to" Emily replied as she watched the brunette take a few paces in front of her before turning back around, her hand buried in her handbag.

"Err Emily... I don't know" Kate lightly stuttered" "If your ever at a loose end and fancy meeting up for that coffee you offered there's my cell number" she smiled as she involuntary squeezed Emily's arm.

"Thanks" Emily replied, her lips lifting into a small smile.

"No problem, I'll see you around" and with that Kaitlin turned back on her heels and headed out of the coffee house.

Standing still for a few seconds longer then what was probably necessary, Emily's eyes remained on the recently closed door ; the heat from where Kaitlin's hand had been only a few minutes ago still warm on her skin. Okay what was that? Emily asked herself, as she remembered the card in her hand. Looking down and side stepping as a gentleman with a brief case walked past her she looked at the details.

Kaitlin Paige James – Political Journalist - The Washington Post.

"She's a journalist?"Emily quietly whispered to herself "and a political one" Placing the card into the pocket of her coat, the profiler decided she should finally make a move before people started giving her strange looks.

* * *

><p>Three blocks away, Kaitlin's cheeks still flamed red. What the hell was that She kept asking herself? "You just gave her your card... your card... you hit on her! God how embarrassing is that" Kate grumbled to herself.<p>

Nearing her apartment a small breeze blew over her body causing the wet fabric to send a trail of goose bumps over her skin and the sweet smell of her hazelnut latte to her nostrils.

Walking into the foyer and heading to the lift, Kaitlin let out a sigh, as her morning had really not gone to plan. Looking down at her watch, her pulse rushed a fraction as she saw she had less than half an hour to get to the newly scheduled meeting.

"Shit" Kate quietly mouthed as she stepped into the lift and ascended to her floor. Ramming her key into the door lock, she dropped her bag in the hall way and ran to her bedroom, peeling her wet blouse off on the way.

Throwing the stained item into the wash and grabbing a clean top, she quickly did the buttons up before heading back to the door and heading out into the main hallway.

"Please let me get to this meeting on time" she prayed as she jabbed at the lift button.

* * *

><p>Emily's mind had been everywhere on her journey into the BAU, mostly though on the card that lay in her coat pocket and the women who had given it to her. Emily knew Kaitlin had meant it as a friendly gesture, of course she had, but why did she secretly hope it was a little bit more?<p>

Scanning her ID to get into the bull pen, Emily never saw the black little film canister hit her squarely on the forehead.

"Hey what was..."Emily asked out as she looked around the room to see what had hit her.

"God Emily I'm sorry" Reid flustered as he realised the trick he had been showing Garcia & JJ had smacked his fellow team member in the head. "I was showing the girls one of my physic, kind of magic tricks and..."

Reid was cut off and Emily smiled and headed over to him "Really, oh show me" she said, and moved to stand behind the young genius and her two blonde colleagues...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Significance of you**

**Chapter 2**

AN: Hi Guys, I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and alerts etc. It's great to know that you enjoyed the first chapter and want some more… Here's chapter two, I hope you like this too… It's a little fluffy but I need to build the relationship a bit before I can go jump in head first. I'd also like to say, as much as I'd love to write a chapter every day, with working shifts that's never going to happen, so I'm hoping for a least one a week maybe two!

As before I'd still love your review's they keep me motivated.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters… I just like to borrow them... occasionally._**

Emily's feet pounded the pavement as she powered through the park, her brunette ponytail swinging rhythmically behind her head, as her thighs and calves burned offering a strange form of comfort.

The park was fairly empty for a Saturday morning but as Emily ran further on her ears where met with the sound of children's giggles as their parents pushed them on swings or chased them around the grass. Life was so innocent and simple for them the brunette thought as she ran past a little blonde toddler, who had just been swooped up into her father's arms his fingers feverishly tickling her sides as her squeals filled the air.

Smiling as she continued past the duo, Emily found her mind trailing off to the previous week's events. Two cases in fourteen days both extremely different, and each just as tiring but rewarding. She'd not known quite what to expect when she'd been called into the conference room and found out that Morgan had been held for Murder in Chicago. As JJ relayed the facts to the team, each member seemed to look on in disbelief. This was Derek Morgan they we're talking about, each member of the BAU knew this had to be some terrible mix up.

Emily recalled the look of hopelessness hidden behind Morgan's eye as she walked into the interview room of the Chicago police station. The way he knew he would have to wait for his team to get him out and get his named cleared, but also that they where bound to find out about his past and childhood abuse.

The last bit affected Emily more then she would like to admit, Derek was a strong man and for him to know that his friends and colleagues now knew about his most personal secret, that must have been hard. But what worried the brunette most was if they could find out about Morgan's past, could they find out about hers?  
>Her past which was locked away deep inside her mental compartments and a Jail somewhere deep in North Korea.<p>

As soon as the team had returned to Quantico, another case was waiting for them. This time five females all in their late twenty's to early thirty's, found viciously murder and left in parkland in Georgia. Thankfully the case had been pretty easy to solve as the Unsub had become sloppy and left a partial finger print, which with the profile the team had managed to construct led them to their suspect. The thing which had stuck with Emily the most though, was the fact that one of the Victims, Sarah Green had quite a resemblance to Kaitlin.

Emily had found herself lying in her hotel room thinking about Sarah, and then Kaitlin… After the incident at the coffee house with everything that had happened with Morgan, Emily hadn't had much time to think about the brunette journalist. She pictured in her mind the calling card which still lay in her coat pocket. Maybe she should contact her when she got some time off?

Having nearly completed her fourth lap of the park, Emily broke her pace and learned forward her hands on her knees, her breathe fast and erratic. Feeling her phone suddenly vibrate in her pocket, she slid it out and prayed that it wasn't work calling her back in. Looking at the caller ID, Emily groaned just as much has if it had been Hotch or JJ calling. Disconnecting her Mothers call Emily replaced her phone and rolled her neck trying to relieve some of the ache. Wouldn't her mother get the hint? It appeared not?

Since moving back to DC the ambassador had been ringing Emily more frequently then she could ever recall. Each time wanting to know if Emily was available to attend some function with her, or even more to Emily's annoyance, to see if she had a steady boyfriend yet?

Emily had told her mother years ago, that she wasn't particularly interested in men, however the Ambassador did what she always did and turned a blind eye, choosing to hear and believe only what she wanted to.

Feeling a warm breeze blow over her skin and the wind rustle through the newly forming leaves, Emily glanced down at her watch: eleven thirty. Having nothing planned for her day she turned back on her heel and started to walk out of the park heading in the direction of the side walk.

Having walked nearly three blocks, her mind focusing on nothing specific, Emily found herself nearing the coffee house. Hesitating for only a second over old memories Emily crossed over and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin needed coffee and lots of it… Having trawled around the Mall for the past two hours looking for the perfect gift for her friend's new born baby, her brain receptors where screaming at her to get her caffeine fix.<p>

Opening the door, the bell ringing up ahead, Kate let her blue eyes scan her surroundings as her nostrils where filled with the tantalising smell of freshly ground arabica beans. Looking for a place to sit, her gaze continued to circle as she noticed a brunette in the corner wearing sweats and reading a newspaper.

Emily.

Edging forward and away from the entrance, Kaitlin found herself in the middle of a battle. Part of her conscious was saying get your coffee and go, where as another was saying go over to her. Listening to the second thought, she made her way over to where Emily was sat.

"So is it my turn to throw the coffee?" Kaitlin said light heartily a smile on her face.

Hearing a familiar English accent, Emily jumped slightly as she looked up from the paper and met Kaitlin's blue gaze.

"Kaitlin, Hi" Emily smiled as she felt her stomach do a tiny twist.

Looking around the coffee house and then down at the empty chair that shared Emily's table, Kaitlin asked if she was waiting for anybody.

"No I just thought I'd drop in after going for a run, have a seat" Emily offered.

"Thanks" Kaitlin smiled back as she shed her brown leather jacket and hung it on the back of the seat. "Do you want another drink or are you okay?"

"Yeah sure I'll have another coffee… But wait shouldn't I be getting this?"

Laughing gently "I guess you should, but as I'm stood up I'll get them… But I'll hold you to it next time"

Watching Kaitlin walk over to the counter, Emily couldn't help but observe the other women. She really was beautiful; her long brown hair flowed down her back with a slight wave that hadn't been there the other week; her dark denim jeans hugged her figure perfectly and fitted down into tan knee high boots. There was definitely something about Kaitlin James that could turn heads.  
>Emily found herself slightly intrigued even by the way Kaitlin stood, placing a bit more weight into her right hip then her left and her arm resting on the counter.<p>

Seeing Kaitlin start to walk back to their table, drinks in hand, Emily quickly diverted her gaze but couldn't help smiling at the thought of being with Kaitlin again.

Accepting her coffee with thanks, Emily took a quick sip of the drink whilst she watched the other brunette sit in the chair opposite.

"Hazelnut? How did you know I liked Hazelnut Latte?" Emily asked out a little surprised as the sweet flavouring registered on her tongue.

"I didn't, I just ordered two of my regulars without thinking" Kaitlin smiled as she absently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

For a few seconds neither female spoke as they realised they knew virtually nothing about each other. Running her finger tip around her cup, Kaitlin looked over at Emily who seemed to be doing a very similar action as she asked out "So you haven't been in here for a while, I kept an eye out but I haven't seen you"

Looking back at Kaitlin Emily smiled as the Conversation seemed to ease back to them.

"No I've been away with work out of state." Emily answered, but soon continued as she noticed Kaitlin's eyebrow raise in questioning. "I work with the FBI, in the Behaviour Analyst Unit, so I end up travelling a lot"

"God that must be interesting but I bet you see some really terrible things though?"

"Yeah we do, and sometimes it can be difficult and defiantly challenging, but it's equally rewarding"

"Have you been with them long… the BAU?" Kaitlin enquired as she remembered an article that got published recently about budgets for various departments within the FBI and the BAU's being pretty hefty.

"No, only a few months, before that I was in Chicago" Emily replied as she took another sip of her drink. "I take it your not originally from here" Emily continued.

"Did my accent really give it away" Kaitlin teased as she smiled across the table at Emily.

"Mmm just a little bit" she joked.

"Well yes your right" the brunette smiled" Surprisingly, I was born in England" she winked. "Berkshire actually but moved around a bit as a kid, mostly to London and the surrounding counties for my Dad's work, he owns a freight export business, but I headed over the big pond to go to Harvard to do my masters in Journalism… I guess after that I didn't want to go home"

"So did you always want to become a political journalist?

Seeing the slight puzzled look on Kaitlin's face Emily explained… "You gave me your card remember... Washington post, don't worry I haven't been stalking you"

"Oh yeah" Kaitlin remember and felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"I guess I kinda fell into the whole political side of things, the Job was available, somehow I managed to get it and it's an amazing stepping stone. I'm just not into politics' that much."

"Really? That must be tricky then" Emily laughed a smile playing on her lips as she realised they shared some common ground.

"It's not to bad I just focus on the reason why I wanted to be a journalist in the first place the fact that I want to tell the true story, not some sensationalised headline which it's only purpose is to sell copies and mislead people. I guess I'd rather find out about the people behind the story and how the actual issue affects them... As for the whole political rigmarole, I just find it really tedious"

Emily found her smile growing even more as she studied the brunette sat across from her. She could feel the passion that Kate had for her job, and that was a refreshing change.

Watching Emily watch her, Kate felt a little uncomfortable, why did she have to ramble so much she thought to herself.  
>"God I'm sorry I went off on one their didn't I" Kate stated. "I bet working for the FBI you guys don't think very highly of the press, always hounding after the smallest lead".<p>

"No it's fine!" Emily continued to smile. "It's nice to see someone who actually cares about what they do. As for dealing though, it's not something I have to worry about to much our press Liaison JJ sorts all that stuff"

Taking another sip of her coffee and shuffling her feet under the table, Emily found herself wanting to know as much as she could about Kate. After the way she had showed so much enthusiasm about her Job, she wanted to know what else interested her.  
>"I bet your parents must be proud of you? Are they still in the UK?"<p>

Kaitlin froze for just a second, her parents where always a subject she skirted around. Breaking her gaze away from that of Emily's Kate looked down at her coffee cup.

"Yes they do their in Hertfordshire, but I wouldn't say their proud… Let's just say they disapprove of some of my life style choices"

Emily hadn't quite expected that reaction. How could her parent's not be proud? Kaitlin was a highly accomplished professional, even though the Ambassador never publically told Emily, she was sure even her mother was proud of her somewhere.

Watching Kaitlin's gaze stay focused on her coffee cup, the brunette could tell she'd made the younger women uncomfortable and she wanted to kick herself.  
>"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to pry" Emily apologised. "We can change the subject"<p>

Looking up and into Emily's dark Eyes, Kaitlin clasped her hands on the table in front herself and began playing unconsciously with the ring on her middle finger.

"It's fine really…" waiting a few seconds before she carried on, she tried to gauge what Emily might be thinking and how she might re-act to what she was about to say but she found herself unable to read the FBI agent.

"My parent's don't approve that I'm gay… Their highly conservative and having their only daughter a "self deemed lesbian" as they put it, doesn't sit well… They basically told me until I change my mind not to bother coming back home and I can stay in America… Nice of them wasn't it"

Emily's breathe caught in her throat as she tried to register what Kate had just said. She was gay? That just made things seem a lot more complicated, but as soon as that feeling came it was gone and Emily found herself wanting to comfort the brunette in front of her. Without thinking and playing on instinct she took the woman's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb across the skin on Kate's knuckles.

"God that's terrible, how could they be so callous, your still their daughter does it really matter who you choice to have a relationship with?"

"Well apparently to them it mean's a great deal" Kaitlin laughed sarcastically. "I haven't heard or seen them for about four years. Thankfully it doesn't bother my brother one bit and I keep in regular contact with him, so I get to hear the comings and goings of the James household…In fact Ryan keeps nagging me to bring a women to meet him" She laughed and Emily noticed how the smile actually reached her eyes this time.

Neither women spoke for a minute and Emily eventually pulled her hands away from Kate's, to her dissatisfaction as she found the soft warmth of Emily's hands comforting. Wanting to change the subject and move on from her turbulent relationship with her family Kaitlin picked up the conversation.

"So Agent, what about your parents?"

"Mmm let's just say we've both had parent issues" Emily replied with a sarcastic laugh that mirrored Kaitlin's earlier one.

"We're a good pair aren't we?" Kaitlin smiled as she lifted her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah I guess we are!" Emily agreed. "I moved about a lot as a kid to, but mine was country… I've lived in Portugal, Italy, the Middle East, England for a short time, and the states"

"God you have travelled, how come you moved so much?" Kaitlin enquired her curiosity getting the better of her.

"My Mothers Ambassador Prentiss, no doubt you've heard about her working in the field that you do" Emily smirked. "Where ever she moved the family did."

"Your Mom's the Ambassador!" Kaitlin replied unable to hide the shock in her voice.

"Yeah the one and only!"

"I've more then heard of her! I sat in on a press conference when I hadn't long joined the Post, the Ambassador was the main speaker, dear lord she's one hell of a force to be reckoned with… I came out afterwards thinking that was a baptism of fire for my first sit in" Kaitlin joked.

"Yeah she defiantly has a way with words doesn't she?" Emily agreed.

"You can say that again"

Both women smiled as Kaitlin found her phone vibrating in her pocket. Retrieving the device she looked down at the screen and could see she had a text. Quickly reading the message she looked down at her watch and sighed as her blue eyes suddenly locked on to Emily's dark pair.

"Emily I hate to do this but I gotta shoot off, that was one of my friend's apparently her and some of the girls are meeting up, and they want me to come join them. I'd say no, but I haven't seen them in a while" she smiled. "and she recently had a baby, and it's about time I got to have a some cuddles"

"Oh okay" Emily replied as she fixed a smile onto her face but deep down she couldn't fight the feeling of disappointment as she found herself really enjoyed Kaitlin's company. "No Worries I should probably head home myself and grab a shower. Thanks again for the Coffee...Next time it's defiantly on me though"

"Deal!" Kate smiled as she slipped her arms into her jacket. "Hopefully if you're not flying off somewhere I'll see you around?"

"Hopefully yeah" As much as Emily wasn't a fan of the stacks of paperwork that would no doubt litter her desk, a few days on home soil was what she needed.

* * *

><p>That evening as Emily sat on her Sofa a glass of Jack Daniels in hand, she let her gaze travel out the window and rest upon the evening view of DC and the Capitol building. Since leaving the Coffee house and getting back to her apartment Emily's mind had refused to stop moving at hundred miles per hour….<p>

God Kaitlin was into women, did that mean that she might have a chance. The thought of even thinking that slightly scared her. She wasn't used to letting people get close to her at least not recently. Every time she did it seemed to end in hurt and heart break. But with Kaitlin… Emily didn't know something just felt different, maybe it was the fact that she would love to have spent more time with the brunette journalist. Either way she couldn't get her out of her mind.

Walking over to her kitchen and placing her now empty glass in the dishwasher Emily caught sight of her coat hanging in the hall. Staring down at the pockets she found her feet moving towards it without her even thinking. Dipping her slender hand inside, Emily's finger tips skated across the straight edges of Kaitlin's Business card. As if on auto pilot Emily found herself reaching for her cell and keying in the number that was printed upon it. Placing her phone to her ear she waited as the phone rang several times.

"Hello?" a voice questioned

"Err, Hi… Kate… It's Emily" the brunette replied as a sudden influx of nerves coursed her system.

"Emily Hi" Kate answered, the smile on her face evident down the phone. "I didn't expect you to call"

"I no sorry, if your busy I can call back later"

"No its fine" Kaitlin continued "Is everything okay though?" she asked slight confusion in her tone.

"Yeah every things fine… I just… I just wanted to know what Coffee you wanted in the morning."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah I thought I might bump into you again, and seeing as it's my turn… although by bump you know I don't mean literally" Emily laughed.

"Well I hope not, I don't want to wear my coffee again!" she laughed "but yes I'd love to meet for coffee, although I obviously can't stop for to long"

"No Me either, but I wanted to ask…. And say thanks for this morning too"

"Your welcome" Kaitlin beamed once more.

"So how about seven thirty? Or does that sound to early? Emily asked a little unsure of herself.

"No that's great I'll see you then"

"Okay, oh what drink do you want?" Emily enquired as she was about to finish the call.

Laughing to herself a little Kate smiled once more "I'll have the same as you please Agent Prentiss, we both like hazelnut latte's remember"

"I forgot we do don't we" She laughed to herself "Okay then Two hazelnut latte's… In cups… not split. I'll see you tomorrow...Bye Kate"

"Bye Em" Kaitlin replied.

As Emily ended the call she stood their for a few moments. Bye Em… she liked the sound of her name shorted in Kate's accent….More so she couldn't wait to see the women in question tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or its Characters.**

_AN: Here's chapter three, it's moved on time wise slightly to the beginning of series three. I'd originally planned for this chapter to be a little longer but decided to make that into chapter 4, as I kinda felt this ended at a nice point... As always let me know what you think...I love reviews like most people and they really keep me motivated and let me know what you think..._

"You Quit, what do you mean you Quit?" Kaitlin choked as Emily's announcement met her ears at the same time she had taken a sip of her red wine.

"Exactly that, I handed my notice in earlier this morning with immediate effect" the brunette answered matter of factly as she brought her own glass to her lips.

"But why, you love your job!" the young brunette shrilled, the shock still evident in her tone.

"Yes I do... But I refuse to get caught up in stupid political games... It's just the way it has to be. I didn't have a choice..." Emily answered as her gaze defocused onto the Washington monument which was just visible through her slanted blinds.

Watching her friend stare out over the spectacular DC sky line, Kaitlin was well aware that she probably wouldn't get much more out of Emily regarding her resignation, at least not tonight. She'd learnt early on in their friendship that Emily was extremely guarded and compartmentalised like no one else she knew. Her mind was a hidden labyrinth of locked away memories and emotions.

Leaning forward to place her wine glass on the table, Kaitlin found herself placing her free hand on the other brunette's knee and gently squeezing it.

"Hey Em, you still with me?"

Moving her gaze to that of Kaitlin's, Emily smiled as she unconsciously sprayed her fingers through her hair pulling it away from her face.

"Yeah... sorry, Guess I zoned out there for a second" she replied apologetically.

"Its fine, you've gotta have a lot whizzing through that brain of yours" Kaitlin smiled as she squeezed Emily's knee once more, but knew she would much prefer take the brunette into her arms.

Kate had come to realise some months ago that the feelings she had for Emily weren't going anywhere. In fact she found the more time she spent with the brunette the more of a need she had to be with her. The problem was she was pretty sure Emily didn't recuperate those feelings, and more than likely wasn't even aware of them, which in itself was a blessing but a curse.

Kaitlin had lost count at how many nights she had found herself wide awake and thinking of ways she might drop little hints to the FBI Agent about how she felt, but every time the horror of loosing Emily altogether stopped her train of thought. It was just that simple, as much as she knew deep in her heart she had feelings for the brunette, feelings that where more than friendship, she couldn't jeopardise losing the friendship that they shared, which just meant keeping quiet and appreciating what they had. Like now as the two friends relaxed in Emily's apartment drinking and sharing the stresses of their day.

"Want a top up?" Kaitlin asked as she picked up her own wine glass and brought it slowly to her lips.

"Sure why not" Emily smiled "It's not like I need to be in work tomorrow"

Lifting herself up off the sofa, she took Emily's quarter full glass and headed to the island in the kitchen where the bottle of wine stood.

"Rub it in why don't you" Kaitlin laughed sarcastically as she poured the claret liquid into their glasses.

Leaning her head back over the sofa and looking at the other brunette Emily mocked "Why? You're not jealous are you?" as a cheeky smile spreading over her lips.

"Me jealous? Never!" Kate chimed back, her own smile spreading from ear to ear. "Why would I possibly be jealous when I know you get to spend all day tomorrow relaxing in your fabulous apartment, whilst I attend the world's most boring press conference!... Me jealous..." she added as she passed the brunette her topped up glass and sat back down on the sofa next to her.

"I didn't think you would be" Emily replied, as she flipped her legs up across Kaitlin's lap.

"Hey Prentiss Your pushing it!" Kate teased as she looked down at the brunette's jean clad legs.

"I thought I might be" she winked as she slowly pulled her legs away to sit under them.

Watching her friend study her expression, Emily wondered what was passing through Kaitlin's mind. In fact she had found herself thinking that on more than one occasion. Like now as she watched Kate's deep blue eyes trace the lines of her own face and a small but sad smile swell over her lips.

Did Kaitlin ever think how she did the profiler wondered?

Did she wish that every night she could come back home to find the brunette standing there and have her reach out to hold her close? Did Kate ever wish she could spend her nights just like tonight, completely at ease and relaxed, the way that Emily did?

"So what happens now then?" Kaitlin spoke so gently as her eyes continued to take in the brunette sat mere inches from her. "Are you staying with the Bureau...? Or will you move on?"

Kaitlin's heart pounded hard against her chest at the realisation that Emily might move away, she could feel a knot in her throat at the thought of losing the brunette.

Hearing the dipped tone in Kate's voice, Emily's stomached twisted and she found herself with an over whelming urge to reassure her friend.

"I'm going to take the foreign service Exam so then i'll be able to join state department, which for the time being... means I'll be able to stay in DC" she added and couldn't fail to notice the tiny smile seep onto Kate's lips.

"That's good then, I was starting to wonder if I'd need to find a new coffee buddy" Kate ribbed as she felt the panic slowly subside and prayed she hid her emotions from Emily.

"After the last time, I think I'd pass on finding a new coffee buddy... I'd prefer not to go splish splashing again" Emily laughed as the memory from a few months previous crossed her mind.

"Aww so I'm just the special one then who gets soaked" kate laughed as mirth shone in her blue eyes.

Your more special then you will ever know, Emily thought to herself as she took a long sip of her wine.

Placing the glass back on to the table, the women's conversation was stopped as the sound of Emily's doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

Twisting her wrist to check her watch Emily frowned as noticed the late hour.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kate asked as she saw the puzzled look on Emily's face.

"Not that I know of, especially not at this time"

Stepping up off the sofa, Emily padded her way to the front door, all the time feeling the warmth from Kate's gaze shadow over her red blouse. Reaching the spy hole the brunette looked out to the darkened figure stood in the hall way. Of all the people she expected to see stood there, her visitor wasn't one of them.

Stepping back from the door to let her guest in, she let her dark liquid eyes take in the appearance of her ex Boss.

"Can I come in?" He asked?

Stepping aside further to let Hotch enter the apartment, Kaitlin instantly recognised Emily's famous walls erect right up in front of her eyes. Emily's posture stiffened almost simultaneously as her relaxed smile left her face. Watching the suited man walk further into Emily's apartment, Kaitlin too couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"The team needs us their working a case in Milwaukee, Gideon hasn't shown up and don't tell me you quit or I Put in for a transfer..." Hotch started but soon stopped as he saw Kaitlin sat on the Sofa. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you had company, But this is important..."

"It's fine" Kaitlin interrupted as she stood up and went to reach for her coat which was draped over the back of the sofa.

"No Kate really, stay please" Emily asked as she saw her friend walk towards herself and hotch.

Looking into the brunettes eye's she couldn't deny her, and truth be told she didn't want to leave; not to mention she was a little more than curious. "Let me let you guys talk then, am I okay to use your bathroom" Kate asked as she flicked her head towards the stairs.

"Sure Honey you know where it is" Emily replied.

Waiting till she heard Kaitlin's footsteps reach the top of the stairs she continued, the shock evident in her voice.

"You put in for a transfer?"

"Technically there both still hung up in the system, so we're in dereliction of duty by not being there" he replied matter of factly.

"I'm sorry I can't go!" Emily immediately retreated.

"Right... I'm sorry I barged in... Apologise to your friend for me" Hotch replied less than a second later and went to leave on his heel.

"Wait, Wait" Emily called after her boss, her disbelief growing. "Can I ask why you're really here?

Hearing the conversation taking place between the two people downstairs, Kate opened the bathroom door a fraction, allowing the voices to become louder. She knew what she was doing was technically spying and in such invading Emily's privacy, but she couldn't help wanting to know what was going on.

"I think Strauss came to you and asked for dirt on me" Hotch started.

"And why would she do that?!" Kaitlin heard Emily spit out, the venom in her tone lacing every word.

"I think if you have your eyes on top leadership at the FBI, you want to know who might stand in your way"

"And... what could I have told her?" the profiler challenged

"That one of my agents might have killed a suspect in cold blood, or another might have a serious drug problem that I didn't report, and if Strauss had any evidence then my career would be over" Hotch replied with honesty, never breaking eye contact with Emily. "I think she put you on our team and expected something in return... and to your credit you quit rather than whisper in her ear".

There was silence among the two colleagues as a mutual respect was shared.

"I told you I hate politics!"

"Come to Milwaukee with me, I'll make you a deal, If you're ready bag isn't here and packed I won't bother you any more... if it is I want you on that plane with me. One more case?"

Emily sighed as the options whizzed through her subconscious and began a raging war with her heart.

"I already turned in my gun and my badge!" the brunette protested.

"That's just hardware" Hotch reassured. "Prentiss I want you back on the team... Flight leaves in an hour..." with that hotch turned on his heel and headed back towards Emily's front door leaving the tall brunette to watch his departure.

Hearing the front door click shut, Kaitlin let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. So Emily had quit to save her bosses job. If Kaitlin had ever been under any doubt about her feelings towards the BAU profiler, they had just been reinforced. Emily had done something completely selfless.

Opening the bathroom door fully, Kate stepped out onto the upstairs landing and let her eyes roam in search of the desired item. There is was... sat in the corner by a the table was Emily's black leather go bag, and just as Hotch said it looked packed and ready to go. Walking over she picked it up and headed for the stairs.

Letting her foot hit the bottom step, Kate's eyes focused on the back of the beautiful brunette stood in front of her... her eyes roaming over the way Emily's dark fitted jeans hugged her hips and curves, and the way her red silk sleeveless blouse hung her frame to perfection.

Not knowing quite what to say, as Kate could feel the dilemma surge through Emily's body, she gently called out her name.

"Em... Honey, are you okay?"

Hearing her name Emily turned around to find Kaitlin stood at the foot of her stairs, her go bag in hand, and a warm smile over her friend's lips.

"How much did you hear?" Emily questioned, but couldn't help the slight confrontational edge that seeped.

"Enough to know I'm friends with one of the most amazing people, and although she'll properly hate me for saying this, I think she should go get on that plane" Kate replied, her voice warm and sincere as she held out the bag.

Emily sighed as she went to step forward, but rocked back on her heel staring down at her feet. "Kate it's not that easy, I can't just..."

"Yes you can" the younger brunette interrupted, "The team needs you and I think deep down you need them to" she added as she stepped closer to the brunette, her hand rubbing the brunette's upper arm.

Turning to fully face the brunette in front of her Emily smiled. "Thanks Kate"

"You're welcome" she replied as she leaned in to hug Emily, their bodies moulding together as Emily brought her arms around Kaitlin's back, the heat from her palms radiating though the thin material of her top sending lightning bolts through the younger women's body.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Four**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its characters... I'm just simply letting my imagination run wild for a bit.**_

_AN: So here's Chapter four, I really wanted to focus on JJ & Emily's relationship, and slowly throughout the rest of the chapters the rest of the team will get introduced in more depth. (Yes I'm planning a team night out soon). I really enjoyed writing this chapter although it took me longer to write then what I first anticipated, but your fabulous reviews and all the follows & favourites kept me going! So a Big Thank you from me!_

Looking through the porthole window of the BAU's jet, a spectacular sunset on the horizon, Emily's head thumped. The pain from her temple where she had been hit with a piece of 2x4 radiated through her skull, making her feel slightly nauseous.

Gently resting her head against the back of the plush chair the brunette closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pain. Focusing on her surroundings, she knew Hotch was sat on the back arm chair, case files in hand as he reviewed the day's earlier events. She was pretty sure both Reid & Rossi where sat opposite each other, both with books, Rossi with something modern and Reid with a timeless classic no doubt written in some far off distant language. And from the light thudding rhythm coming from behind her chair, Morgan had his headphones on.

Pushing her sore body further into the upholstery, her eyes squinting tight as another bolt of pain wracked her brain, Emily let her mind wonder; thinking through the events which had taken place in the last twenty four hours, before she knew she would lock them away into her mental compartments.

If someone had told the brunette profiler just the afternoon before that she would be back with the team, the morning after resigning she would simply have laughed at them...

Emily had paced back and forth for nearly ten minutes as she plucked up the courage to walk into Hotch's office knowing full well Strauss was in there. Not because she was scared of either of them, but because she questioned her actions and judgements; something she rarely did.

She loved her Job, Kaitlin had got that right, and more importantly she really liked the team and over the last few months, she'd finally felt herself becoming a part of something... and the thought of walking away from that scared the hell out of her. But deep in the pit of her stomach she could feel the fire burn as she realised for the umpteenth time that political agenda had got dragged into her life again. The brunette's anger grew at the fact Strauss had simply brought her on the team to try and out their Unit Chief. Not because she was worthy of the position or the fact that Strauss thought she would be an asset to the team... No! Just so she could be used as a porn In Strauss's little game to be head honcho.

Recalling how Hotch had came to her apartment, the tension that was starting to rise through Emily's core mellowed as she realised she now had this new found respect for their unit Chief. How many people would have had the nerve to actually come and confess they knew their commander was after them and wanted them out. But more importantly to ask the one person who could succeed in that happening, to come back and join the team.

From day one at the BAU Emily had found herself trying to prove that she was worthy of being on the team, and that she was equally as good as the other members. Maybe that had finally paid off and Hotch knew he could take the chance on her, that he could trust her?

And how was it that Kaitlin managed to read her so well?

Emily was careful around the younger brunette, her walls and defences up, holding back her hidden feelings. Yet how was it that everything Kate had said to Emily in her hallway was completely spot on. She did want to be back with her team... as much as she didn't want to admit it, because it might be shown as weakness, she was sick of always being the outsider. She wanted to feel a part of something. Letting her mind roam onto thoughts of Kaitlin, her mental compartment for her, growing even bigger Emily felt the seat next to her dip and the presence of a body sit down. With her eyes still closed Emily let a small smile spread to her lips as her nose caught the flowery scent of JJ's perfume.

"Emily are you asleep?" The media Liaison asked out quietly.

"No" Emily replied and turned her head to the blonde, but soon winced in pain as the few stitches the hospital insist she had caught the side of the chair.

"God Em are you okay?" JJ asked out concerned as she reached for the other women's shoulder.

Cupping the side of her head and letting out a small moan Emily tried to bat her off. "Yeah I'm fine; I just caught the stitches that's all".

"Do you want some painkillers?" the blonde continued the concern still evident in her tone as she leaned forward to inspect Emily's war wound.

It's okay" Emily tried to smile, but felt another bolt of pain through her brain. "I think I'll just be glad to get home and get some sleep".

"You're not on your own there although you do realise you shouldn't sleep straight through with your concussion... maybe one of the team should come back with you just to be on the safe side... I really wouldn't mind" JJ interjected as she gave the brunette a warm smile.

"Really I'll be fine" Emily tried to assure her friend, but couldn't help but feel a warmth inside at the prospect that someone cared about her wellbeing. "I'll just put my alarm clock on every couple of hours to wake myself up, it's not the first time I've had concussion, and with my luck I've got a feeling it definitely won't be the last" she laughed lightly.

"You do seem to keep getting your head in the way of things" The blonde gently mocked whilst seating back into her chair.

"Hey I'll have you know, this time the jerk decided to us my head as a baseball, I didn't even see him swing round with the wood before it was too late!" Emily quietly laughed as she tried to ignore the ever present pain.

"Well you should at least let one of us drive you back to your apartment?"

Letting out a small sigh Emily had to agree that that was a sensible idea, however strong her sense of independence was driving home with a concussion and headlights coming at her would just be plain stupid.

"I've got my car in the car park though?"

"Give your keys to Morgan and I'm sure he'll drop it round to your place in the morning" the blonde continued to smile as Morgan popped his bald head around the corner of JJ's chair at the mention of he's name.

"Morgan will drop what where?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I was just trying to convince Emily that she should let one of us drive her back home once we land. But Em's got her car in the car park back at Quantico so I wondered if you'd drop it round tomorrow" JJ asked with a flutter of her eyelids as she buttered her team member up.

Laughing to himself at JJ's antics he answered "Of course I will, anything for you princess" a smile over his face as he addressed his partner. "But I do agree with Jayje you should let one of us drop you off, you need to get some rest for a few days"

"I really won't be able to win with you guys will I?" Emily asked rhetorically. "It's just a tiny bang to the head, I'll take a few painkillers and tomorrow I'll be fine..."

"I'm not buying it Em" Morgan interrupted as he arched an eyebrow.

Reaching over the blonde to gently place his hand on Emily's Shoulder he continued. "Now I suggest you just let our media blonde bombshell here drive you home, because she's like a dog with a bone... once she latches on to something, well you get my gist... and tonight Prentiss you are her bone"

"I give in...Okay?"Emily sighed as she gave up and just accepted that she wouldn't be driving herself. "I'll let you drive me"

"That's good to hear" JJ practically beamed as she patted her colleagues knee. "So I'll let you get some rest and I'll wake you when we land... although it shouldn't be too long now" she commented as she checked her watch.

Emily just smiled back at the two people in front of her as she settled her head back into the chair, taking extra care this time not to catch her wound.

Xxxxx

An hour and a half later Emily found herself slowly pulling up outside her apartment and reaching down to unclick her seat belt.

"Thanks for dropping me back JJ; I really appreciate it, you where right I don't think I would have managed driving back myself"

"Anytime" the blonde smiled as she put the car in gear and shut of the engine "What are friends for?"

Watching JJ exit the car and walk around to the passenger door Emily wondered what the blonde was doing. Feeling the cool night breeze blow over her skin as JJ opened her door, the brunette let her dark eyes trail over the blonde.

"Jayje?" Emily asked a little confused.

"I'm making sure you get into your apartment safe and sound" she smiled.

Seeing the hesitation flick over Emily's face the blonde interrupted before Emily had chance to object. "And no protesting, Morgan was right once I get hold of something..." she laughed lightly.

Watching Emily slowly remove herself from the car JJ noticed a guarded smile appear on her lips.

"Thanks"

"We're just concerned, your one of the team now" JJ replied, "You don't need to thank me".

Walking around to the boot of her car, JJ popped the hatch and removed the older profilers go bag.

"Right let's get you in the warm" JJ stated as she rounded the car to reach Emily's side and wrapped her arm protectively around the brunettes waist.

Entering her apartment Emily instinctively slid her slender fingers up the wall to flick the light switch filling the hallway in a warm glow, which caused a hot pain to fire in her head. Walking through the pain she continued down the hall dropping her black bag at the foot of the stairs before resting her back against the breakfast bar in the kitchen as she heard JJ click the front door.

Stepping further into Emily's home JJ surveyed her surroundings. Emily's apartment was gorgeous and just what she would have expected from the brunette. Everything was simple but seemed to ooze class and comfort. The cream walls of the hallway, filtered into the terracotta of the open plan Kitchen, creating a warm homely feel. Walking up to the her fellow colleague JJ reached out her arm once more and asked the brunette if she would be okay.

Smiling at the younger women in front of her, Emily nodded her head slightly as not to add to the current throb of her temple. "Hey JJ do you want a coffee before you head off?" she found herself asking as she realised she actually wanted some company.

Looking back at Emily who was evidently tired and worn from the activities of the day, JJ almost declined the offer, but somewhere under all the complicated layers and walls that Emily used to protect herself with she knew the brunette wanted her to stay.

"Yeah sure, why not" she smiled "But let me make it, go sit down and I'll bring it over".

Emily didn't object and gracefully moved herself away from the counter and soon sunk down into the thick cream leather of her sofa. Feeling all her muscles ache as they un-tensed, she rolled her neck before calling over to the blonde. "The cups are above the sink and the coffees in the second cupboard from the fridge"

"Okay" JJ called back as she began navigating her away around the brunette's kitchen.

Holding the kettle under the faucet JJ noticed the two wine glasses left to dry on the draining board. Did Emily have a boyfriend that she hadn't mentioned she wondered? But before her thoughts could fester any further she heard Emily call from the Sofa.

"Thanks again for the lift JJ; I hope I didn't come across as ungrateful back on the plane... It's just... I guess I'm used to doing everything for myself. I'm not used to giving up control" Emily spoke gently.

"Hey it's fine, don't worry about it" the younger woman replied back a smile still on her face as she poured the black coffee into the cups. "I got you here in the end though" she added with a laugh.

"You did!" Emily returned as she found herself at ease in JJ's company and accepted the cup from the blonde, who sat herself next to her on the sofa.

"So Hotch has took us off rotation for the next two days, got any plans for what you might do" the blonde enquired as she took a small sip of her coffee.

"Not a clue" Emily replied and mimicked JJ's gesture. "I guess I'm going to be a bit restricted because of this thing" she added and lightly touched her head.

Remembering the two wine glasses on the side, JJ's curiosity got the better of her.

"Not got anymore special coming over then"

"Special?" Emily questioned as she followed JJ's blue gaze to the direction of the kitchen. "Oh I get you "she smiled. "No, no one special, I left those there the other night, I had a friend over when Hotch unexpectedly turned up on my door step"

"A friend" the blonde winked.

Emily laughed to herself at how forward the blonde was being and it was obvious she was trying to find out if she was in a relationship.

"Yes friend" she replied back the laugh still evident.

"No Mr right then" JJ questioned a little disappointed.

"Definitely no Mr Right!"

"You like to keep you cards close to your chest don't you Em"

Looking at the blonde, Emily felt her walls wobble slightly, she felt like she could trust the blonde, and that feeling scared her to death, she didn't let people in... Kaitlin had somehow managed to slip, but could she let another person?

"Not really" the brunette replied with a sad smile "but I... you've probably noticed I'm not great at letting people get close... I moved around so much as a kid it was easier to just... well keep myself to myself, and then it wouldn't hurt when I had to leave... I guess I've never kicked the habit."

Looking at the brunette JJ felt her heart twist, how had Emily lived her life like this, how could someone be so lonely... but then she realised the brunette really knew no different. The blonde had met the Ambassador on a number of occasions and each time she was as cold as Ice and distant, how must it have been for Emily to grow up with a mother like that?

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, It's okay" JJ encourage as she didn't want to make the older women uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to pry"

"You didn't... It's okay" Emily smiled and gently squeezed the blonde's hand. "There is someone I like... but as far as I'm aware they have no idea"

"Really" JJ's toned sounded intrigued.

Emily felt herself on a ledge, did she jump and free fall madly through her walls or did she stand where she was and just titter on the ledge of uncertainty.

"What's his name?" the blonde enquired hoping to give the brunette the little push she thought she needed.

Looking up to the blonde's eyes she answered never breaking contact. "Her name is Kaitlin"

Her... JJ thought, okay I didn't expect that, but as soon as the shock hit her it left and she felt a sudden wave of compassion towards Emily seeing the brunette's wall start to crumble.

"We met a few months back, I hadn't been working at the BAU long when we met in a coffee house, in fact I spilt my coffee on her" Emily laughed and looked down at her feet. "I know she's gay so it's not like I'm barking up the wrong tree, But she doesn't know that I like her, and she hasn't ever shown any sign's that she has feelings for me so..."

"Well why don't you tell her?" JJ asked softly as she placed her coffee on the table.

Looking up at the blonde Emily couldn't help but raise an Eyebrow.

"When was the last time you told someone you really liked, that you like them"

"Okay maybe you have a point" the blonde smiled as she relaxed back into the sofa.

"Exactly" Emily answered on a whisper. "Problem is she's turned into one of my closest friends and I don't think I could cope with loosing that..."

"I understand that I think I'd feel the same, but I'm probably the worst one to ask about relationships, I haven't been with anyone for two years, especially working the job we do it's a nightmare"

"Tell me about it" the brunette smiled.

"But if it's any consolation after what you did for Hotch yesterday she'd be lucky to have you" the blonde smiled sincerely.

Emily didn't answer she just looked at the blonde and smiled, truth be told she didn't know what to say, it was just something she knew she had to do.

Leaning forward to place her coffee cup on the wooden table next to JJ's Emily felt another pain shoot through her head and her vision go starry.

Watching with concern as Emily clutched to the table and sofa, JJ quickly moved up to her and held onto her shoulder.

"You need to get some rest Hun, It's been a long day... are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Waiting until the room had stopped spinning Emily pulled her gaze back to that of the media liaisons.

"I'll be fine I promise" she smiled weakly.

Squeezing her shoulder once more JJ stepped up off the sofa. "I better leave you then, get some rest, take some pain killers and make sure to set your alarm for every few hours" she instructed. "And put my number on speed dial, you need anything just call me... okay"

"Okay" the brunette smiled. "Thank You JJ"

"You're Welcome" the blonde returned as she headed to Emily's front door.

"Oh Jayje" Emily called out before the blonde could reach the brass door handle. "What we talked about tonight, could we just keep it between ourselves... It's not that I want to hide it from the rest of the team it's just... I'm not really used to having my personal life aired around the office"

"Of course Em, My lips are sealed... I'm just happy that you felt you could talk to me... I'm here whenever you need me, you know that right"

"I do" Emily replied.

"Night Em"

"Night Jayje" the brunette replied as she watched the blonde leave.

Finding her eyes still glued to the recently shut door, Emily felt strange, not since Matthew and John, and of course Kaitlin had she let someone get close to her in the way she had just let the blonde Media Liaison. The thing was though, Emily quite liked it, it felt nice to finally have people that she hoped she could count on...

Slowly pealing herself up off the sofa so not to go dizzy again, she headed towards her stairs in search of her bed and hopefully some sleep, even if she knew it would be interrupted by her alarm every couple of hours. Turning one last time on her heel to look back at her living area she smiled as she realised she could be part of something special.

**_AN 2: So Guys you know the Drill if you liked it, or have any questions etc Please REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Five**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its characters!_**

_AN: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and followers etc... They really do mean so much! Here's the next instalment of Emily and Kate's adventures..._

"So my amazing bunch of crime fighting superhero's now that you have another baddy safely locked behind bars, who's up for some margarita's, pool, and a little bit of boogie woogie?" Garcia beamed from the integrated monitor in the BAU's Jet.

"You know baby Girl I think you have a pretty good idea there, I could just drink a long cold beer... In fact several" Morgan replied as the rest of the team laughed. "What do you think guys, are we up for that?"

As each member of the BAU looked around at each other there seemed to be a consensus of yes and mumbled agreement, before Emily interrupted.

"Guy's I'm sorry you're going to have to count me out, I already made plans" a look of genuine disappointment on her face, but at the same time her stomach lightly flipped at the thought of spending the rest of the evening with Kate.

"Hey Prentiss who's the lucky Man?" Morgan instantly replied not missing a beat and arching his eye brows.

"What Emily has a new man" Garcia practically squealed through the monitor. "Why am I only just finding out about this now... come on spill" the blonde tech genius added playfully.

Rolling her eyes but keeping her face straight as she fought to keep the red blush from rising any further up her neck, plus feeling JJ's blue gaze burn through her skin Emily interrupted.

"There is no "New Man" the brunette air quoted, "it really is just a friend, we've both been busy lately so we agreed next time I was off a case I'd catch up with her"

"That's cool princess maybe next time then?"

"Why don't you bring her along?" Garcia's voice streamed back through the speakers.

"In fact is she single?" Morgan added with a wink.

Reaching out to whack Derek's arm and enjoying the easy playful banter that they shared the brunette mockingly scolded him. "Morgan will you stop trying to hit on my friend, before you even meet her!"

"What... I'm only human" Morgan's laugh filling the air.

"Are you guy's okay if I invite her along?" Emily asked the rest of the team and took in their smiles and nods.

"Thanks, I guess I better let her know the change of plan and see if she's up for it?" Emily smiled as she reached her hand into her pocket and reached for her phone.

Opening a blank message to send to the other brunette Emily heard Garcia tell the rest of the team she was "signing out" and that she would see them all later. Finding Kaitlin's number Emily quickly typed her message.

Sat in her office at the Washington Post Kaitlin stared catatonic at her computer screen, her pen twirling between her fingers as the three line's she had typed nearly half an hour ago still sat there looking back.

Hearing her phone vibrate against her wooden desk, the spell she had seemed to be under suddenly ended and the pen dropped from her fingers as Kate's gaze shifted to see who the message was from. Smiling to herself as she saw Emily's name light up she immediately reached for the handset.

Hi Kate... Slight change of plan, the team have decided to go out after we land and they asked if you'd like to come with us, as I told them I already had plans. It's up to you? No pressure... Em x

Re- reading the message a few times Kaitlin tried to suppress the nervous feeling of butterflies that had suddenly took over her stomach. She was going to meet Emily's Team... Oh hell.

Looking back up at the same three lines on her computer Kate thought through her options. How bad could it be, from what Emily had told her, her colleagues sounded really nice, but that didn't do much to relieve her unease. Maybe it was the thought of knowing that they where profilers and they might see how she felt about Emily. Although to to herself she had hid it well, to a group of highly trained FBI Profilers they could probably break through her defences in seconds.

But then she weighed up the option of the more alone time she was spending with the beautiful brunette, the harder she was finding it to actually keep her feelings hidden. If she was with a group, maybe it would be easier...

Hitting the reply button and leaning back into her leather chair Kate typed her message.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee Emily felt JJ slide up next to her and pick up her own cup.

"I take it your friend is Kaitlin?" the blonde smiled warmly as she took the glass coffee pot from Emily.

"Mmm" Emily lightly replied as she turned to look at the media liaison.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with her coming out with us?"

"Yeah why shouldn't I?" the brunette replied rhetorically "It's like I said... we're just friends" but JJ didn't miss the sadness in the brunettes eye's that she failed to hide behind her walls.

Feeling her phone vibrate in the pocket of her trousers, Emily placed her cup back on the side as she read Kaitlin's reply.

Okay Em, Sound's good, it would be nice to meet your team... where are you going and what time? K x

Replying straight away as she felt the blonde squeeze her arm and head back to her seat, Emily's long elegant fingers stroked the screen of her phone.

Great! I'm not too sure yet? It's being left to Garcia to pick the location, so should know more once I land... I'll let you know once I do x

Walking back to her seat and informing the team that Kaitlin was in, Emily found herself staring out of the jet's porthole and tracing the silvery lines of the clouds, unaware of small content smile that had spread over her lips.

* * *

><p>Towelling herself dry as she walked out of the ensuite bathroom into her bedroom, Kate's gaze once more fell on the mountain of clothes she had thrown on the bed in her earlier attempts of finding something to wear. "God how difficult can it be" she sighed to herself and picked up the same blue blouse she had done so three times earlier.<p>

Having heard back from Emily just as she had left work, she knew they were going to Haywires, a relatively new bar to have opened on the outskirts of DC, but one she had wanted to try. Looking from her bed to her wardrobe, Kaitlin finally found herself deciding on a black wrap over dress and her favourite black patent heels. Although she didn't know why it bothered her so much, the brunette found herself wanting to make a good impression on Emily's colleagues.

Forty minutes later as Kaitlin walked to her front door, jacket and car keys in hand, the brunette did one last mental check that she had everything.

It had been a last minute decision to drive over to Haywires opposed to getting a taxi, but Kaitlin couldn't fight the feeling that if she dared drink too much her inhabitations would crumble to the floor and she would do something she regretted... like dragging Emily into the nearest toilet cubical. Just the thought of the idea sent Kaitlin's stomach into knots and a hot flush to spread over her body. Sweeping her fingers through her hair to try and gain some control Kaitlin walked out of her front door and into the cool night air.

Standing at the bar with JJ and Garcia, Emily found her liquid brown gaze travelling over to the main door for the umpteenth time since they arrived. Seeing the door still tightly in its frame the brunette profiler brought her attention back to her two friends and the large glass of red wine in front of her and easily brought herself back into their conversation.

This had been the first time Emily had been to Haywire's although she knew Garcia and Morgan had both been previously. With a dance floor just off centre, which was already filled with dancing bodies and a mixture of modern and all time hits playing from the various speakers Emily found herself relaxing.

Taking another sip of the intoxicating liquid, Emily found her attention once more pulled away from the two blondes, and now directed to one of the pool tables on the far side of the room, as a group of guys all dressed in shirts and jeans shouted out as one of them had potted the desired ball. Returning her gaze once more, that was when she saw her entering the bar.

Placing her glass down next to Garcia's Emily's stomach flipped as she took in Kaitlin's appearance and how utterly amazing she looked, the black dress enhancing her figure tenfold, and her long wavy hair falling over her shoulders. Seeing her friend scan the bar, no doubt trying to find them, it was only a matter of seconds before blue eyes collided with brown.

Seeing Emily virtually in front and accompanied by two blondes, who she guessed had to be JJ and Garcia, Kaitlin began to make a B line towards the smiling brunette. Feeling her pulse increase by at least a hundred beats, she prayed that her nervousness wouldn't show.

"Hi" Kate beamed at the brunette and soon found herself in a warm familiar embrace.

"Kate, this is JJ and this is Garcia" Emily smiled as she introduced both women.

"Hi, It's nice to finally meet you, Emily's told me a lot about you" Kate replied and extended her hand out in welcome.

"Do you want a drink?" Emily asked out over the low drowning of the music once she noticed the introductions had all finished.

"Yes sure, Can I get a small glass of red please?"

"Of Course" Emily smile as she turned to call to the bartender.

Waiting for the glass of wine to be poured, Emily let her gaze melt over her friends as she noticed Kaitlin had easily been absorbed into conversation with JJ and Garcia, and soon felt her stomach tighten as she heard Kate's laughter fill the air.

Giving Kate her wine and feeling an electric pulse shoot through her hand as their skin gently touched, Emily found herself having to re-enforce her walls. "What have I missed then?" she questioned as she noticed the brunette laughing once more.

"Kaitlin had just asked us if you'd managed to come home uninjured this time." Garcia replied and pushed her glasses black up onto her nose.

"We're just telling her how you seem to be the world's most elegant Klutz" JJ added and all three females gently laughed once more.

Shaking her head but smiling at the scene in front of her, Emily couldn't help relax her guard ever so slightly as she saw how easily her friends got on.

"Hey what's this pick on Emily time...! Kate you're supposed to be on my side, from those two I can expect it but you..."Emily chimed and mocked fake hurt.

Feeling another laugh leave her body Kate slipped her arm around Emily's waist and pulling her against her side "But you've forgot, I experienced your Klutziness first hand!"

"God maybe I should go stand with the men, I don't get picked on with them!" Emily jokingly whined.

"No need my accident prone lovely, the guys are coming are way" Garcia happily chimed as she noticed Hotch, Reid, Rossi & Morgan walking towards them.

Turning her gaze and letting go of Emily's side Kaitlin watched the approaching men and instantly recognised Hotch. He looked a lot more relaxed then when she had last seen him stood in Emily's hallway she re-called as she took in his Jean and shirt attire.

"I take it you must be Kaitlin" Morgan drawled as he extended his hand to the brunette.

"I am indeed" Kaitlin smiled. " And I take it you must be Morgan?"

"The one and only" Kate heard Garcia call over the music and saw her wink at the dark skinned agent.

Watching Morgan openly flirt with Kaitlin after she had been introduced to everyone, Emily found herself wanting to knock her partner out. Pressing her lips together and trying to push back her jealously, the brunette never noticed JJ watching her reaction. After all she had no need to be jealous, her and Kate where just friends...

Taking another sip of her wine, but this time a noticeably larger one, Emily heard JJ whisper in her ear.

"I can see why you like her"

Nearly choking on her drink and spinning round to look at the grinning blonde, Emily found her cheeks colouring.

"Jayje!" Emily protested a little shocked at how upfront the blonde had just been.

"What?" JJ replied innocently and with a wink. "No one heard...you might want to look though at how she's about to knock Morgan right out of the park" amusement lacing her tone as she watched Kaitlin reject all of Derek's moves.

"Look Morgan... You're a really nice guy, but you're wasting your time..." Emily heard Kaitlin tell her partner.

"But" Morgan went to interject but was soon shot back down.

"Your just not my type" Kate replied a cheeky smile on her face as she couldn't quite believe the guy in front of her had pretty much jumped on the defensive with her.

"What do you mean I'm not your... Oh your!" Morgan replied as realisation hit him.

"Mmmm" Kate nodded and couldn't hold back the laugh as she saw Morgan also laughing.

"Damm girl!"

"Sorry big guy" she continued to laugh and reached to rub his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Somehow I think your wounded pride will survive though"

Walking back over to Emily and JJ after leaving Morgan with Garcia and the rest of the guys, Kaitlin enquired if the two women were okay?

"Yeah we're fine" JJ smiled "We where just discussing your amazing performance of knocking down Morgan's cheesy advances"

"Oh that" Kaitlin smiled and felt her cheeks blush as she caught Emily's eye and for a split second thought she saw something there. Feeling an unspoken tension begin to build amongst her and the other brunette, a tension she didn't understand, Kate asked the two women if they wanted to hit the dance floor.

"Yeah sure" Emily smiled and finished the last of her wine.

Following the journalist and the media liaison out on to the floor Emily had to admit to herself she was starting to find this harder then what she had first expected. She had never been a jealous person, it was an emotion she'd learnt to get rid of from a young age, but seeing Morgan act the way he had earlier, Emily's defences had started to fall. She just couldn't hide her emotions.

Starting to dance Kate noticed the rest of Emily's team begin to join them, and soon found herself laughing and enjoying the evening. Her earlier unease and nervousness now replace by happiness and new found friends as the evening drew on.

* * *

><p>"Right guys I'm going to head home" Hotch announced as he looked down at his watch and finished the last of his beer. Hugging and saying goodbye to his team, Kate soon found Hotch hugging her lightly in goodbye. "It was nice to meet you again Kaitlin".<p>

"You too" the brunette smiled.

"God is that time" Rossi soon interjected and started saying his own farewells.

"I guess I should be heading off myself" Kaitlin spoke as she watched Rossi's back exit the bar and the realisation that it was after midnight sunk in.

"How are you guys all getting home?" Emily enquired as she looked at a drunken Morgan and Garcia who were trying to prop themselves up against the bar and hold back their giggles.

"Well looks like I'll be making sure these to get home safely" Reid answered as he looked at his drunken colleagues.

"And I'll just grab a taxi" JJ smiled with an amused look as her gaze hit Garcia whispering down Morgan's ear and pointing at something in the distance.

"Well I drove, my car's only parked around back so I can give you a lift home if you want, and I drive past Emily's place so it makes sense if I take you both... what do you think?" Kate asked as she looked between Emily and JJ.

"If you're sure you don't mind that would be great"

"Of course not... I've just gotta find my keys" Kate smiled as she searched inside her purse.

Walking out into the street, and saying bye to Morgan, Garcia & Reid the three women soon made their way to Kaitlin's Black BMW Coupe. Buckling up and pulling away from the car park, the conversation stayed light on the way to JJ's apartment.

Watching Kaitlin's car pull away from the kerb JJ couldn't help but smile to herself. How could Emily not see it, the way the other brunette looked at her? She'd caught Kaitlin watching Emily numerous times throughout the evening when she thought no one else was watching, and as soon as Emily went to look she'd divert her gaze.

Turning on her heel to walk to her front door, JJ just laughed. It really was true, sometimes you don't see what's right in front of your face.

"So how have things been, had anymore run ins with the wicked witch of the west?" Kaitlin asked easily as she changed the gear of the car and hit the interstate heading to Emily's.

"Who Strauss...? No not really she's kept it on the low since me and Hotch come back" the brunette smiled and sank into the fabric of the car seat, her eyes closing.

"I'll admit I was really nervous about meeting the team earlier, and I almost changed my mind" Kate spoke breaking the silence as Emily turned her head to watch her friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah... But I'm glad I didn't their really lovely... It's a shame half the people I have to work with aren't that nice"

Letting the smile spread over her face as the alcohol ran through her blood and noticeably relaxed her, Emily couldn't stop the reaction of cupping her hand over that of Kaitlin's which rested on the gear stick. "Well I'm glad you came..."

Soon finding herself pulling up outside Emily's apartment, Kaitlin wasn't too sure if the profiler had fallen asleep as the rest of the journey had been carried out in a comfortable silence.

"Em, have you fallen asleep on me?"

"Nope" Emily smiled "I was just enjoying the ride" she added as she fluttered her eyes open and unclipped her belt.

"So are you off rotation now?"

"No, just normal day's off, unless of course we get called back in for an urgent case, but fingers crossed we don't..." Emily trailed off finding herself not wanting to leave Kaitlin's car.

"Oh Okay"

Both women just sat there as Kate cut the engine. Neither woman wanting to say good bye to the other, but no sure what to say to keep them there.

"Emily" Kate said, but laughed as her voice was soon cut over by Emily calling her name. Letting the laughter die down naturally between them, brown eyes holding blue, both women couldn't deny the sudden charged atmosphere that was pulsing between them. Neither one letting go of the eye contact that seemed to burn.

Feeling her heart rate intensify and a burn spread up from her neck and down to her stomach Kate found herself edging ever so slightly forward. She couldn't deny she wanted Emily, she wanted her more than she had anyone in a long time. She wasn't stupid she could feel the chemistry between them that had all of a sudden practically exploded out in front of them. She wanted to feel the brunette's lips on her own and her tongue slide hot and silky... Just as Kate thought her brain couldn't possibly comprehend anymore she could feel Emily closing the gap between them and her lids began to close over her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Kaitlin's stomach was in Knots, the butterflies she had earlier felt, now seemed to be like mosquito's furiously trying to fight their way out, as she felt Emily's warm breathe on her face. Closing her own eyes and edging another inch closer just so she could feel Emily's lip ghost her own ever so lightly, the sensation stopped and she felt Emily back away.

Opening her eyes and taking in the brunette's shocked expression, Kaitlin wanted to cry. What had she done... She could see a million and one different things running around in Emily's eye's as no doubt her own expression mirrored the same.

"Kate... I'm so sorry... I... I Need to go" Emily spoke so calm and cool as she turned to leave the car and nearly ran into her apartment block.

Watching the brunette disappear into the foyer, Kaitlin banged her steering wheel as her anger fizzled out. She was under no illusion that what had just happened was clearly her fault. She'd gone and practically thrown one of the best friendships she had had down the drain, all because she couldn't keep her emotions in check. Feeling hot salty tears prickle to her eyes and her throat burn as a lump formed itself, Kaitlin did the only thing she could think of. She turned the ignition, floored the gas pedal and wanted to get away as far as possible from the aching pain that filled her body.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Six**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of its characters... Just thought I'd point that out._**

_AN: I'm back, and can't believe how quick I'm actually getting these chapters up! All your reviews and follow alerts and seriously keeping me motivated._

_This chapter is basically a bit of filler and I could just have gone into chapter seven (Which is the big one by the way) but I got such a great response from my last Emily/JJ chapter that it just felt right to put this in and allowed me to explain the situation a bit better... so without further ado..._

"I don't get it, what are we missing?" Rossi asked out to the team as they found themselves all assembled in the police prescient.

As six pairs of eyes continued to stare at the large white boards which featured maps, victim's pictures, and other essential information the room remained quiet.

Seven women had been murdered in little under a month, all with their tongues removed and their heads shaved. The team knew their profile, it was solid, but nearly a week on and they still hadn't caught the Unsub.

Looking down at his watch and rubbing at his greying temples Hotch let out a sigh, this was getting them nowhere.

"Okay everyone it's getting late; let's call it a night... we'll meet back here first thing tomorrow morning, let's hope some sleep will make us see the missing piece of the puzzle, or at least give Garcia some time to get a hit on that new information we sent to her."

Listening to their unit chief, all of the BAU's agents strained their stiff bodies out of their chairs and headed out to the car park to board the SUV's.

* * *

><p>Placing the key card into the hotel's door, JJ and Emily slumped their way inside. Letting out a low deep moan Emily threw herself down onto her bed, her knees hanging over the edge as her right arm rested over her eyes blocking out the light.<p>

"I take it someone's tired?" JJ enquired as she sat on the adjacent bed and began to pull her boots off.

"No... It's just this case is doing my head in, either we're completely off the mark, or we've got one clever son of a bitch that's giving us the run around" Emily answered the frustration clear in her tone.

"I know" the blonde replied as she walked into the ensuite bathroom, tooth brush in hand. "We've tried increasing the stressor with the press hoping he'd react irrationally and make a mistake, but still nothing..."

Leaving the bathroom a few minutes later and scrapping her blonde hair back up into a lose pony; JJ took in her colleagues appearance. Emily was still lay on her back, legs dangling and an evident frown on her lips. In fact it was the same frown that JJ had noticed Emily wearing throughout the week. She may not be a trained profiler, but the blonde was pretty dam sure there was something else bothering the brunette that wasn't work related.

"Hotch is right we need to step out of the box and look at it from a different angle" Emily spoke out breaking the silence in the room and causing JJ to jump slightly.

"What we all need is to get some sleep" JJ stated as she broke out into a yawn.

Lifting herself off the bed and spraying her fingers through her hair Emily smiled. "Right on queue"

"I'm just going to get changed, do you need anything before I go in?" the brunette enquired with her head tilted towards the bathroom door.

"No I'm all good" JJ smiled as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head and shed her trousers.

Ten minutes later Emily left the ensuite feeling refreshed and sporting a worn Yale T-shirt and some black little shorts. Rolling her neck and rubbing her shoulders Emily pulled back her duvet and slid into the bed.

"Sooo Good" she sighed as she felt her body melt into the mattress.

"That was my exact reaction too" JJ smiled and rolled onto her side so she could face the brunette, her head resting on her hand. "Are you okay Em?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Emily replied lightly

"I don't know it's just you've been a little distant the last couple of days... I was just a bit concerned?"

"It's just this case Jayje; it's frustrating to think that the Unsub is winning us somehow" Emily answered and diverted her gaze over to the corner of the room.

JJ didn't buy it... and she hadn't missed Emily deflect her eye line. "How's things been with Kaitlin?"

Bang there it was, just a mere mention of the other brunette's name and Emily closed down. She rolled onto her back, her deep brown eyes staring at the patterned ceiling as her arms came over her chest in a defensive gesture.

"Em?" JJ pushed as she realised she'd hit the nail on the head "Has something happened between you too?"

"No everything's fine" Emily snapped back. "JJ I'm sorry but I'm tired I'm going to sleep" and with that she rolled her back on the blonde and shut her bedside lamp off.

Feeling her breathing increase ever so slight at the mention of Kate's name, Emily wanted to scold herself for being so off handed with JJ, she knew she was only concerned, but everything was still so raw.

The memories of that night in Kate's car had hounded Emily's mind for the past week. How had she let herself get so deep? Why had she let her stupid urges take over?

Recalling how her heart had crushed inside her chest once she had got back into her apartment, her slender body sliding down the front door, Emily shut her eyes and let out a sigh. She simply didn't know what to do.

It was in those seconds as she found her body being drawn to Kaitlin's that she realised she wanted the brunette more then she had any other person. She was perfect; she'd fallen in love with her best friend... That was when the panic over took her body. She couldn't lose Kate's friendship, she would not jeopardise that, but the problem was it was too late... the second Emily's lips had skated across Kate's that had gone out the window.

So with that Emily did the only thing she knew how to... she shut her emotions down and stored them away. Nearly nine days and she hadn't spoken to the political journalist once. She'd ignored her calls and text's, she'd left her voicemail to queue up, she'd completely cut herself off.

But now as she lay in the dark of the hotel room, the dull ache in heart growing Emily admitted to herself she'd made a mistake. She missed the brunette so much it hurt. But the thing which hurt Emily more than her own pain, was the fact she knew she must have hurt Kaitlin. How would Emily have felt if Kate had done the same to her had the roles been reversed? She wanted to put things right, she knew she had to, but the brunette just didn't know where to begin.

Rolling onto her back the threat of tears building in her eyes Emily called out so quietly she wasn't sure she had spoken the words at all.

"Jayje...?"

"Yeah"

"I... I kissed Kaitlin"

Slamming her eyes closed as JJ flicked the bedside light on illuminating the room Emily could hear the shock and confusion in the other womans voice.

"What... Em when?"

"When she dropped me home after going to Haywires... I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were talking, then next I Kissed her... and then I completely freaked out!"

"What do you mean you freaked?" JJ asked as she sat up out of bed, her blue eyes warm and kind.

"I... just left her their Jayje, I kissed her, panicked and left her in the car... I haven't spoken to her since either..." Emily trailed off as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"What not even by phone?"

Emily simply shook her head.

"Has she tried to get in contact with you?" the blonde asked as she walked over to Emily's bed and sat on the end of it.

"Yeah, she's rang, left me messages everything, but I don't know... I know I must have hurt her, but I don't even know where to begin to put this right"

Sliding up to the brunette, her own heart slightly breaking as she had never seen the profiler look quite so vulnerable, JJ slipped her hand around Emily's.

"Em, why did you freak out?"

Sighing and looking up into JJ's clear blue eyes, Emily shook her head before she continued.

"I wish I knew the straight forward answer, but everything has just got so dam confusing... I told you JJ I'm not used to letting people get close to me, but with Kate... I guess I can't get over the fear that I could lose her completely... but then I think I might already have... by being so... fucking stupid"

Squeezing the brunettes hand to try and offer a small amount of comfort, JJ knew what she had to say.

"Emily... I don't think you've lost her"

Hearing the brunette about to interrupt JJ continued. "She likes you"

"What?" was all Emily could say as she stared at the media Liaison. "How... has she told you?"

"No.. she didn't have to" JJ smiled. "All I had to do was stand and watch the way she looks at you, the way she is around you...for a profiler I'm surprised you haven't seen it yourself" the blonde laughed lightly.

"The night we went to Haywires..."JJ continued "I swear she kept looking at you when she thought no one was watching, I don't even think she realises she does it... And there was the way she slipped her arm around you as if it was the most natural thing in the world... "

"I hadn't noticed" Emily barely mouthed

"I know Em; you sometimes don't notice what's right in front of your face... and look at it this way... who pulled away... she didn't. You've said she's tried to speak to you... chances are she's just as confused as you "

"God Jayje, what have I done..."

"You've done what most normal human beings would do who are trying to protect themselves" JJ continued as she rounded the back of the brunette and brought her arms around her shoulders in a hugging action.

Finally feeling as if a small amount of weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Emily let the first genuine smile in just over a week take hold of her lips.

"Thanks JJ"

"What for?" the blonde asked as she raised an eyebrow

"For making me see sense..."

"Nah..." JJ chuckled "I think I just pushed you in the right direction"

"Well then I think you should be the Sat Nav in my car, because you've done a much better job than that" Emily laughed as the blonde left her bed to climb back into her own.

"I don't think I have the voice" JJ continued to laugh. "At the next junction, turn left" she mocked.

"Hey I don't know, it sounds pretty good to me"

"Em get some sleep" the blonde continued to laugh.

"Night Jayje"

"Night" the blonde replied and shut the light back off.

Neither woman had barely let their heads touch their pillow when they heard the distinct ringing of JJ's mobile.

"You've got to be kidding me" the blonde moaned as she considered pulling the pillow over her head and just letting it ring. Letting her fingers roll over to the bedside cabinet JJ found the offending object...

"Agent Jareau"

Hearing the room go silent, Emily knew it could only be Hotch calling at this time of night.

"Right sir, we'll be down in ten"

Flipping the bedside light back on and swinging her legs out of the warm bed JJ looked over at Emily's waiting eyes. "That was Hotch, Garcia got a hit on one of the names we gave her... Our Unsub is David Flanagan, and we think we have him, Hotch wants us out in ten"

The two women where in the hotel foyer in the less five...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Seven**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters._**

_AN: So here it is the big one... The one I know some of you have all been waiting for. I really hope I've done this justice and you like it. It's defiantly the longest chapter by far, but it didn't feel right to split it..._

_(I've also moved the time line around, below features my favourite season Four Episode, and for all sake and purpose of the story, let's just pretend it happened in season three!)_

Sliding the shower door open as the bathroom filled with steam, Kaitlin quickly grab a towel off the rail as she heard her cell phone begin to ring throughout the apartment. Padding through into her bedroom as the sound became louder she made her way towards her night stand where the object in question lay. Letting her blue eyes trail over the caller ID that registered unknown the brunette tried to ignore the slight churn that rested in her stomach. Glancing at the clock and seeing how late it was, she quickly picked up the call and placed it to her ear.

"Hello" she answered as she began to pat at the water droplets that where running down her body.

"Hi, Kaitlin... It's JJ, I'm sorry to call you so late but..." At that Kaitlin's mind went into over drive, why would JJ be calling her, how had she got her number...? Feeling her heart rate speed up the brunette held her breathe as the media liaison continued. "Emily got injured on the case we've just come back off, and she's refusing for any of us to help her..."

_"Jayje she's being stubborn" Morgan sighed down his phone as he sat outside Emily's apartment. "She let me walk her inside and that was it, she said she'll get some sleep take some painkillers and she'll be fine"_

_"For Christ sake, she has suspected concussion, cracked ribs, and god knows what other injuries, why won't she..." JJ replied as her mind started working at hundred miles per hour. "Well you tried Morgan, if she's not going to let you help you should get off home"_

_Ending her call with Morgan, JJ racked her fingers through her hair as her frustration towards the brunette began peaking... That was when the idea hit her. Getting up from her chair and pushing the last pieces of paperwork away, the blonde made her way down to Garcia's technical leer. Rounding the corner, she knocked the door before pushing it open._

_"Hey Jayje, what do I owe this lovely surprise, I thought you guys had all gone home" the blonde tech genius replied as she caught sight of the person stood in her doorway._

_"They have, I just wanted to get some last minute paperwork filed before the weekend... look Pen I need you to do me a favour, can you find me a phone number"_

_"Do Birds fly!? Of course I can, who's do you need?" Garcia enquired as she began hitting keys._

_"I need Kaitlin's you know Emily's friend"_

_"Okay, not a problem, what's her surname?" Garcia asked as she pushed her glasses up onto her nose._

_"Oh God, I have no idea, Shit... Err... I no she works at the Washington Post can you get anything from that?" the blonde enquired as she moved to the back of her friend._

_"I should be able to, give me a second" the blonde beamed as she continued to tap keys. "Kaitlin James, Political journalist... we've got her!"_

_"Penelope you never fail to amaze me" JJ smiled as she squeezed Garcia's shoulder._

_"Hey I even amaze myself sometimes" the tech genius laughed as she picked up a pink bobble pen and wrote down the number which had appeared on her screen._

_Taking the pink stationary JJ thanked Penelope one last time before going to exit the room on her heel. "Hey Jayje, how come you want Kaitlin's number?"_

_Turning back to face Garcia a determined look now set in the blondes clear blue eyes she replied "Sometimes circumstances need a push to get them started... I'm being that push"_

_"Ooo and now your being all cryptic I love it! Well whatever your plotting make sure it's fabulous" JJ heard Garcia partially cackle as she walked back towards her office._

_Closing the door and sealing herself into her space JJ reached for the phone and dialled the number. Waiting whilst the phone rang the blonde very nearly questioned her judgement as she realised her interfering may very well piss Emily off, but just as she was about to lose her nerve Kate's English accent filled the line._

"How badly is she hurt?" Kaitlin spoke over JJ, the concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Well she's got some pretty bad bruising, cracked ribs, and a possible concussion" JJ sighed "We tried to get Morgan to stay with her, just for the night, but she wasn't having any of it... That's why I called... I didn't know whether you'd..."

"Go round to her apartment?" the brunette answered "Of course I will"  
>Kate finished as she began pulling clean clothes from her wardrobe.<p>

"Thanks Kate" JJ responded.

"No, Thank You... for letting me know" Kaitlin replied, her voice full of sincerity as she wondered if JJ knew about her and Emily's situation .

Clearing the line and slipping into her jeans, Kate discarded her towel and ran towards her front door, grabbing her bag and keys on the way.

Less than twenty minutes later the brunette found herself stood outside Emily's apartment block. Her adrenaline pumping and her heart thudding, Kate made her way into the foyer and towards the lift bank, all the time her mind working on overdrive.

Kaitlin still hadn't heard from Emily since that night in her car. After trying to call and leave messages, Kate was slowly coming to terms that she had totally killed their friendship. But now, as she felt the lift pulling her up the floors, she really couldn't care less. The brunette's early fear that as soon as she saw her, Emily might slam the door in her face was now overridden by the only thing of any importance... making sure that Emily was okay.

* * *

><p>Emily had found herself gazing over the Washington sky line, her deep brown eyes focusing on the peak of the Capitol building when she heard the knock at her door. Looking down at her watch and wincing as even that small movement sent a torrent of aches and pains through her body, the brunette had a sneaky feeling she knew who her late night caller would be.<p>

Even though she had reassured Spencer on the journey home that everything was okay, and if put in the same situation again she would still confess to Cyrus, she knew the young Genius had taken it hard. She had seen the look in Reid's eyes as they spoke, the guilt that he harboured there and wouldn't just simply be able to let go off. Slowly walking to the door the brunette started to build a mask, a mask to hide her pain. The last thing she wanted was for Reid to feel anymore blameworthy.

Not checking her spy hole, Emily extended her arm and slowly pulled the door towards herself, her face masking the pain which burned through her ribs. Looking at her visitor Emily's breathe caught in her throat and her stomach tightened as her gaze settled on that of Kaitlin and not Reid.

Seeing the brunette Kate's heart literally shattered, and it took all of her  
>self control to stop her from reaching out and touching her injured friend. Letting her deep blue eyes wonder over Emily's bruised and swollen face, each glance taking in every line of every bruise, every different tone of blue and purple which shaded the profiler's cheeks, her gaze finished on the profilers cracked lip.<p>

"God Emily... what did they do to you?" Kaitlin let fall from her lips on barely a whisper. She'd expected Emily might be bruised, but she hadn't expected the severity of the bruising, or the exhausted expression which framed the brunettes face.

Letting her brown gaze drop towards her bare feet, Emily sighed internally. She really didn't need this...! Although she would never admit, she felt like complete crap, and having Kaitlin this close to her after everything that happened was just making her feel worse. Yet the brunette felt herself stepping to the side to allow her guest entrance.

"How come you're here?" Emily asked as she pushed the door to and finished her sentence just before the pain would have been audible in her voice.

"I got a call... I mean JJ rang me to say you'd got hurt on the case" Kate started to explain as she felt Emily's gaze almost burn through her skin. "She asked if I'd come and see if you where okay".

"Right" was all Emily replied as she failed to hold back the harshness of her tone as the reality of what JJ had done sank in. "You didn't need to, I'm fine really"

Feeling her heart quicken, Kate found herself stood in front of one of Emily's impenetrable walls and she struggled to hide the hurt in her response.

"I know I didn't have to, But I wanted too".

Watching Emily move away, Kaitlin realised her worst fear was coming to life, Emily was shutting her out...!

Emily didn't reply she just walked past her friend and went to stand by the breakfast bar hoping to give herself some space away from the other brunette. Resting her one arm up on to the marble surface like she had done numerous times before, she was unable to hide the hot sharp pain which flared through her chest.

Hearing the deep intake off breath from Emily and the pained expression over her bruised face, Kate couldn't stop herself from instinctively rushing to the brunette's side.

"Em" Kate sighed, concern etched in her eyes, as she gently rested her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Really Kaitlin I'm fine" Emily quickly replied, her breath laboured as she tried to focus the pain away.

"Emily I'm not buying it, you might have persuaded Morgan to leave you alone, but I'm not" Kate replied, her own tone laced with sternness and she was determined to catch Emily's gaze. "Have you had some Painkillers?"

"Yes, The Medics gave me some before we left Colorado" she stated as could feel Kate trying to guard her towards the Sofa.

"Well, sit down you've got to be more comfortable" Kate soothed as she managed to get Emily over to her sofa.

"Would you like a drink?" The brunette asked once Emily was seated.

"Yeah sure... I've got some Jack Daniel's in the cupboard by the Toaster" the brunette replied her gaze once more fixed on the picturesque window.

Kate just turned to stare at Emily. "You've got to be kidding me! Do you think I'm going to let you drink Alcohol with the amount of pain relief you've got floating around in your system, I bet the Medic's gave you something stronger than just Aspirin?"

Emily turned, her own brown gaze burning into Kaitlin's as her manicured eyebrows raised.

Seeing the death look that the brunette was now giving her, Kate unconsciously stepped forwards "Hey don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy here! I'm just concerned" she defended.

Realising that she was probably going to get as good as she got with Kaitlin, Emily could feel herself backing down. She could feel her stomach churn as the realisation struck her that she was being a complete bitch, when all the other brunette was trying to do was help.

"I'm sorry" Emily sincerely apologised as she once more met Kate's stare.

Just leaving their eye's to meet Kate didn't reply. Instead she tried to express everything she felt in the look's she was passing; that it was okay, and she forgave Emily, she was just worried, and that she was sorry herself.

Watching Emily's lips turn up into a small but tired smile Kate asked the brunette if she'd like some coffee, which she did.

Leaving Kate to make the drinks, neither woman spoke as Emily slowly wrapped her arm around her chest trying to give herself some support from the dull throb which was taking over her chest. Slowly closing her eyes she tried to control her breathing so every breath was even, trying to reduce the discomfort.

Walking towards the living room, Kate stood still for a few seconds as she took in Emily's appearance. The other brunette had never seen Emily look so tired and almost defeated, and that's what scared her the most. Gone was the Emily she thought she knew the strong, Independent women, she'd been replaced with a highly defensive raw stranger.

"I've put your coffee on the table, if you want it just ask and I'll pass it you" Emily heard Kate say as she opened her eyes to see the brunette sat in front of her.

"Thanks" she smiled lightly as she took in the concern in Kaitlin's eyes and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Do you want me to put you a new dressing on that" Kate asked as she placed her own cup next to Emily's and brought her gaze to the small wound on Emily's temple.

Emily felt herself tense at the thought of having Kaitlin so close and her mind instantly shot back to the memory of them in the car. With a protest nearly about to fall from her lips, Kaitlin must have read something dark within Emily's eye's as she interrupted.

"Em please" she sighed, unable to hide the hurt once again as the brunette tried to push her away. "I can't just sit here knowing your hurt... and not do anything"

Feeling the walls she was trying so hard to erect start to shake, her own heart aching at the saddened look in Kate's gaze, Emily simply nodded her head and told her friend she should have some fresh dressings in the bathroom cabinet.

"Okay, I'll just go and grab them"

No sooner had she left Emily's sight, then the brunette heard Kate coming back down the stairs, her heels clicking on the hard wood.

"I've brought some antiseptic wipes down to" Kate said as she knelt down in front of the brunette and brought her fingers to Emily's temple, gently peeling back the blooded dressing.

Closing her eyes, Emily's breath caught in her throat at the feeling of her skin pulling against the adhesive and the soft, warm touch of Kaitlin's delicate fingers.

Looking at the deep gash in Emily's pale skin, Kate couldn't stop herself from lightly drawing her finger around the damaged and exposed wound, her heart once more banged against her chest, that the fact that someone could hurt the brunette in such a away.

"Em, what happened?" Kaitlin quietly questioned as she removed a wipe from the packet she had placed on the seat next to her.

Letting her gaze drop so it reached Kaitlin, she slowly began to tell the brunette how herself and Reid had gone under cover as child abuse experts, but everything had gone array when the compound had been raided by the local police, and then Cyrus found out that one of them worked for the FBI.

"He held a gun, against Spence's head... I had no other option" Emily sighed as she could feel the cool of the clothe run over her skin.

"That's when Cyrus grabbed me" the brunette continued as she diverted her gaze over Kate's shoulder so it landed in the corner of the room.

Feeling Emily's uncomfort Kate gently took her hand in her own and rubbed the pad off her thumb over the brunette's knuckles. "It's okay Em you don't need to tell me anymore"

"You know I think you should have been a nurse" Emily smiled softly as she subtly changed the conversation and ran her fingers over the newly placed dressing.

"Who me" Kate laughed as she moved herself back to sit on the sofa. "No way, I don't have the patience"

"Well you've done a good job on me... Thanks"

"You're Welcome" Kaitlin smiled as she finally noticed Emily start to relax in her presence.

Feeling the tense atmosphere between each other slowly melt away, Emily could feel the waves of tiredness wash over her already weary body. Looking down at the blood stained blouse she still wore, she realised she was going to have to get herself changed somehow. Trying to ignore the slight nauseous feeling that engulfed her stomach at the thought of the pain she would no doubt feel, Emily knew she would have to ask for help.

"Kate?" the profiler said breaking the silence "I'm going to have to get changed for bed... would you mind... helping me, I don't know whether I'll manage by myself, and I don't fancy sleeping in this" Emily said gently, as she felt another wall crumble at having to give up her independence.

"Of course I will, you know you don't have to ask" Kaitlin genuinely smiled as she moved to help Emily off the sofa.

Helping the brunette slowly up the stairs one step at a time, Kaitlin felt a flourish of nervousness pass through her body. She couldn't deny the relief that she felt as she realised the Brunette was letting her back in, but the thought of actually undressing Emily...  
>Following her into the bedroom, Kate let her deep blue eyes take in every last inch of Emily's room. Her eye's roaming over the floor to ceiling windows that mirrored downstairs and offered the same spectacular view. Stepping further into the room, and noticing the large bed that was dressed in crisp white and pale blue bedding, Kate asked Emily where her clean clothes where.<p>

"You should fine some in the second draw over there" Emily indicated as she tried to undo the buttons on her blouse.

Kneeling down to select some clothes, Kate choose a loose t-shirt and some sleep shorts before turning back on Emily and seeing her still struggling with the buttons.

"Em come here" Kate quietly instructed as she placed the clothes on the bed and lightly removed Emily's elegant fingers away from the shirt and replaced them with her own. "Let me"

Not saying a word Emily just stood still as she watched Kate slowly undo each button, exposing more and more of her skin. Feeling her friend slide the cotton shirt off her shoulders, Emily shut her eyes as she suddenly felt very conscious of her exposed and battered body.

I could kill that bastard for hurting you! Kate screamed internally as she took in Emily's bandaged chest which offered her cracked ribs extra support. Swallowing deep as she found a small lump forming in her throat Kate's eyes continued to take in the black bruising which spread out from underneath the brunettes wrapping and on to her stomach. Trailing her fingers feather light, she slowly traced the bruising. Watching her finger move from Emily's flat toned stomach to the edge of the bandage and over to the hand mark that had been left on Emily's upper arm, Kaitlin could have sworn she felt the brunette shiver under her touch.

Slowly pulling away, she moved to Emily's bed and retrieved the t-shirt. Sliding her hands up into the neck opening Kate slowly pulled the fabric over Emily's head, trying with every ounce of her being to not inflict anymore pain on to the profiler's body.

Having finally slide the top into place, Kate gently pulled the brunette's hair free so it fall gracefully around her shoulders.

"Thanks" Emily smiled, the tiredness once more evident in her voice.

"It's okay... Sit on the bed for me and I can get your shorts on" Kate instructed.

Doing as she was told Emily slowly lowered herself as she watched Kaitlin slide her trousers down her toned legs and replace them with the sleep shorts. The feeling of the brunettes fingers on her skin, causing Emily to hold her breath.

Standing up Kate gathered the dirty clothes and placed them in the wash basket in the far corner of the room; the whole time highly aware of Emily's gaze following her.

"Em you look exhausted, are you sure there's nothing I can get you?" Kate asked as she propped up the pillows and pulled back the duvet for Emily to get in.

"No I'm fine" she answered as she slid herself into bed, the pain spread across her face as she was unable to hold the moan which escaped her lips.

Watching the brunette, Kaitlin's heart continued to break; this was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. Watching the women she knew she had fallen in love with, lie there in pain, and not be able to do anything about it. But more, not be able to do anything about her feelings or act on them...

"Em do you want me to stay, I can sleep on the sofa... But I don't want to leave you like this" Kate said with whole hearted honesty.

Feeling the wave of pain ease Emily nodded her head, she hated this, the feeling of being vulnerable, but if she admitted it she didn't want to be alone. "But stay with me... please" the brunette said as she felt her heart pound in her chest as she waited for Kaitlin's response.

"Okay" Kate smiled weakly. That wasn't what she'd expected. "Let me go grab a glass of water and I'll be straight back up".

Watching Kaitlin leave the room Emily shut her eyes tight as she let her body sink into the bed, hoping her mattress would soak up all her pain. She knew she was playing with fire, having Kate stay... and here in her room. But the second she felt the brunette's fingers roaming so lightly over her bruised skin and she saw the look of pain in Kate's eyes; a pain because she herself was in pain, Emily's resolve melted and her walls crumbled to their foundations. How much had she missed Kaitlin? How many times had she gone to ring her since her conversation with JJ, but not managed to find the words? Yet here Kate was, after everything the brunette had no doubt but her through, not giving in and determined to take care of her. Letting her mind wonder, Emily's physical and emotional exhaustion soon took over and by the time Kaitlin returned the brunette was in a light slumber.

Slowly lying down on the bed next to Emily, Kate smiled to herself as even though Emily was battered and bruised; even as she slept she was still as beautiful as ever. The way Emily's raven hair fanned out so perfectly on her pillow was enough to make Kaitlin ache for her.

Staring up at the ceiling, she sighed long and hard as she knew sleep wasn't on her horizon anytime soon, especially not as she feared she might roll over and hurt the brunette. Sliding her arm off the sheets Kate let her fingers roam for the bag that she had just brought up. Dipping them into the bag's opening the brunette soon found what she was looking for. Bringing the IPod in front of her eyes and placing the ear plugs into her ears, she hit shuffle.

Closing her eyes as she could feel Emily's body move ever so slightly next to her own, Kate let the melody of the song soak into her soul.

_I...get a little tongue twisted, every time I talk to you when I see you, and I'm... just glad that you missed it, the way I stare to memorise your face._

_To kiss you in my mind, love you all the time..._

_Because when I close my eyes I still can see your smile, it's bright enough to light my life, out of my darkest hour...please believes it's true, when I tell you I love you..._

Letting her blue eyes rest on the sleeping brunette, Kate couldn't hold back the tears which spilled from her eyes as the song continued to play.

"God what have I let myself get into" she whispered as she swiped at her own tears and found her free hand moving to stoke the dark hair sprayed out next to her. "It hurts me so much, seeing you in pain like this, and knowing I can't do anything to stop it..." Feeling her emotions pour free the brunette continued. "What if that Cyrus guy had done worst to you... what if you hadn't come back to me" Kate sobbed as her heart ached. "I don't know how I'd cope with that, your my best friend and so, so much more..."

"I'll always come back to you"

Stopping dead, Kaitlin's heart froze in her chest and her stomach clinched as the words registered to her ears.

Moving her head slightly, her vision hazy from the still falling tears Kate's eye's met those of Emily's.

"I promise you Kaitlin I will always come back to you" Emily repeated once more as she tried to push herself up the bed.

Sliding herself up to help the profiler, Kate just stared at Emily completely mesmerised at what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry" Emily whispered once she was sitting up and took Kaitlin's hand in her own "I didn't mean to shut you out... I was just so scared that I'd lose you completely...I did the only thing I knew how to, I closed myself away, that way I couldn't get hurt... But it hurt so much without you, not having you around, I missed you so much" she continued.

Wiping once more at the tears, Kaitlin squeezed the brunette's hand.

"Sshh, you don't have to apologise... I'm not sorry, I wouldn't change a thing, if it meant I still got to have you here... like this, now" Kate smiled as she inched forward to Emily.

Staring into Kate's beautiful blue eyes, she knew she wouldn't pull away this time. Watching Kaitlin's mouth and body move slowly towards her, Emily felt her eyes begin to close. Taking a breath that yet again caused pain to shoot through her chest Emily ignored it as she finally felt Kate's soft lips glide over her own. Feeling the soft, warm skin feather over her own, the pressure slowly building, Emily couldn't hold back the low moan that left her chest. It was perfect... and a million times better. Just to have Kaitlin so close and to feel the heat of her mouth on cover hers was heaven. Feeling the brunette's tongue skirt and skim asking for permission, Emily didn't hesitate as she let Kate's tongue inside and it danced against her own. Sliding her own tongue against Kate's the kiss filled with months of unspoken longing and passion, Emily could feel light finger tips move up into her hair, which sent a million Goosebumps over her body.

Finally breaking apart when the need for air became too much and their lungs where burning, Kaitlin felt her stomach burn low and deep as she saw the desire cloud in Emily's dark eyes, sending them almost black.

Leaning back in to rest her forehead against Emily's, Kate placed another light kiss onto the brunette's lips before murmuring her name and sliding a hand underneath Emily's T-Shirt and letting the heat warm her skin.

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt you" Kate whispered.

"You could never hurt me" Emily whispered back as she rubbed her thumb over the damp skin of Kate's cheeks.

Lying her body against Emily's, the brunette gently wrapped her arms around the profilers' bruised torso as she rested her face into the crook of Emily's neck, smiling against the warm smooth skin, as for the first time in a long time Kaitlin felt complete.

**AN2: So there you go! I really hope you enjoyed it and your reviews would be massively appreciated. Another big thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far, followed, alerted etc... And thank you to everyone who took the time to read my ramblings.**

**For anyone that also wants to know, the song that I used was I" see your Smile" by Gloria Estefan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Eight**

_AN: Sorry for the delay in posting a chapter, I went away on holiday, and then everything got really busy with work but I'm hoping to get them more frequent again. As always I'd like to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this and following etc! I'm writing this for you_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or its characters._**

The Smooth warm finger tips that rested upon her stomach where all Emily wanted to concentrate on.

She could hear the steady intake and exhale of Kaitlin's breath, as the brunette lay sleeping next to her, the hand that had crept under her over sized t-shirt still resting on Emily's bruised and battered skin.

The BAU profiler didn't dare move, not just because her body still ached like she'd been hit by a steam train, but she didn't want this to end... The feeling of finally having Kaitlin next to her, and having a part of her heart, that she could keep and call her own.

Emily hadn't been able to believe what she had heard when Kate's words had passed her ears earlier in the night. Her heart ached and yearned to comfort the brunette but at the same time; she was unable to speak as she needed to know exactly how Kate felt. However once sobs had started to leave the other brunette's body, Emily couldn't stand it no more. Hours later and she could still feel the heat on her lips from where they had kissed; a kiss which had been so sweet, passionate, and everything in between.

Letting her dark brown eyes focus on Kaitlin's sleeping figure, her thick chocolate hair draped over the pillow, Emily sighed at just how beautiful Kate really was. With the golden sun rising and seeping through the blind's, casting a warm glow over the journalists smooth complexion, Emily thought she looked like a Greek goddess; and it was a sight she realised almost instantly, that she wanted to relive every day.

Feeling Kate gently move and her fingers flex over Emily's warm skin, her breath hitched in her chest as she was met with the other woman's sleepy blue gaze.

"Hi" Kate whispered shyly as she was unable to break the connection, her own stomach gently flipping.

"Hey Yourself" Emily replied and slowly moved her own hand under her top to prevent the brunette from moving away. "Did I wake you?"

Kaitlin slowly shook her head, her body still comforted with sleep. "No...How are you feeling?" she asked as she slowly rose up the bed, and smiled at the contact of Emily's hand over her own.

"I'm fine" she automatically replied and was met with a raised Eyebrow.

"Em?"

"Okay, I'm a bit sore, but nothing a few more painkillers won't cure"

"Your impossible, do you know that?" the brunette teased as she edged towards Emily's inviting lips.

Gently ghosting Emily's mouth Kaitlin slowly traced her tongue over the cracked skin and smiled into the embrace as she heard a sigh escape the brunette.

"I've been told" she smiled weakly as she rested her forehead into Kate's. "Thank You for staying with me"

Pulling away, Kate stared deep into Emily's eye's and was met with uncertainty. She knew what Emily felt, she felt it to... she wanted to make sure that what they had shared last night, what was happening to them now was real, and there were no regrets.

"I didn't want to be anywhere else" she reassured, and gently cooped the brunettes face.

Turning her head gently and trying to ignore the pain which shot through her body, Emily kissed Kaitlin's palm. "Thank You"

Leaning back in once more as her lips met Emily's, her hand stroking the brunettes cheek, Kate realised she really couldn't get enough of the brunette and this new sensation which coursed through her vein's. The feeling of Emily's lips, the warmth of her body so close, and the smell of her shampoo intoxicated every inch of her being. Having to break apart only when the need for air became too much and Kate's lungs ached, she sighed as she looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"I'm going to have to leave soon" the disappointment clear in her voice.

"I know" Emily replied as she went to reach forward to move a strand of Kate's dark hair from her face, but winced as her rib's put up protest.

"Trust me, if I didn't have to attend this scheduled press conference, I wouldn't be going anywhere... In fact I'm in two minds whether to go or not, I don't want to leave you"

"You need to go Kate, I'll be fine... I promise" she stated as she entwined their fingers together "I'll still be here"

"You better be!" Kate laughed as she ran her fingers through her bed hair. "Do you need anything?"

Emily let her gaze search her bedroom as if something would jump before replying "I should be fine"

Leaving their fingers linked Kate lifted herself from the bed, the sheets crinkled, and walked around to stand in front of Emily. Gently pulling her up so not to hurt her, Kate wrapped her arms around the brunette her fingers slipping under the fabric of her T-shirt.

Feeling Kaitlin's fingers trace random shapes over her skin, Emily shivered into her touch and closed her eyes. "I've wanted you for so long" she whispered.

"Ssshh" Kate soothed as she pressed her warm lips onto Emily's pulse point and lightly sucked. "I want you to, so much"

Forgetting about her injuries, Emily's body reacted on instinct as she pulled the brunette closer, but was instantly hit with a searing pain through her rib cage. "Shit" she cursed.

"Em, honey, what are you doing?" Kate asked out concerned as she pulled away and slid her arms around Emily's waist.

"Getting carried away" she tried to reply light heartily, but Emily knew she wouldn't be able to fool the other woman, her breathing erratic as she tried to ride through the pain.

"Stay there, I'll be back in a second" Kate spoke as she turned to walk out the room.

Watching the brunette leave, Emily's eye's traced every step she made until she had disappeared through the doorway.  
>She hated this, feeling so vulnerable. Turning herself she focused her vision on an early morning DC as the sun nearly topped the peak of the Capitol building. Watching the various cars driving up the highway in the distance, her mind lost in thought as so many things and question she had yet to say wouldn't leave her alone she didn't hear Kaitlin walk back into the room with Painkillers and a glass of water.<p>

"Here take these" Kate spoke as she passed them over to the brunette.

"Thank You" Emily replied with a weak smile after she'd swallowed the pills.

Sliding her arms back around the brunette and stroking her slender fingers through Emily's dark hair Kate let her eyes gaze out over the beautiful early morning as both women stood there in silence. Neither one needing to use words to convey how they each felt.

"If you need anything, you phone me, Okay? I'll be right here"

"I will" Emily replied and turned her head to look into Kate's startling blue eyes.

"I'm going to come straight back once I finish... Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, you don't have to ask" the brunette smiled and pushed her lips to Kaitlin's.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I'm going to find it very hard to leave this room!?" The brunette smirked against Emily's lips.

"Mmm, maybe that's my plan"

Kaitlin couldn't stop the laugh that left her body... "So that's what you're up to then" Looking back at her watch, she realised she really did need to make a move if she was going to get changed before heading into the office. "Honey I really do need to go" she said as her eyes met Emily's, her heart swelling as she realised she finally had the women, she had longed for, for several months.

"Okay, I'll walk you out" Emily responded and took Kaitlin's hand in her own.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine, do you want to get back into bed?"

"No, I'm wide awake now I was thinking I might try for a shower" the brunette smiled trying to ease the other women's concern.

Following Emily down the stairs into her living room, the sun spilling through the windows casting a golden glow over the furniture, Kate stopped as she pulled Emily lightly back to her body and placed a chaste kiss against her mouth. "I'll see you later"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Emily found herself once more in her bedroom. Standing in the doorway she cast her gaze over the bed which was the feature of the room and smiled. She smiled at the creased and wrinkled sheets which showed evidence that two people had slept in it, and the fact she wasn't alone anymore.<p>

Reaching her nimble fingers to the hem of her T-shirt Emily began to pull the garment up over her beaten body and moaned out as tears sprung to her eyes, the pain throbbing in her chest. Having eventually removed it, the top fell from the brunette's grasp as she wrapped her arms tight around her waist waiting for the pain to subside.  
>Once her breath was under control, Emily opened her eyes realising they had shut when the pain had took over, and proceeded to undo her bandage support.<p>

Walking over to the full length mirror which stood in the corner of the room, the brunette did an internal sigh as she took in her appearance. She realised she was bruised, she had to be from the amount of discomfort she was feeling, what she hadn't expect was the deep dark purple colouring to be spread over the majority of her chest. Feeling her cheeks warm and her stomach flip, Emily couldn't help but suddenly feel embarrassed that she had let Kaitlin see her in this state, the purple swathe spreading in all directions. Letting her eyes continue to move further up her body, she noticed how tired and worn she looked, her usually bright onyx eyes, where framed with dark rings, and sunken hollows.

Turning away quickly as she didn't want to be reminded of what she had experienced less than twenty four hours ago, the memories of the Compound still rich and raw, Emily padded her way over to the en-suite bathroom. Slipping out of her sleep shorts, she turned the shower on full, and was eloped in the steam and the pounding of the water thundering out of the faucet.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his large desk, Hotch signed the last of the case files which would officially close the investigation in Colorado. Resting his pen down, he let his dark hooded eyes stare at the picture of Haley and Jack taken from a picnic earlier that year. Aaron knew he had no reason to be in the office this early, seven thirty, and the usual buzz of the bull pen stayed still and quite as the odd agent walked through. Reaching over to his phone and ignoring the two missed calls from his wife, Hotch pressed his speed dial for the team.<p>

"Prentiss"

"It's Hotch, How are you feeling?" he enquired.

Having been out the shower for nearly half an hour, Emily hadn't mustered up the courage to attempt to get dressed, so as she lowered herself onto her sofa, her body wrapped with a white towel she answered her boss.

"Not too bad" she lied "Just a little sore, but I should be able to be back in the field in no time" she added optimistically.

"Emily you've got cracked ribs, they'll be no rushing you back into the field, and until your cleared fit enough, you'll be on office duty here in Quantico, I'm sure Garcia would like the company"

"But" Emily when into interject, but Hotch overrode her.

"No buts' Emily"

"Yes Sir" she replied, her tone defeated.

"And I hope your staying at home today... I don't want to see your face in that bull pen do you understand?" His tone firm and assertive, giving Emily no other choice then to confirm she understood. "Good, now get some rest and I'll speak to you later.

As Emily ended the call with her Unit leader, she sighed. She knew she'd have to stay at Quantico but it didn't make the fact any less bearable that she hated being on desk duty when her team where out in the field.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Nine**

_AN: Hi everyone... No I haven't fell of the face of the earth although I guess it feels like it! I ended up moving house and having no internet connection for months so I couldn't update. The final push was the review I received the other day that finally got me back into gear. So here's a new chapter and I've already got the next four to five chapters all planned and ready to be wrote!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its Characters._**

The conference hall was full of reporters and journalists as a dull murmur settled over Kaitlin's ears. She could hear several distinct voices but neither one was able to filtrate her thoughts as they firmly belonged to Emily. Sitting back into her chair, her legs crossed, and her deep blue eyes focused on the screen of her tablet the brunette's stomach flipped at the thought of the beautiful women and the night they had shared together.

Since leaving Emily earlier that morning all Kate had wanted to do was head straight back to her. Her legs almost tingled with anticipation as she wanted to jump up from her sit and run back to the other woman's apartment and into her arms. Letting a small smile spread over her lips Kaitlin nearly chuckled as she remembered this feeling being similar to what she used to feel as a child, sat in bed early Christmas morning waiting patiently to run downstairs and see what presents Santa had brought her.

As her mind continued to wonder, Kaitlin failed to hear the Head Speaker call out for the Washington Post. As the room fell silent on expectant ears, Kate jumped as the gentleman next to her in a grey pinstriped suit lightly knocked her arm to gain her attention.  
>Looking up from the few lines that had materialised on her screen, Kaitlin silently cursed herself that she hadn't been paying more attention and had no idea what she was supposed to say or how far along in the press conference they had got. Praying the question she was about to ask hadn't already been said she brought her gaze to meet the head speaker and the four others on the podium and began to speak.<p>

"So in line with the section four amendment, what affect do you think the new changes will actually have on the working classes of DC"

Hearing the middle aged women who was sat on the far end of the podium begin to answer her question the brunette let go an internal sigh as she thanked god she'd managed to work her way through that one. Trying to focus she began writing down the key points the older women was saying before turning to the man next to her and giving him a small smile "Thanks for that, I'd totally zoned out there"

"I'd noticed, although I don't blame you, I think watching paint dry would be more exciting than being sat here, I mean is anyone really interested in a section amendment of a bill hardly anyone is aware of?" he whispered.

"Good point" Kaitlin smiled back the humour evident in her tone.  
>"Let's hope we'll be out of here soon" he continued "I'm planning on starting my weekend early".<p>

Returning his smile and typing the last of her notes onto the screen Kate couldn't hold back the smile that slid over her face. "Now that does sound like a good idea, I know there's somewhere I'd rather be then sat here"

"Got something nice planned?" he asked as he reached forward to his briefcase and pulled out a set of clipped papers.

"Not planned no but I'm having a night in with my..." For a brief second Kaitlin paused and her heart jumped. She was about to say friend just like she had a thousand times before, but now that didn't seem appropriate and the brunette was sure her cheeks where flushing a warm red as "girlfriend" lingered on the tip of her tongue.

Wanting to know for the first time how it would feel to declare her relationship with Emily out loud, the brunette continued as she met the other man's green eyes. "With my girlfriend"

The second the words left her mouth and met her ears, her smile continued to grow. As cliché as it was, it just sounded right. Emily Prentiss was finally her girlfriend.

Seeing the slight confusion pass through his a gaze as what Kaitlin said registered, a look which over the years the brunette had grown accustomed too she returned his question back. "How about yourself do you have anything planned?"

Continuing to look at her for a few seconds longer than necessary, his green eyes silently searching her face for what Kate believed where "the clues" he soon regained himself and carried on. "I'm going camping with my wife & kids, we do it every year"

"That sounds lovely, especially as the weathers good at the moment"

"I know" he smiled but was soon cut off as the head speaker called out for the Washington Diplomat.

Watching the man discreetly clear his throat and quickly skim through the paper notes on his lap, Kate watched as he confidently addressed the head speaker and the panel. Listening to the response that was given to the room, Kaitlin began typing once more before emailing her notes to her office computer.

Looking down at her wrist to check the time as she unconsciously spread her fingers through her hair, she began to pack her tablet away as the other journalists in the room began to filter out. Slowly standing up and smoothing the creases out of her dress, she turned once more to the journalist next to her. "Looks like you're going to be able to get off early then" she smiled.

"That it does" he replied as he clipped the clasps on his brief case and turned his head in her direction. "Well have a nice evening with your girlfriend..."he paused as he realised he didn't know the brunette's name.

"Kate" she replied and extended her hand.

Repeating her name he grasped her hand and shock it gently as he introduced himself. "I'm Richard, no doubt we'll probably cross paths again at some point, it's been nice speaking to you".

"You too" she replied as she slid her arms into her jacket..."Well we better get going, there's no need to stay here any longer then we have to" she laughed.

With that she bent down to grab her handbag, wished him fair well and headed for the exit, all the time knowing that she would soon be back with Emily.

* * *

><p>There was one word to describe Emily's mood and that was bored. Having eventually managed to get dressed and dose herself up on painkillers she had found herself sat on the sofa surrounded by pillows to help support her ribs and her favourite Kurt Vonnegut novel in hand.<br>Turning the page of the well worn book, the spine growing more and more tatted over time, she shifted position only to feel the familiar ache shoot through her chest. As she began reading a new chapter, her mind wouldn't process the words and she soon found herself going off on a tangent; her mind filled with thoughts of Kaitlin.

She kept replaying how beautiful the brunette looked lay next to her, her eyes gently closed and the soft rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Emily really couldn't recall the last time she had felt like this. Yes she had had the excited new relationship feeling before, but with Kate there was an added something that she had never experienced and if truth be told, it slightly scared her. She knew around Kate her protective defences where completely inadequate and she found herself completely open with her. But what worried the profiler was that when Kaitlin was in her arms she didn't care.

Having turned several pages and not being able to re call one thing she had read Emily finally gave up on the book and dropped it next to her mobile on the sofa. Reaching her pale elegant fingers towards the device she picked it up and opened a new text.

Searching for Kate's name in her contact list, she couldn't ignore the butterfly's that where forming in her stomach. Her mind automatically going to the last kiss they had shared before the brunette had left to go to work. Closing her dark brown eyes she could feel the smoothness of Kate's lips as they spread over her own and the warm breath that ghosted her skin.

Smiling as she was met once more with the inside of her apartment, she began typing a message.

Didn't want to ring you in case you're still in the conference, hope its going okay? I'm going out of my mind back here, there's only so much day time TV I can watch before I'm crawling the walls. I'll see you later...

Reading her text she stopped, she wanted to ask Kaitlin to stay the night, she didn't want to wake up and feel the sheets cold next to her in the morning.

Their friendship had always been so simple. Right from the start Emily had found herself at ease around the other brunette, so why now was she afraid to say what she wanted? She knew Kaitlin felt the exact same way as she did, last night and this morning only helped reinforce that... Biting the bullet and feeling her butterfly's intensify she carried on typing.

If you want to bring a change of clothes, I'd really like it if you stayed over tonight. E xx

Staring out of the window, as the afternoon sun shone above DC, it was only a few minutes before Emily's mobile beeped signalling she had a new message. Sliding the lock on her phone, she read Kaitlin's response.

No the conference is over, just back at the office writing up this morning's article so I can get it off to the editors before the weekend. Hopefully I shouldn't be too much longer. And I'd love to stay over. How about I cook us something to eat? How are you feeling anyway...? Wait would you actually tell me truth? K xx

Relaxing back into the stacked cushions a smile spread over her bruised face for the umpteenth time that day, Emily couldn't resist the small laugh that escaped her lips as she could mentally hear Kate's voice saying the last line. The joking almost sarcastic banter they naturally shared never failed to make her heart beat that little bit faster.

I think you'll find the question should be, Would you believe me If I told you I was feeling like I wanted to climb Mount Kilimanjaro? Having you cook sounds like a brilliant idea, especially if it's anything like that salmon you made a few weeks back, that was amazing! E xx

Within seconds she received a reply.

Seriously! Are you kidding me! Mmm believe it or not Em I don't believe you! I hope you're not doing anything to strenuous, day time TV sounds like quite a good idea to me, we all love a good Ellen re- run. And I'm just happy I didn't give you food poisoning with the salmon. See ya later honey. K xx

Sliding her thumb over the writing on the screen as if she was able to send her feelings through the phone to the brunette sat in her office, Emily knew she was head over heels. How could such a simple message fill her with butterflies and excitement? Re- reading the message several times, it took her unaware as the phone started to ring in her hand and JJ's caller ID showed on the screen.

Suddenly feeling her cheeks burn, Emily hesitated for only a second as she answered the call. She knew the reason why the blonde media liaison was ringing was to find out if her little plan had worked. Which it had, wonderfully but the brunette couldn't help but feel like having a little fun with the younger women.

"Hi Em, how are you feeling" the blonde stated matter of factly.

"Don't how are you feeling me JJ, I can't believe what you did last night!" Emily scolded but found it difficult to hide her smile.

There it was! The brunette certainly didn't beat around the bush JJ thought not to mention she sounded really pissed. Pausing for only a second she tried to think of her come back.

"Excuse me?" She replied innocently hoping to play the dumb card.

"Don't play stupid with me JJ, you sent Kate around last night after I repeatedly asked to be left alone!"

"Oh that? Well I was worried about you and you sent Morgan away and..."

"Jayje save it!" Emily over cut her before softening her voice as she couldn't be mean to the Blonde any longer. "Thank you"

"Wh... What?" JJ stammered as Emily's words registered.

"Thank you" Emily smiled and her words where filled with warmth. "I guess we finally sorted things out, and if you hadn't of insisted on someone being with me, we would never..."

"Oh my God Em, that's brilliant" the blonde beamed down the phone as she felt proud of her friend. "So you're not really mad at me?"

No I'm not mad at you Jayje! Although I can't say I wasn't last night when I found Kate on my door step telling me you'd contacted her... How did you even get her number...? Wait don't ask that, I don't want to know!"

Hearing JJ's laugh fill the line, it soon became infectious and both friends where laughing at each other.

"Soooo..." JJ eventually said, lacing it with as much playful banter as she could.

"Soooo what?" Emily shot back instantly knowing exactly where the blonde was going.

"Come on Em, you've confided in me about everything else... So what happened?"

"You know I don't think Morgan realised how right he was when he said you're like a dog with a bone" the brunette joked as she felt her cheeks flush a warm pink as she thought about what she would tell the other woman. "Well, we both told each other how we felt, and... She stayed over"

"Really!" The blonde beamed, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, although we didn't do anything" Emily quickly retorted, suddenly feeling like a teenager being caught by her parents. "We just ended up falling asleep together"

"You didn't have to actually "do anything", just the fact that you where together and havevsorted everything out is the main thing... The other stuff can come... Later" the blonde laughed.

"Oh my god JJ I can't believe we're having this conversation... Haven't you got work to do?!"

"I do, but I wanted to check on you first , seriously how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, at the moment it's just really uncomfortable not to mention I look like a giant black current, I think I should take shares with Estée Lauder, for the amount of foundation I'm going to need to hide these baby's" the brunette replied.

"We'll just take it Easy Em, Hotch doesn't expect you back for at least a week, so you've got plenty of time to rest"

"Tell me about it, I'm already itching to get out of her!"

"You know you're the only person I know Emily, who can have cracked ribs and god knows how many other injuries and still be dying to get back to work, your actually crazy! Enjoy the break and spend some time with your "girl" "she added, the last bit sounding terribly like Morgan.

"Okay and on that note I'm going to let you do some work" Emily chuckled. "Thanks again Jayje, I really mean that!"

"Your welcome Emily, I just wanted to see you happy and I know Kaitlin does... I'll speak to you soon"

As both women said their goodbyes and Emily disconnected the line, she really couldn't help but think could things get any better?

**AN 2: So if anyone is still following or likes this story let me know! The review box is just there...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Ten**

_AN: Thank you so much to everyone who's still with me and continues to enjoy the story & a big hello to everyone new who's started following it! I'm not going to ramble on to much so I hope you enjoy..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of the Characters. The song used is "Baby I'm a Fool" by the amazingly talented Melody Gardot.**_

Hearing the door bell chime, Emily slowly eased herself up off the sofa conscious of her bruised chest, and walked towards the door. As she neared she couldn't control the butterfly's that danced around her stomach for she knew Kaitlin was on the other side of the door frame. Pulling it towards herself, her dark liquid eyes where met with the smiling face of the brunette.

"Hi" Kaitlin beamed as she saw the beautiful profiler stood in front of her.

Stepping aside to let the other woman in, Emily watched as Kaitlin dropped her overnight bag and some groceries in the hallway before she walked towards her and caught the journalist's lips with her own. Hearing Kate's breath stall and her arms automatically slide gently up Emily's back, the brunette knew she had made the right move. Ever since that morning when Kaitlin had left for work Emily had craved to feel the other woman's mouth back on her own and to feel the warmth of their body's pressed close together.

Not wanting to rush anything, Emily couldn't deny the feelings that ran throughout her body as her tongue skimmed and skated over Kate's mouth and the way the brunette's finger tips trailed up and down her spine.

Only breaking apart when both their lungs burned for oxygen, Kate's deep blue eyes sparkled as she took in the breathless brunette stood in front of her.

"Wow..." Kate sighed as she took in a deep breath "that was some welcome"

Returning Kaitlin's smile and gently pulling the corner of her lip into her mouth, her brown eyes sparkling Emily replied "Well I've been wanting to do that all day"

Seeing Kate's eyes cloud dark as her words registered, Emily saw the other brunette edging towards her, and soon felt the warmth of her breath tail over her cheek bone and ear lobe.  
>Barely pressing her lips to the shell of Emily's ear Kaitlin whispered "Well I've been wanting to do this all day..."<p>

Holding Emily by the hips she slowly guided her backwards towards the wall as blue eyes clashed with brown. Resting her against the hard surface and leaning in close Kaitlin lightly sucked Emily's ear lobe before trailing her tongue down the smooth pale skin of her neck and down to the throbbing beat of her pulse point.

Letting her eyes flutter shut as the heat of Kate's kisses warmed her skin and sent a warmth low in her body, she couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her lips.

Pulling away and seeing Emily's eyes fly open, Kate's heart hammered against her chest as she saw the pure look of lust burn deep within the profiler's eyes. Lifting her hand to gently cup the swathe of purple that covered the brunette's cheek, she leaned in once more before ghosting over Emily's lips "and this..."

Taking Emily's mouth Kate slid her tongue forward silently asking for permission as her fingers trailed up into the brunette's hair. Feeling Emily part her lips, granting the one thing Kaitlin craved and needed, she found her tongue thrashing against the other women's as a deep moan left her body. No matter how many times she may have fantasised over kissing the brunette, nothing in Kate's wildest dreams would ever be able to compare to what was happening to her at that very moment. The way ever nerve ending stood on end and sent electricity surging throughout her body.

Wanting to pull Kaitlin flush against her body, so every inch of each other modelled together Emily knew she wouldn't be able to due to her injuries. Her lungs where already aching and a dull pain spread across her chest so she resisted and wrapped her arms low around the other woman's hips and lightly tugged them towards herself. Feeling Kate lift her hips, no doubt trying to feel some form of friction, the brunette flicked her tongue against the younger woman's before breaking their heated kiss when the low burning inside her chest finally won out.

Resting their foreheads together as both woman breathed hard trying to catch their breath, neither could hide the smile that spread over their faces.

Sliding her fingers out of Emily's hair, Kate clasped her hands over the brunette's that where still attached to her hips. "So how are you feeling?" She quietly laughed as she pulled away but left their fingers entwined.

"After that, a lot better actually" Emily smiled and lead the brunette further into her apartment.

Heading towards the sofa Kaitlin finally took in the brunette's appearance. Her face was still bruised and her lip still had a small split in the corner, but the dark circles that framed her deep brown eyes weren't as visible as they had been. Her hair hung neatly around her shoulders and complimented the dark teal wrap dress the brunette wore. There was no doubt in Kaitlin's mind that Emily was truly beautiful.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before" Kate smiled. "It's a shame because that colour really suits you"

Feeling her cheeks blush a delicate shade of pink as she accepted Kate's compliment Emily unconsciously slid her hands down the front of her dress as she lowered herself on to the sofa.  
>"I don't wear them that often... with work it's always easier to wear a trouser suit or jeans just because of being out in the field... I don't think Hotch would be very impressed if I went running after an Un-Sub in a little black dress and stiletto's"<p>

"No I don't think he would" the brunette laughed "but I wouldn't mind seeing it" Kate added with a mischievous glint in her eye that sent another flurry of butterfly's in to Emily's stomach.

"I'll admit I only put this on today because it was easy to slip into"

Feeling her cheeks burn Kaitlin couldn't stop herself from thinking it would also be easy to slip off. Scolding herself internally as she knew no matter what happened between herself and the profiler tonight, anything resembling what her mind was currently running away with couldn't happened, Emily was still hurt and Kate wouldn't risk having the brunette feel anymore discomfort.

Heading towards the bag of groceries she'd left in the hall before the brunette questioned the sudden warm glow that covered her face, Kate dipped her gaze at the ingredients she had in her arms.

"Do you like Chilli's and garlic?" she questioned as she continued to keep her gaze and her imagination in check.

"Yeah I love both" Emily smiled as she turned to see the brunette stood in her kitchen. Letting her dark gaze focus on Kaitlin, Emily loved the way the other woman seemed so at ease in her apartment and her kitchen. She seemed transfixed on the way Kate moved the various ingredients across the counter and then pulled her long hair back behind her ears. Hearing Kate's voice sound, Emily's train of thought was soon halted.

"What are you looking at Hun?"

"Just the gorgeous woman in my Kitchen" Emily smiled as she spread her own fingers through her thick raven hair.

Not needing to reply, Kaitlin just beamed back at the brunette sat on the sofa as her heart did a little double beat. "So I was thinking of doing us Pasta with a garlic, chilli, tomato and bacon sauce, it's only something quick and simple but how does it sound?"

"It sounds lovely" Emily replied as her stomach did a small rumble right on queue.

* * *

><p>Leaning over Kaitlin's Shoulder as she stirred the deep red sauce in the saucepan, Emily couldn't deny it smelled amazing. Saying her thoughts out loud as she slipped her arms around the younger woman's waist she was soon met with a wooden spoon coming towards her lips.<p>

"Try a bit... tell me what you think, just be careful because it's hot".

Blowing the steaming contents she sucked the sauce from the spoon and instantly tasted the variety of ingredients play an assault on her taste buds.

"Mmmm" the brunette moaned as she tried to get the spoon back off Kaitlin.

Leaning aside as she playful bated Emily away Kate couldn't stop the laughter from lacing her tone. "I take it you like it then?"

"I do, that tastes amazing, now stop being a spoilt sport and let me try some more"

Seeing the brunette's eyes sparkle with fun, Kaitlin found it very hard to deny her, but at the same time she loved to tease and see that mischievous glint. "Haven't you heard patience is a virtue" she winked. "It'll be done in a few minutes"

"Didn't you know my patience is lacking!" Emily fired back as she walked away from the younger women and over to her docking station on the side board. Sliding through her numerous play lists Emily stopped when she found the one she wanted. Hitting the play, her apartment was soon filled with the sound of strings and the smoky voice of a female.

"How was I to know that this was always just a little game for you, all the time I thought you gave your heart, I thought that I would do the same for you"

Turning the heat off on Emily's hob, Kaitlin began plating up the food as the melody played on. "Whose singing Em?" The brunette enquired as she walked over to the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Melody Gardot, haven't you heard of her before?" Emily asked as she headed for a bottle of wine out of the wine rack.

"No I don't think I have, but she sings beautifully"

"I know, I love how soulful her music is, I can just find myself getting lost in it" The brunette explained as she carried the two glasses of the liquid over to the table. Sliding down into her seat and ignoring the pain that wrapped itself around her chest she looked over into Kaitlin's deep blue eyes. "So am I finally allowed to eat your amazing food"

"You are" the brunette beamed back and lifted her wine glass to clink against the other woman's.

* * *

><p>As the flames of the fire flickered in the grate and the burning wood popped and crackled, Emily propped herself against Kaitlin's chest as they both rested on the sofa. Kaitlin's arm had wrapped themselves around the brunette and she entwined their long fingers together as they talked free and easily, just as they always had, but this time they both felt like they could truly let themselves go.<p>

"How come you never actually told me that you liked women?" Kate asked as she rubbed her own finger tips against the pads of Emily's.

"I don't really know" the brunette replied honestly. "I wanted to it just... never happened. I'm so used to keeping my private life private that I kept pushing it back"

"So does anyone on your team know?"

Feeling Emily squeeze her hand a fraction tighter, the brunette moved slightly so she could gain some eye contact with the younger woman.

"Only JJ, but I guess you've probably worked that one out"

"I had inkling, especially when she rang me the other night"

"I still can't believe she did that... But I'm happy she did" the brunette smiled and brought Kaitlin's knuckled up to her lips.

"Me too, I wouldn't change tonight for the world. If only you knew how many nights we'd just spent hanging out together that I'd wished could have been like this"

"I think I probably can, As I was probably thinking the same"

**AN 2: So what did you all think, I know it was a bit fluffy but I couldn't wait to really explore Emily's & Kaitlin's relationship!**

**Next chapter is a bit up in the air at the moment I know what I roughly want to do with it but I defiantly know that Emily will be healed and back to full health!**

**However the real fun will start to happen come Chapter 11 as let's say I plan to get Kaitlin well and truly sucked into Criminal Minds ;-) and that's the only clue you're getting!**

**If you can I'd love a review please x**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter 11**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its characters**_.

The early autumn breeze blew through Emily's hair as she drove with the car window down. Concentrating on the other vehicles in front of her as they pulled in and out of her lane, she knew she was only a few minutes away from Kaitlin's apartment. Hitting the controls on her stirring wheel, the inside of the vehicle was filled with the sound of a dialling tone before Kate's English ascent answered Hello.

"Honey I'm about five minutes away, I'm just pulling off the interstate now" Emily replied as she flicked the cars indicator.

"Okay Em, I'll make my way outside and wait for you on the side walk"

It had been just over a week since the two women had last seen each other. Having finally been cleared to return back to the field, the first case the brunette had found herself on had took longer than anyone would have wanted, and two more victims had been murdered before the team were finally able to track their Un-Sub down.

Now though, the team had been taken off rotation for the weekend and they we're all heading down to see Jack play in his first little league game. Not wanting to pass up on the chance of spending the Saturday with Kaitlin Emily had asked her if she wanted to come along and she hadn't turned the invitation down.

As the morning sun warmed her skin, it was only a few minutes before Kate saw Emily's Lexus pulling in to the curb. Walking towards the car and opening the passenger door, she easily slipped inside and instinctively leaned towards the brunette as their lips met in a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad your back, I missed you whilst you where away" Kate smiled as she lightly squeezed her hand on Emily's jean clad knee.

"I missed you to" the brunette replied and leaned in one more time for a kiss off of her girlfriend. "Thanks for coming to the game with me"

"Anytime, it sounds like fun, plus it's such a beautiful day to go spend it down at the park"

"I know" she smiled "I've packed us a picnic in the back, and wait till you meet Jack his such a great kid... Not to mention cute" the brunette laughed as she brought the car back onto the highway.

"How old is he again?" Kate asked as she studded the side of Emily's face.

"His four" the brunette replied before turning her gaze to meet Kaitlin's blue eyes.

"Kids are always the sweetest when there around that age, I bet his probably bouncing off the walls as it's his first game"

"I know, I don't envy Hotch and Haley trying to calm him down" the profiler agreed with a easy smile over her face.

Continuing most their journey in a relaxing silence as the breeze filtered around the car and the slowly turning leaves cast a warm glow; they soon arrived at the park.

Pulling her car into an empty space, Emily cut the engine and turned to face Kate.

"Kate... There's something" Emily began to say but found herself struggling for the words.

"Em, is everything okay?" Kate automatically replied and took the profilers slender hand in her own.

Feeling the warmth of Kaitlin's skin only seemed to make what the brunette was about to say that little bit harder. Silently clearing her throat, she looked right into Kate's startling blue eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just... I haven't actually told the team about our relationship yet... we'll except for JJ"

"Oh Okay" Kate replied but felt her stomach lightly tighten as she wondered where this was heading. "We'll I guess there'll soon realise when they see us together" she smiled as she tried to reassure the brunette.

"That's what I want to ask you" the brunette began and actually hated herself for what she was about to ask the women in front of her. "Can we... Not show out to them that we're a couple"

"What?" Kate questioned and she couldn't deny the fact that Emily's words felt like she had just been slapped.

"It's just I want to tell them all together, when its appropriate, and I just haven't found a moment" Emily tried to reassure her but she could see the hurt that the younger women was trying to hide.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Kaitlin through back at the brunette as her heart ached.

"Of course I'm not sweetheart" Emily proclaimed and leaned forward to take Kaitlin's hands between her own and capture her lips in a heated kiss. Knowing she wouldn't be able to convince Kate with her words, she hoped she would be able to convince her with her actions as her tongue slid slowly and passionately over the other women's.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Kate searched the brunette's face for any glimpse of what she was feeling, but all she was met with was Emily's walls slowly building up in front of her, as she realised the profiler was trying to protect her emotions.

"Do you believe me?" Emily asked nearly on a whisper as she squeezed Kaitlin's hands tight.

"I do" Kate smiled back and tried to suppress the urge to call Emily out on this, but she knew full well she wouldn't get anywhere and, now probably wasn't the time or place.

"Thank you" she said and leaned in once more to place a quick kiss on Kate's lips.

Wanting to lighten the subject and get her mind off the many questions that where now floating around her brain Kate turned to open her door. "Right then, let's go find the others" she smiled and stepped out into the sun.

Watching Emily round to the boot of the car and remove the cooler box, and picnic blanket, Kate slid down the zip on her hoody and tided it's arms around her waist.

"Are you warm Hun?" The brunette enquired as she passed the rolled up picnic blanket to Kate's awaiting hands, and took in the hoody's new position.

"Just a bit, looks like we're in for an Indian summer if it continues to be like this" the journalist replied.

Taking in the younger women's appearance, there was no doubting that Kaitlin was attractive. Even wearing just a simple pair of jeans, sneakers and a V neck T-shirt, she looked beautiful. Not to mention Emily found her exposed jaw line very distracting as her brunette hair was scrapped back into a high pony.

"I think the playing pitch is over there" Emily explained as she turned to face the far side of the park. Taking a few steps forward, she felt Kate match her strides and instinctively slipped her fingers through those of the other women's.

Walking through the grass, Kaitlin felt more confused than ever as the warmth from Emily's palm radiated through her own. Then she realised she was doing this to prove she wasn't ashamed of their relationship. They had walked past various families enjoy a Saturday morning in the park and she hadn't tried to pull away or deny what they had once.

Rounding a Cluster of bushes the team soon came into their view, Emily could see Morgan throwing an excited jack up in the air, as Haley, JJ and Garcia sat talking in the sun and Reid was next to them with a book in hand. Realising that the others would be able to see them approaching, she loosened her grip on Kaitlin's hand.

Feeling the pressure decrease and noticing everyone up front, Kate released her fingers and watched as Emily's hand dropped to her side. Lifting her gaze to meet Emily's brown eyes she smiled to her, telling her she understood. Even if truth be told she didn't like it.

"Hey guys" Garcia beamed as the two women walked towards her and she lifted herself up from the ground and engulfed both of them in a hug.

"Hi Pen" Emily replied as she returned the blonde's affection and moved over to say hi to JJ, Haley and Reid.

"So you've come to watch Jacky boys first big game" Garcia enthused

"I have indeed, when Emily invited me it sounded like a good idea, and it's something I've never done before"

"Yeah you don't play baseball back in the UK do you?"

"No we don't, so it's a new experience" Kate smiled as the blonde led her towards the rest of the group. Smiling down at everyone as they all said hello, she waved at Reid as he marked the place in his book and closed it to.

"Haley, this is my friend Kaitlin" Emily introduced and Kate extended her hand to Hotch's wife as she ignored the twist in her stomach and the look of puzzlement that crossed JJ's blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you" Haley smiled"

"You to" Kate replied before hearing a high pitched voice coming running towards them.

"Emmy!"

Bending down to scope Jack up into her arms, Emily kissed the little boys flushed cheek. "Hey Jack!" She smiled as he beamed his own smile back at her.

"Have you come to watch me play?" He enquired; the carefree smile never leaving his young face.

"Yes Sir" Emily replied as she placed him back on his feet. "And I've brought my friend Kate along to come and see you as well, why don't you go say hi to her?"

Letting his gaze search for the new member sat next to his Mom, he soon noticed the smiling brunette and walked towards her.  
>Smiling he extended his little hand. "Hi Kate I'm Jack"<p>

Beaming back and agreeing entirely with Emily's earlier assumption that Jack was indeed very cute; she took his tiny fingers between her own and shook his arm up and down. "Hi Jack"

"Emmy says you've come to watch me play baseball"

"I have, are you really excited?" The brunette asked as she looked up at him.

"Yep! I'm gonna knock the ball right out the park, like my Daddy would"

Smiling at how confident the little boy was, she couldn't hide the playful laugh that laced her tone. "No doubt you will"

"Talking about your Dad, where is he Jack?" Emily asked as her deep brown eyes searched the field.

"His gone to get us some drinks with Dave" Haley answered "Mind you that was nearly fifteen minutes ago, so they've probably ended up talking to some of the other parents"

"Oh okay" Emily smiled "I might go see if I can find them, do you want a drink Kate?" The brunette enquired as she looked down at her girlfriend who was now engulfed in a Morgan hug"

"Yes please, can you get me a soda?"

"Sure no problem" she replied before Morgan enticed her in his strong muscular arms. "Hey Princess, how you feeling"

"I'm good thanks, happy to be back from Illinois though; I'm just going to get a drink, want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks, Hotch is getting me one"

Watching the brunette turn on her heel, JJ eased herself up off the grass and took off after her, as she heard Reid ask Kaitlin if she'd ever watched Dr. Who?

"What was that "this is my 'friend' Kate"" JJ asked as she caught up with Emily.

"Jayje" the brunette sighed.

"You can tell me to keep my nose out, but I thought you two had sorted everything out, I was expecting you to tell everyone today that you where together"

"I can't JJ"

"Why?" The blonde asked the confusion heavy in her voice.

"It's not... It's not straight forward" Emily confessed as she dropped her eyes down to the ground.

"Emily stop compartmentalising! There are something's you need to say out loud and get off your chest otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy"

Feeling JJ link her arm around her own, Emily felt the small smile spread over her lips as she met the blondes eyes. She had never met anyone that had managed to break her walls quite like JJ did.

"I'm scared Jaye" Emily finally admitted and couldn't help feeling exposed. "I'm worried about what the team are going to think when they realise I'm in a relationship with a woman... They think I'm straight"

"Emily as long as your happy, the team wouldn't care less if you where in a relationship with a giraffe"

Arching her eyebrow, Emily looked sceptically at the media liaison.

"Okay bad example but you know what I mean"

"Usually I wouldn't care less what people think" the brunette continued. "I never have before, but I care about you guys, so I care about what you think... and I keep thinking you'll will you judge me."

Pulling down on Emily's arm and stopping the women in her tracks, JJ folded her arms around the brunette's back and hugged her tight.

"Em, we wouldn't judge you, we care about you as much as you do us!" she smiled and rubbed the other women's forearms. "You should have seen Hotch when we were in Colorado, he was ready to send the squat team in to get you out of there"

"Thank you JJ" Emily smiled as she returned the other women's hug. "How do you always manage to put things in perspective for me"

"Maybe some of Garcia's magnificence is rubbing off on me" the blonde laughed as they carried on over to the drink stand.

Watching Jack step up to bat, his little knees bent as he swung to hit the ball, everyone jumped up in an almighty cheer as the little boy connected the bat to the ball and sent it flying through the air.

"Run Jack!" Hotch shouted as he watched his son run around the various bases.

"Come on Jack, you can do it" the others beamed as they watched him clear the pitch and get back home.

"That's my boy" Hotch smiled as he circled Haley's waist and pulled her close to kiss her hair as both parents shared in their pride for their son.

"Whoo go Jack!" Emily shouted over to little boy who was beaming over and waving at them.

Feeling the pride and joy that everyone of Emily's team members where feeling, Kate couldn't ignore the swell of her heart as she saw the interaction between the brunette and the little boy, and she mentally pictured the women with a child of her own bouncing on her hip...

As the day drawed on and everyone had finished their picnic, they began packing everything up and sorting out the rubbish. Volunteering to take the rubbish over to the bin which was on the fair side of the playing field, Kaitlin made the slow walk over there as Jack come to sit next to Emily.

"So I think we have a future world class baseball player in you yet, little man" Emily smiled as she began to tickle the boy's sides and his laughter filled the air.

"Emmy stop, that tickles" he complained throughout his bursts of laughter, before the brunette finally let go.

"I really like Kate" the little boy said "she's really pretty like you" he added, as Emily felt her own heart swell , as such simply words from a little boy could mean so much to her. About to reply she heard Haley call for her son, and he leapt up from the grass and ran over to her, before she had a chance.

Having said their goodbyes the two women began walking back to the entrance of the Car park as they both had to admit they had had a lovely day.

"Jack really is a great kid, I bet Haley and Aaron are so proud of him" Kate smiled

"They are, it's so nice to see Hotch be able to spend time together with his son like that, it's got to be hard for them with all the time we spend away out in the field".

"I would imagine trying to balance kids and a family life is difficult"

Nearing the car, Emily popped the hatch and they placed there things in the boot, before sliding into their seats.

"God it's warm in here" Kate explained as she pressed the switch to roll her window down.

"It is, I never thought to leave the window open a fraction" Emily said as she set the vehicles air-con.

"Thank you for today though, I'm so glad you invited me" Kate smiled and without thinking leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Having wanted to do the same thing herself, Emily never thought to check her surrounds and make sure that all the team had left before Kate's mouth became her only priority.

Walking back towards her vintage Cadillac, the tech genius stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth practically fell open as she saw the two women in the middle of a make out session.  
>"Oh my god" Garcia thought to herself before a huge smile covered her lips. If Emily and Kate where together, then why hadn't either woman said anything she wondered, before her brain pulled another piece of the puzzle into place.<br>"That's what JJ wanted Kate's number... She knew!" The blonde practically squealed. Sliding her hand into the pocket of her lemon cardigan, she got out her mobile and hit the speed dial for blonde.

"Oh My God JJ! Why didn't you tell me?" Garcia beamed down the phone as the media liaison answered the call.

Walking into Emily's apartment hand in hand both women where contently happy as Kate asked if the profiler was hungry.

Having not being able to touch the brunette for most the day, Emily couldn't ignore the low burn that had flared up inside her stomach at Kate's words. Yes she was hungry but not for food... Having been together for nearly a month, they still hadn't gone the whole way with their relationship due to Emily being hurt, and the brunette couldn't ignore the fact that she wanted and needed the other women.

"No I'm not hungry" Emily stated as she took the younger women by surprise and pushed her against the wall.

Seeing Emily's eyes burn, Kate knew where this might be heading, and if truth be told she wanted this as much as she knew the brunette did. Having slept in each other's arms every night that Emily wasn't away, it had been so easy for a hand to slip and a kiss to get heated just enough to tempt the other to push it that little further. But with Emily being hurt, Kate would soon pull back before she knew she would get carried away and she would pass the point of no return. But now as she felt the brunette pressed tight against her, she didn't have the strength to hold back.

"Your going to have to stop catching me unawares like this" the brunette smirked as she brought her arms up around Emily's neck. "Do you have any idea what it does to me"

"Why don't you tell me" Emily said as the lust dripped from her words.

Staring deep into the other women's eyes, Kaitlin felt every drop of moisture in her body head south as her stomach started to churn with excitement.

"Or... Why don't I show you?"

Pulling Emily's mouth hard to her own, both women moaned as they fought for dominance as their tongues slipped and slid against each others.

Breaking away when neither women could breathe, Emily seized Kaitlin's hand and pulled her towards the staircase as a new chapter was about to begin in their relationship.

_AN: Okay firstly a question for you – The next few chapters are gonna be pretty big story wise, and I was wondering what you all think about actually having full sex scenes (put obviously not porn!) as I'd probably need to up the Guidance level from T to M?_

_Secondly I don't know how some of you may have felt about Emily not wanting to tell the team about her and Kate's relationship, don't worry too much my lovely's I had to but that in so the next few chapters make sense!_

_But as always thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows... I'm writing this for_ **you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Significance of You**

_Chapter Twelve_

_**AN: Can I just say I've loved writing the below chapter, It literally wrote itself, however I've had to break it up into parts... so below is part one (and that's already 13 pages). It's kind of turned into a mini story within a bigger story, but it's something I always planned to do. Finger crossed part two/chapter 13 will be up in the next few days!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its characters**.

Hooking her bare foot around the bedroom door Kaitlin managed to pull it open as she squeezed through with the breakfast tray. Walking further into the room, wearing only Emily's discarded shirt, she let her blue gaze fall over the profilers sleeping form, the white sheets crinkled over her body. Placing the tray and its contents down on the floor so not to spill anything, the brunette slowly lowered her knees on to the bed and gently crawled over to her sleeping girlfriend. Finding Emily's arm thrown haphazardly into the space where Kate had earlier slept, she soon attached her lips and began placing short kisses to the smooth white skin of her forearm.

Edging higher, Kaitlin changed tact and began to gently blow, watching as the brunette's skin broke out into a pattern of goose bumps. Having nearly made her way to Emily's ear without waking her she whispered against her lobe. "Wake up sleepy"

Feeling Emily's arm suddenly lock around her waist, Kaitlin couldn't hold back the laugh mixed with a squeal that erupted from her lips as the brunette flipped her over onto her back and let her dark sleepy eyes look down onto her.

"I'll think you'll find I'm very much awake" Emily smirked as she lowered her lips against Kate's.

Dragging her tongue against Kaitlin's soft lips it was only a matter of seconds before the other brunette deepened the kiss and she felt Kate's nails drag across the bare skin of her back. Moaning into the kiss as Emily let her finger tips get lost in the other women's hair, she couldn't ignore the feelings that surged through her body as she felt Kate's body wither underneath her own. Feeling the younger women's lips pull away from her own, Emily opened her eyes to see Kaitlin smirking up at her... "Happy Birthday Baby"

"Thank you" she smiled down and placed another heated kiss against Kate's Lips. "So is this my present?" She asked as she let her finger trail down the brunette's thigh.

"No it's not; if I re-call you got "that" present last night... twice! Kaitlin laughed as she gently rolled Emily off of her and leaned over to lift up the breakfast tray. "I actually made you breakfast in bed"

Placing the tray over Emily's lap, as the brunette pulled the sheet up over her chest, she couldn't hold back the genuine smile that crossed her lips.

"Thank you Honey, I don't remember the last time I had breakfast in bed" she replied as she leaned in to kiss her.

Feeling the kiss get heated, Kate found herself breaking away once more as she laughed at the brunette. "Em I'm not the breakfast"

"Sorry" she laughed back herself and picked up a piece of toast.

"I wanted to pamper you before I fly out later, I can't believe I'm not going to be here for your Birthday" Kaitlin said as she watched the other women dig her fork into the plate of scrambled eggs.

"It's okay, you've had that Seminar booked for ages and I'll only be working anyway" she reassured.

"I know, but I still wanted to be with you, it's a shame you couldn't get the time off to come to Florida with me"

Lifting herself up from the bed, and padding over to the corner of the room where her overnight bag rested, Kate bent down and lifted out a wrapped present.

"You look good in my shirt by the way" Emily winked as she took in Kate's appearance, the hem of the shirt resting on the top of the woman's thighs as she walked back towards her.

"I'm glad you approve" she winked before resting her back, back into the pillows. "I also got you this".

Setting her fork down, Emily accepted the item which was wrapped in gold gift wrap and ran her slender fingers over it looking for a corner to pull.

"I hope you like it" the brunette smiled as she watched Emily begin to tear away at the gold paper' "I really didn't know what to get you, but I wanted something special"

"Just having you here would have been plenty, but thank you" Emily replied as she pulled the last piece of paper away.

Resting in her hands was a deep purple leather bound book with her initials "EEP" in gold scroll in the bottom right corner.

Opening the cover, on the inside page in the same gold scroll as her initials Emily read "to draw is to express the things that your mind never wants to forget"

"I remember you telling me that you like to draw, and you used to do it to relax... I thought you might like a portfolio to put them in"

Letting her dark eyes meet Kaitlin's blue, she couldn't stop her smile from growing wider. "Kate it's perfect! I love it"

"You do?" The brunette replied.

"I do" she said one more time and kissed the brunette's lips.

Smiling against the embrace, Kate let her fingers wonder and pick up a piece of toast from Emily's plate before biting into it.

"Hey did I say you could have a piece of my toast" Emily teased as Kaitlin headed to the foot of the bed.

Faking a pout and resting her hand on her hip which caused the shirt to ride a few inches higher Kate replied "Do you begrudge me some toast"

"Not if you come get back into bed, I don't" the brunette stated as her eyes glimmered. "I was thinking, we could make it third time lucky"

"Actually I thought I'd go for a shower" the brunette winked as she took another bite of the toast and headed towards the en-suite.

"Tease!" Emily shouted as she heard the bathroom door click into its frame and the lock slide to.

Eying the door as she took a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice, she heard the shower faucet roar to life before the door reopened revealing Kaitlin stood there with the shirt on the end of her finger.

"You know it gets awfully lonely in here" she smirked as she let the shirt fall from her finger to the floor.

Taking in Kate's body, Emily instinctively removed the tray from her lap and placed it down on the bed before standing up with the sheets wrapped around her frame.

"Mmmm, want some company?"

"I wouldn't say no" she smiled as Emily wrapped her hands around her waist and let the sheet fall around her ankles. Taking the profilers hand, she pulled her forward into the bathroom as the door clicked shut one more time.

Walking out of the lift and heading towards the glass doors that would allow her entry to the BAU's bull pen, Emily couldn't hide the smile that constantly framed her lips. The brunette couldn't remember the last time she had had a birthday where she was actually happy to get a year older. Having spent the morning in Kaitlin's arm the brunette felt ready for whatever the world had to throw at her. Taking in her desk, her smile only grew wider as she saw the sparkling sliver helium balloon with "Happy Birthday" imprinted on to its surface and the white plastic container that was filled with double chocolate muffins.

"Happy Birthday Princess"

Spinning on her heel, she nearly banged into Morgan's muscular chest as he wrapped her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Derek" she smiled back. "Whose idea was the balloon and Muffins?" she asked as she pulled on the string.

"Do I need to answer that one" he laughed as he let his gaze head down the corridor to the tech genius's lair.

"No I guess you don't"

Offering her partner a muffin, she was soon greeted by Rossi and Reid who all wished her a Happy Birthday too.

"So I hear Garcia is planning Birthday Cocktails in your honour Prentiss" Rossi smiled as he checked his watch. "Why does that make me feel nervous?" He laughed.

Hearing Heels click on the elevated runway that housed Hotch's, Rossi's and JJ's Offices, all the profilers turned their heads to see JJ heading into Hotch's Office a brown Manila folder in hand.

"Looks like you may have been saved from the Cocktails" Reid smiled to Rossi, as they knew they had probably picked up a case.

Right on queue JJ exited the office with Hotch close on her heels as she leaned over the rail "guys can you come in the meeting room please, we've got one."

Five minutes later when everyone was seated around the circular table, and JJ was stood with a remote in her hand, she began to speak.

"Okay guys we're had a call from the police department in St. Lucie, Florida, they've recently found three female body's, all of whom have a similar MD"

Clicking a button on the remote, three photographs appeared on the whiteboard. "The first Victim is Casey Peterson, she was 22. When the Local PD found her body, she'd been stabbed twenty two times and her throat was slit"

"Well that looks like standard over Kill" Morgan interjected as he looked at the post-mortem picture that JJ had passed around the group.

"The second person was Samantha Bourne, she was 19. She had also been stabbed a considerable amount of times but her stomach had been slashed open. The most recent body they've found is that of Trisha Cleveland, her parents have only just identified her"

Looking down at the picture of a blonde woman, her skin ghostly pale, Emily couldn't help but think about Kate and the fact she was heading to Florida. Knowing she was worrying over nothing, as the Un-Sub clearly had a type that the brunette didn't fit, she tried to clear her mind and focus on the issue at hand.

"Where were the bodies found?" Emily asked as she passed the picture along the table.

"Casey was found on some waste ground, same as Trisha, but Samantha was found in a wooded area, she'd been partly buried.

"Right everyone, wheels up in twenty" Hotch announced as he stood up from the table. "And Happy Birthday Prentiss" he added a rare smile on his lips.

Exiting the room, Emily made a quick detour down to see Garcia to thank her for the muffins and to tell her they were heading out on a case and that the cocktails would have to be put on hold. Once she had said bye to the blonde, she rounded to her desk and picked up her leather go bag, before sending a quick text to Kaitlin.

Hi Honey, we've ended up on a case... in Florida of all places, hope your enjoying the seminar... Hopefully I'll get a chance to speak to you later. E xx

***

Sitting down into the plush leather seat of the jet, a cup of black coffee in her hand, Emily studied the crime sheet on the three victims. "So all three victims are linked to Cedar Park" she said aloud.

"It looks like it" JJ answered as she eyed her own crime report. "Casey was doing a master in English, Samantha was a first year, and Trisha was about to graduate... They were all on different courses and didn't share any extra activities though"

"We should land in the next fifteen minutes" Hotch announced. "Morgan and Prentiss you head to the Cedar Park then and see what you can find out, Rossi & Reid you head to the ME's department see if they have anything new and me and JJ will go to the station and see if we can talk to the family's.

Listening to their bosses instructions, everyone started to pack their files up as Emily checked her phone. Looking at the screen it remanded blank. No text from Kaitlin, passing it off as she was busy in the seminar, she slipped it back into her pocket and got herself ready to land.

***

An hour later, Emily and Morgan found themselves outside in the sunshine talking to the Principal of Cedar Park.

"Have you noticed anyone strange hanging around the premise, or any students that have recently started to get into trouble?" Morgan enquired as he wrote something down in his black note pad.

"No I can't say that I have" Mr McKenna replied. "We'll all just in shock that this has happened, they were all such bright students, things like this just don't happen here" he answered as he ran his fingers through his greying hair.

Listening to Morgan question the other gentleman, Emily let her eyes search her surroundings. At first all she noticed was groups of students attracted by the various groups of media and the police, but the more she looked, she noticed a blonde middle aged woman who kept looking in their direction and then dropping eye contact.

Touching Morgan's arm to gain his attention, she pointed her head into the direction of the blonde women. Thanking the Principal for his time, and handing him one of their cards, Morgan followed Emily over to the other Women.

"Excuse me Ma'am I'm Special Agent Prentiss and this is Special Agent Morgan, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Emily asked as she approached the women and noticed how skittish she seemed.

"Sure I guess so" she replied as her hazel eyes shot from the brunette and then to Morgan.

"Do you work at the School Miss...?" Morgan asked as he flipped open his note book once more.

"It's Mrs Travers, Caroline Travers and I do, I'm a humanities teacher" she replied as she started to ring her hands.

Noticing how uneasy the other women seemed, Emily couldn't ignore the warning bells that stated ringing inside her head. Not wanting to scare the women she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure your okay Mrs Travers?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just in shock that's all"

"Would you have noticed anyone strange hanging around lately" Morgan questioned as Caroline Travers shook her blonde hair.

"Have you had any pupils that you've noticed haven't been turning up for class?" Emily asked as she noticed the blonde drop her eye contact to her shoes.

"No I haven't I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but I really need to get going I have a class in a few minutes" she said and went to turn.

"Mrs Travers" Emily called after her. "If you can think of anything, don't hesitate to call us" Emily tried to reassure the women as she handed her, her card.

Watching the women walk back into the school building, both Prentiss and Morgan turned to look at each other.

"Tell me it wasn't just me who thought she wasn't quite right" Morgan asked.

"I'm with you on that one, I'd bet money on she knows something" Emily replied as she twisted her wrist to check the time. "It's nearly four let's get back to the station and see what the other have found out"

***

Sat back in her office at Quantico, Garcia tapped her pink fluffy pen against the desk as she scrolled through local Hotels in the area to book the team into. Clicking on a link for the Jensen View, she hit a few key strokes before the Hotels availability appeared on her screen. Checking that the right number of rooms where available, she did a last minute check of all the current guests that were booked in, for the teams safety.

Rolling her index finger over the scroller on the mouse, her eyes scanned the various names before they froze on a particular name. There practically flashing at her was Kaitlin James Room 569.

Hitting another key and then enter, A dialling tone rang through her ear piece. "Hello this is Penelope Garcia, Technically Analyst for the FBI, I need to make a reservation for some of our Agents" she stated. Passing the various details that the receptionist asked for, the rooms where all sorted in a matter of minutes. Resting back into her chair, a smile growing over her lips, Garcia could have perched her fingers together under her chin and done an evil chuckle as she plotted her plan inside her mind.

After finding out about Emily and Kaitlin, JJ had sworn her to secrecy and that she was to tell know one about what she had seen. Which she hadn't, Emily was part of their family and she wasn't about to abuse her trust. No doubt the brunette would tell them all when she was ready, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a bit of fun.

***

"The ME says all three women where sexual abused before they were killed" Reid explained as he stood next to the board that contained all three of the victims pictures.

"Well that adds a new element to the profile" JJ stated before Rossi looked over to her.

"What did you and Hotch get from the Family's?"

"Not much really, as is understandable they were all very distressed... but Casey had been missing nearly a month before her body was found. Casey & Tricia where both single as far as their family's where aware, and Samantha had a boyfriend who goes to college out of state"

"I'm going to ask Garcia to run some further checks for us, see if she can get anything new" Hotch announced as he flicked open his cell.

"Speak to me oh wise boss man" Garcia answered.

"Garcia I need you to run checks on any staff that have recently been fired from Cedar Park, and check on the student's attendance levels... See if there's anyone who had a perfect record and in the last few months it's suddenly deteriorated" he stated ignoring the blondes not so professional greeting.

"Consider it all ready done sir... And your all booked into the Jensen View Hotel, I'll send directions to your cells"

"Thanks baby Girl" Morgan added as Hotch ended the call.

"How about you and Prentiss?" Hotch asked, getting straight back to business.

"Not much either, apart from we spoke to a... Caroline Travers" Morgan explained as he flicked back through his note book. "She's a humanities teacher there and both me and Prentiss agreed there wasn't something quite right, we may have to bring her in for questioning"

Hearing a rapping knock on the door, all five agents turned to see a Young DC open the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but a woman has just walked up to the front counter asking to speak to you, she says she has some information about the murders.

Lifting up from his sit Hotch began to head towards the door before asking Emily to join him. Walking down the corridor and taking an immediate left to the front of the station, both agents saw the woman in question.

"That's Caroline Travers" Emily explained.

Walking up to the Women, Emily introduced them. "Mrs Travers we spoke earlier, this is Special Agent Hotchner, we've been told you'd like to give us some information."

"Yes" she stuttered almost on the verge of tears. "Is there somewhere we can go more private?"

"Of course Mrs Travers, follow us through to the back" Hotch announced as he guided the women into the depths of that station.

Sitting the women down, Emily brought the blonde a cup of coffee over, taking it from Emily's grasp Caroline thanked her before wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I... I think... I know who's been murdering those...g...girls"

Turning their gaze to the shaken blonde in front of them, Hotch encouraged her to continue.

"If I tell you what I know, it can't get out...God my husband will kill me if he ever found out" she said before the sobs racked through her chest.

"It's okay, just take your time" Emily soothed as she shared a quick glance with Hotch.

"About a year ago... I... I started having an affair with one of my pupils" she stated the tears now running freely down her cheeks.

"Who was the student?" Hotch enquired

"Marcus Delporta"

"By the time I realised what I was doing was wrong, Marcus had got so involved, he kept asking me to leave my Husband and run away with him. When I said I wouldn't and I tried to end what we had he... He changed; he almost began stalking me... Then last week I received this..." Lifting her handbag onto the desk, the blonde pulled out a crumpled and smudged note.

Taking the note and reading its contents, Emily passed it to Hotch.

"He threatened to hurt you"

Caroline Travers nodded as she dabbed at her eyes and nose. "Yes, he said he'd hurt me like the others"

"Mrs Travers would you mind staying here for a few minutes we'll be right back" Hotch instructed as he and Emily left the room to update the team.

Having filled everyone in on the new update Hotch rang Garcia one more time. "Garcia what can you find on a Marcus Delporta"

The line was quiet for a few seconds all apart from the dull taping of keys. "Pupil at Cedar Park, gained straight A's, lives with his Mom, Parents got divorced when he was two...err..." The line went quiet...

"Garcia?"

"Everything looked fine until a few months ago, his grades dropped, and he stopped attending, I have his last full day of attendance back in July."

"Do you have an address for him?"

"Yeah... Nine forty Upland Drive, it's about fifteen minutes from you guys"

"Okay Garcia thank you" taking charge, Hotch began giving orders to the local police department. "I want Caroline Travers to be given protective custody, at least for the immediate future, there's every chance that she is Delporta's main target, she is defiantly his stresser, and I need a unit to his home address, find out the last time he was there"

Watching everyone file out the room, the team finally felt like they were making some head way within the case.

***

Sat outside the station in a battered old truck, Marcus Delporta was watching what was going on. He could laugh to himself at how thick the FBI where, he knew they would never be able to find him. That was until he saw Caroline walk in... Banging his fist against the stirring wheel he could feel his anger begin to build inside. Why wouldn't she be with him? How could she not love him, how he did her?

Waiting for an hour and still no sign of Caroline leaving the station, Marcus realised his plans had failed. "Shit" he grumbled to himself as he racked his fingers through his greasy hair...

Just as he was about to despair completely, he noticed the five agents walk out and get into two SUV's, especially the attractive blonde, she was just his type he thought with a smirk. Not knowing what to do as his plan was falling around his feet, he slowly pulled away from the curb and decided to follow them from a distance.

Eventually he watched the two vehicles pull into the Jensen View Hotel. Leaving his car on the street, he opened his door and walked over to the foyer, all the time keeping a distance as not to be spotted. Entering the foyer, Marcus made his way to the lift bank, and pretended to call a lift as the group crowded around the reception desk. Hearing them collect their key card, he made sure to take note of the blonde's room number.  
>Seeing them walk his way, he quickly turned on his heel and headed out into the night air, without ever being noticed.<p>

***

"Right guys I'm gonna call it a night" Kaitlin called over the music in the hotel bar as she realised her phones Battery has completely died. Leaving the group of people she had met during the seminar, she headed up to her room and plugged her phone into its charger. Heading to the mini bar, she pulled out a miniature of Bacardi and mixed it with some coke as she carried her drink over to the window and admired the ocean view.

Hearing the text tone alert on her phone chime several times, she picked up the device to notice she had several messages. Going straight to one from Emily, she read that she was on a case and had actually ended up in Florida herself, wondering where shouts in the state she was she continued through the messages. She had three more from friends just keeping in contact and a fourth from Garcia. Having exchanged numbers at Jack's baseball match she hasn't actually expected to get anything from the bubbly blonde. Reading the text, she looked back at her screen confused...

It's a small world - room 618 PG x

"What in God's name does that mean?" The brunette said out loud as she brought the Bacardi to her lips once again. Suddenly it hit her... Surely not... But how would? As soon as the idea come to her mind, it just brought more questions with it. Surely Emily wasn't in the same Hotel as her?

Knowing there was only one way to find out, she grabbed her phone and door key and exited into the hallway.

Pressing the speed dial for Emily's mobile she soon heard the brunette answer?

"Hi Baby, how's the Seminar?"

"Really good actually, I've met some great people from it, so if nothing else it's been a good contact experience, how's your case going?"

"It's getting there, we haven't long got back to the hotel, what's the chances of us both being in Florida though" Emily stated as she moved around her own room and began taking her boots off.

"I know I couldn't believe it when I got your text" Kate replied as she called the lift and stepped inside as the doors opened. " Sorry it took me ages to reply, my battery went flat and I couldn't charge it till I got back to the room"

"That's okay Kate, I got to speak to you eventually"

Exiting the lift, Kaitlin started skimming the various door numbers before turning left and looking at the even door numbers.

"So what Hotel did you end up in?" Kate asked as she saw room 618 in the far corner.

"The Jensen View" the brunette replied "I'll admit it's a lot nicer than we're usually used to, I actually have a sea view, I'm used to concrete walls with curtains." she laughed. "Where are you staying honey?"

Taking a deep breath, just in case she had got it completely wrong, and she was about to knock on a strangers bedroom door, she lifted her wrist and rapped three times.

"Hold that thought" Emily interrupted "there's someone at my door"

Walking towards the door and pulling the handle, Emily stood on the spot for a few seconds as the person in front of her registered.

"I know" Kate smiled "It's me"

_**AN2: So who's looking forward to chapter 13?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Significance of You**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_AN: I think this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for but it does mean I have had to upgrade this to a M rating. I'm actually really nervous about this, as you all seem to love Emily & Kaitlin's relationship and I don't want the below chapter to ruin that_...

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

"How did you know this was my room?" Emily asked out bemused as she took in the smile on Kaitlin's face.

Stepping aside to let the brunette into her room, she couldn't hide her own smile and the slight feeling of butterfly's that fluttered to life in her stomach.

"I didn't... I didn't even know you where staying here until Garcia sent me a message with your door number on" Kaitlin answered as she let her dark blue eyes skim Emily's room and land on her discarded black boots.

"Garcia?" The profiler questioned as the confusion clouded her dark eyes.

"Yeah, I know... How would she...? I guess she saw my name and knowing where friends thought it would be nice, I take it you still haven't told the team about us?"

"No not yet... But I will" Emily reassured as she walked towards the younger women and took her hand in her own.

"I know you will Em" Kate smiled "You'll do it when you're ready and that's fine" she said as she slipped her arms around Emily's waist and leaned in to kiss her full lips.

Feeling Kate's tongue skim over her lips and soon pierce them to gain entry to her mouth, Emily sighed loudly as she felt Kate's warmth fill her mouth and slide over her teeth as their tongues tangled together.

Relaxing into the other women's embrace, as her stomach tightens, the brunette breathed heavily as she tried to refill her lungs with air. Letting her eyes shut too Emily fisted Kaitlin's blouse as she felt her long finger tips creep under the hem of her own shirt and draw aimless patterns over the sensitive skin of her toned stomach. Feeling Kate's fingers roam that little higher whilst her lips attached to the small area of exposed skin by her collar bone, Emily felt the familiar sensation of heat and moisture slowly make its way south. Opening her eyes as a moan escaped her lips from where Kate was nipping at the exposed skin, she tried desperately to get her mind to function.

"Kate, baby, stop please" she sighed as her eyes met Kaitlin's lust filled pair.

"What's the matter?" The journalist asked as she slipped her hand out from underneath Emily's blouse.

"Honey I'm on a case, we can't do this, as much as I want to...I" Emily went to explain as she tried to ignore the sensations that where coursing through her body.

"Em, where the only two here, no one will ever know" Kaitlin teased, as she bit her bottom lip behind her teeth.

"I know, but JJ's in the room next door to us"

"Well we'll just have to be quiet" the brunette smirked, as she saw the internal dilemma raging itself inside of Emily. "What's the chance of us every being in this situation again?"

Emily knew she was going to lose this one. From the look of pure desire on Kaitlin's beautiful face, to the burning desire that was creeping through her body, her resolve was faltering. Watching Kaitlin lean into her once more, Emily's breath caught in her chest as the brunette whispered against her ear. "Please baby, I need you"

Seeing a new side to Kaitlin's personality, one that turned her on more than she thought possible, she caved completely and crashed her mouth eagerly against the other women's. Sliding her pale hands down onto Kate's dress trousers, she cupped the other women's ass and pulled her flush to her body.

Fighting for dominance, both women thrashed their tongues together as they tried to get the upper hand and control the situation. Feeling Kate pull back for only a second, Emily seized the opportunity and spun the other women around, causing the back of Kate's knees to hit the bed. Losing her balance Kate fell back onto the soft mattress pulling Emily down on top of her, causing the brunette's thigh to slip between her own.  
>Letting out a moan as her hips instinctively moved forward to gain more friction, Kate moved her agile fingers to the buttons on Emily's pale grey shirt. Undoing each one in turn, it took her no time at all before her hands where pushing the cotton off of the brunette's shoulders and down her arms.<p>

Discarding the piece of clothing on the floor, Emily leaned down to grab Kaitlin's wrists and dragged them up her body to rest above her head as she held her down. Leaning into the fold of her neck the profiler slid her heated tongue up and down the sensitive flesh as she heard another husky moan leave the younger women's parted lips. Finding Kate's pulse point, Emily sucked harder and felt the brunette wither underneath her body, causing her thigh to rub against Kate's heated core once more. Knowing she would probably leave a mark, but not caring she nipped the skin, before pulling away and blowing over the reddening area.

"Mmm Em don't tease me" Kaitlin managed to say as she fought to move her arms.

Loosening her grip on the other women's wrist, she felt them Encircle her bare back and soon she was flipped over herself. Closing her dark eyes, Emily couldn't hold back the moan that left her lips as Kaitlin began kissing the top of her breasts where her bra didn't cover. Feeling her lovers heated tongue travel lower, and dip just below the lace material, Emily's own hips bucked against the brunette's body as she felt heat radiate low in her body.

Moving her fingers to the clasp of the brunette's bra, Kaitlin unclipped it and guided the straps down Emily's arms. Letting her blue eyes take in the form of Emily's naked chest, and her deep pink nipples, she couldn't ignore the feeling of moisture that was pooling between her legs. Dipping her head and hungrily taking the nipple between her lips, Kate sucked against Emily's skin as she heard the brunette sigh loudly and suddenly felt her finger tips tangle into her hair, guiding her head.

Letting Emily have some control, she followed the brunette's fingers and trailed hot kisses over her chest and cleavage before moving on to capture the other nipple. Swirling her tongue around the swollen bud, that was constantly getting impossibly hard against her tongue, Kaitlin scrapped her teeth as Emily's back arched off of the bed.

"Kate" Emily gasped as a jolt of pure pleasure shot through her body.

Detaching herself from the brunette's chest Kaitlin kissed her way back up to the profilers awaiting mouth, where she tried to convey every feeling and emotion she was feeling. Pulling Emily's bottom lip between her own teeth, she felt the brunette break the contact, as her slender hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her body back into Emily's recently raised knees.

Leaning back against the brunette's legs as her knees where bent at the side of her body, Kaitlin very easily could have moaned from just the mere sight of Emily. From the way her thick brunette hair was spread messily on the pillow and her deep red lips where swollen and lightly pouted.

"I want this off" Emily exclaimed as she began undoing Kate's blouse, and then the clip on her bra. Trailing her fingers over the newly exposed skin, Emily knew there and then she was the luckiest women in the world to have found someone as amazing and beautiful as Kaitlin. Tilting her head forward to place a kiss on the younger women's stomach, Emily was soon stopped as she felt Kate's hands pushed her lightly away.

"Not yet baby, I haven't finished" the journalist practically purred as she shifted position and soon ended up between Emily's legs, her blue eyes staring up into Emily's brown as her skilled fingers began undoing the button and zip on Emily's dark denim jeans.

Making short work on the offending clothing, she pulled them down Emily's toned and silky legs before kissing her way up the brunette's calf and then her inner thigh. Every fibre of Kate's being was on fire; from the moans that where leaving the brunette's mouth, to the sight of her nearly naked body lay in front of her Kaitlin knew no one had ever or would ever make her feel the way Emily did.

Edging her lips closer and closer to Emily's centre, she could feel the brunette guiding her hips higher as she tried to get some relief.

"Please baby" Emily moaned shamelessly as she could feel that Kate was mere centre metres away from where she needed her the most. Feeling a lone finger trail across her wet, heated centre Emily fisted the duvet cover between her fingers as her stomach twisted with pleasure.

"You're already so Wet Em" Kaitlin breathed as she lifted her gaze to focus on the brunette's.

"It's what you do to me and how you make me" Emily husked out as her body arched one more time.

Removing Emily's panties, within seconds the brunette began to slide her tongue through Emily's wets folds, as a string of expletives left the profilers mouth. Moaning against Emily's centre, she couldn't get enough of how good and sweet the brunette tasted against her tongue. Sliding her tongue up and down, as one hand rested on Emily's hip and the other her thigh; trying to hold the brunette down, Kaitlin soon attached her heated mouth to Emily's clit.

"Mmm baby" the profiler moaned as she threaded her fingers into Kaitlin's brown hair and let her short finger nails scrap over the other women's scalp.

Lying in pure ecstasy, her body moving to a rhythm of its own accord, Emily's eyes where clamped shut as she let the sensations that Kate was causing, take other every pore of her body. Only opening her eyes when she felt the pressure leave her heated centre, just as it was about to become too much, she was greeted with Kaitlin's mouth devouring her own. Sliding her tongue along the brunette's, she moaned into their kiss as she could taste herself in the other women's mouth.

"You taste so good" Kaitlin whispered against Emily's lips, as she slipped a finger deep into the brunette's centre.

"Shit" Emily cursed as she could feel her walls clamp down on the brunette's digit, her body ready for release.

Feeling her hips quickly pick up the rhythm that Kate's finger was creating, Emily dragged her nails down the brunette's back, before gripping onto her sides as she felt a second finger enter.

"God baby I'm so close"

Feeling Emily's wall constantly spasm against her fingers, each clinch getting tighter and harder, Kate knew it wouldn't take much to give the brunette what she wanted. Sliding her mouth back to Emily's pulse point, she sucked roughly as she pushed her fingers harder and slipped her thumb onto the profiler's clit.

With one last thrust, Emily felt herself fall apart. Her body went ridged, as her toes curled into the mattress and her hands and arms locked tight around Kaitlin's body. Feeling the sensation of her orgasm explode low in her stomach and radiate throughout her centre and legs, Emily couldn't stop the breathy moans from leaving her lips one after the other.

Kissing the brunette deeply and passionately, Emily wanted to show Kaitlin everything she had just felt and more. Breaking away when the burning in her lungs became too much, she stared up into Kaitlin's deep blue eyes, her fingers trailing over the skin on her lower back.

"That was... That was... Just"

"I know" Kaitlin gently laughed as she placed a chaste kiss on Emily's plump swollen lips.

Feeling Emily's finger tips trail down her spine and over her hip, Kaitlin's eyes fluttered to, as she felt the brunette's hand slip even lower and cup her own wet centre.

"Emily" Kaitlin sighed as her head rolled to the side.

"Let me show you, how you just made me feel" the profiler whispered against the other women's skin.

***

Feeling lips gently kissing her own, Kate's eyes fluttered open sleepily as she was met with Emily's beautiful smiling face.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Morning honey" Kate replied a smile spreading over her pink lips. "I love it when you wake me up like that"

"I know you do" Emily said as she leaned in again and placed a quick kiss to Kate's lips before standing up right.

Taking in Emily's new clothes and freshly styled hair, Kate brought her wrist up to her sleep filled eyes. "Why time is it?"

"Nearly eight" the brunette replied as she walked to the dresser to get her badge and gun from the draw. "I thought I'd let you sleep in, you looked so beautiful just lay there"

"Are you trying to make me blush" Kate chuckled as she slide herself up the bed, the sheets wrapped around her naked body"

"Is it working?" The brunette teased and was met with a pillow flying through the air towards her.

As both women laughed, Emily bent down to pull the zips up on her boots before turning back to her girlfriend. "I've gotta go honey, Hotch wants is in before eight thirty... Your flight home isn't until later this afternoon is it?"

"Yeah I don't fly out till four thirty, I thought I'd probably just go out and explore the shops"

"Okay, well I'll ring you once I get a break" the brunette smiled and headed back to the bed to kiss her girlfriend one more time.

Kaitlin watched Emily walk over to the door, as she pulled her suit jacket onto her shoulders and slip her arms into its sleeves.

"Emily" she called just as the brunette was about to click the door.

Stepping out of bed, the sheets wrapped tight around her slim form, she padded bare foot to the doorway. Letting her eyes skim the corridor, making sure no one in Emily's team was about to catch them, she leaned into the brunette and kissed her passionately before suddenly breaking away.

Seeing Emily's eyes cloud and her eyes brow lift slightly, Kaitlin couldn't keep the devilment from her tone. "Just something to remind you of last night... And what I want to do to you when we're both back home"

"You know, you're really evil sometimes" Emily replied her brown eyes staring deep into Kate's as a smirk laced her lips.

***

Marcus had hid out in the hotel the majority of the night. He was surprised how easily he could move from floor to floor and no one had paid him any attention. It was the blonde FBI agent he wanted though; he'd stood outside her room several times during the evening and had walked past her door just as many times. He was doing just that, when he saw the door next the to the attractive blondes swing open and two brunette's stand in the doorway. Watching from a niche just down the corridor, Marcus couldn't believe his look as he watched the two women make out in front of him. Just as he could feel himself getting turned on, he recognised the brunette in the dark suit. She was with the blonde... She was a FBI agent.

This was perfect! Just as one door had closed, another one had opened up right in front of him. Suddenly following the blonde faded into insignificance. Those bastards had take Caroline from him... Now he would give them a taste of their own medicine. Watching the brunette walk down the corridor to await the lift, Marcus couldn't hold back the smug, sickening grin that spread across his features...

***

Forty five minutes later, Kaitlin left Emily's room and walked towards the bank of lifts, her own room key and mobile in hand. Pressing the button to the call the elevator, she never noticed Marcus watching her. Stepping inside, she pressed for her floor and watched the doors close, blocking out the corridor.

From where Marcus had been stood he had just managed to see which floor the brunette had selected. Knowing he would never catch her if he had to wait for another lift, he began running for the stairs. Talking them two at time, her cleared the flight quickly enough, and opened the door to the stairwell just in time to see Kaitlin turning the key for her room.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm from maintenance" Marcus began as he walked towards her closing the gap. "Reception just informed me your showers not working?"

Taking in the young guy in front of her Kate frowned. "Really? I haven't reported anything, I've only just got back to my room, are you sure it's this room?

"Err; yeah that's what they said room 697" Marcus calmly replied as he read the brass door number.

"Well okay, I guess you better check it out" Kate replied as she stepped into the room.

Walking over to the bed and placing the key and her mobile down, something didn't seem quite right. If he was from maintenance how come he wasn't wearing overall's... Yes his jeans and T-shirt looked grubby but... And where were his tools?

Hearing the door click shut, Kaitlin was just about to spin around and further question the guy, when she felt a dull thud head the back of her skull.

Feeling the blow take her by aware, her knees buckled and the last thing the journalist remembered seeing was the carpeted hotel floor rushing up to meet her face.

AN2: Sooooo was that okay? And I know it was mean to do a cliff hanger ending, but it just fitted so well.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Significance of You**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's followed the story, favourite and reviewed and a big thank you to Rizza Prentiss, rmpcmfan & 123a456e, and MeGkAtHeRiNe, who seem to be sticking to with the story! Thanks Guys ;-)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds or any of its characters**_.

"His mom says she hasn't seen him for about three months..." Reid explained to the profilers. "She didn't even seem that bothered, apparently they're always had a difficult relationship"

"She said Marcus had been a loner, never brought any friends home, and then last year he started staying away for days at a time, which fits in with the profile, it's around the time his relationship with Caroline progressed" Morgan stated as he let his dark eyes stare at the picture of Marcus Delporta on the white board.

Listening to her fellow team members, Emily scanned the profile she had in front of her as she brought her coffee cup to her lips. Drinking the bitter liquid, something was nagging at her insides, something didn't seem right.

"What I don't understand" the brunette began as she also let her gaze focus on the white board "is that we have taken his stressor away. We profiled that Caroline would be his next victim, she's the reason why he started killing and she's his ultimate goal... his bound to be keeping taps on her and watching her movements...

Biting her thumbnail as she thought, her mind working through its various compartment's as she began piecing the mental jigsaw together, Emily's thoughts where suddenly stalled as Rossi spoke out.

"Why hasn't he re-acted yet?"

"Exactly" Emily replied. "He would have noticed that Caroline's normal routine had changed, that's not to mention he may have seen her come to the police station".

Looking up from his own notes Hotch connected his gaze to JJ's. "I think we need to put a release out to the press that if the public see Delporta not to approach etc, Prentiss is right, his going to be more volatile now he knows we're on to him... Do you have something prepared?"

"Yeah give me a couple of minutes and I'll get it organised" the blonde smiled as she began shuffling her papers together.

Stepping away from the table and her colleagues JJ was just about to exit the room when the main detective form the local PD came towards her.

"I think you better see this" he stated as he handed the blonde media liaison a piece of paper.

Letting her blue eyes read the words, she felt a chill run down her spine as she also felt five pairs of eyes turn in her direction.  
>"When did you get this" JJ asked as she walked back to the table to pass the new information to her team.<p>

"Literally a few minutes ago, a member of reception reported it to 911 and it flagged our end, does it sound like your guy?"

Looking down at the words that where scribbled onto the piece of paper, ever member of the BAU knew this was their Un-Sub alright.

"You took the only woman I loved - Now you will feel my pain" Reid read aloud to the team as he twisted the sheet of paper in his direction.

"Where did it come from?" Hotch asked as he pushed himself away from the table.

"The Jenson View Hotel, apparently a cleaner had gone to one of the rooms on her rounds this morning and noticed the door was a jar. When she went inside the room it had been trashed and there was a stain of blood on the carpet. That..." The detective stated as he point to the paper in Reid's fingers' "had been attached to a mirror in there"

"Okay let's go check it out" Hotch stated to the others as he was already walking out the door. "Do you have a team on this?"

"Already dispatched" the detective confirmed.

Getting up from her seat and following the others, Emily tried to ignore the feeling of panic slowly creeping through her system. The second she had read the words on the page, Kaitlin had popped to the forefront of her mind. The brunette knew it was irrational, but it was to coincidental that this had happened at the same hotel they had all been staying. It was clear that Marcus had been watching them, had he seen... Surely not Emily tried to reassure herself.

Following Hotch and Morgan to the SUV that was parked out front the station; she climbed into the back seat and clicked her seat belt. Reaching down into her pocket, Emily pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Kate's phone. Discreetly bringing it to her ear, she felt the inside of her mouth go dry as it rang out several times before cutting to voicemail.

Chances where Kate was just unable to answer her phone, or had a bad reception, but as many times as Emily told herself this, it didn't take away the ever growing feeling of dread.

Taking a sharp left, the sound of the sirens filling the interior of the SUV, Hotch hit his own speed dial as Garcia's bubbly tones came through the speakers.

"Garcia your on speaker, I need you to run some checks for me"

"Okay sir, fire away, my fingers are able and nimble and waiting your command"

"I need you to check the guest list of the Jensen View Hotel"

"What... That's where you guys are staying" Garcia stated, the confusion evident in her tone.

"I know Baby Girl, we think our Un-Sub has kidnapped one of the guests, in particular from room 697 can you check who was booked in there?" Morgan asked as he dodged several vehicles in front of them.

"Bare with me two... Seconds" the tech genius stated as the team heard the audible taps of her keyboard.

Sliding her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, Garcia suddenly felt a wave of sickness settle over herself as she read aloud the name off of the screen.

"Kaitlin James... That's who the room is... Booked out to"

Emily could have screamed as Garcia's words registered. In a matter of seconds her worst nightmare had come to life and it felt like the ground was falling away from her feet. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a different Kaitlin James...

"She... Err... she checked in yesterday afternoon, is supposed to check out..." Garcia stammered and continued reading the information off of her screen. "This morning, but as of yet the hotel have nothing on their systems"

Hearing the small delay on the other end of the phone, Garcia knew the team where adding two and two together. What had she done! She had purposely booked them into that hotel so Emily could be with Kaitlin and now due to her stupidity she had ended up getting the woman kidnapped. If anything happened to the journalist she would never forgive herself.

Turning in his seat and seeing the brunette's posture, Hotch's question had already been answered before it left his lips. "Isn't your friend Kaitlin's surname James?"

"Yes" the brunette replied her voice void of any emotion as she felt herself shutting down. Letting her dark brown gaze focus on the ever changing scenery as they neared the hotel, Emily was fighting an internal battle as she fought to keep herself under control and the aching pain in her heart from taking over.

"Where you aware she was currently in Florida?"

"Yes" Emily replied once more but brought her eyes to make contact with those of her boss. "She was attending a journalism seminar"

"Okay Garcia, I want you to check Kaitlin's cell phone see the last time she used it, it might tell us where she is now"

"Yes sir" Garcia replied sombrely "Em?" She cut in just before Hotch was about to clear the line.

"Yeah"

"We'll find her honey"

***

The pounding pain in the back of her head was the first thing Kaitlin re-called as her blue eyes fluttered open. Shutting them quickly as the small amount of light in the room caused pain to sear into her brain, she went to roll into the foetal position but found her legs and arms where pulled out and bound.

Lying deadly still as the memory of the maintenance guy came flooding back, Kate felt a sudden surge of adrenaline rush through her body as her mind tried desperately to think of a way out. With her senses suddenly heightened, she could taste the dirt on the old piece of rag that had been tied around her mouth as a gag. She could also smell the musty tint of mould and damp that seemed to surround her. Attempting to open her eyes one more time, she ignored the pain and tried to focus on what was in front of her. The brunette could see light filtering through a cracked window, which had a grubby sheet thrown over it on the far wall, there was a wooden chair not far from it, and various crates and newspapers littered the floor.

Turning her head, Kate could see she was laid on a yellowing mattress, its fabric top, ripped and worn. Searching the room one more time and presuming she was in some sort of a cabin, she tried pulling her arms free, but only felt the tight knot of the rope burn into the skin around her wrist.

"There's no use trying to get way, you're not going anywhere" Kate heard a male say as a figure appeared to step out of the shadows.

Feeling the fear ripple up into her chest, Kaitlin was sure the thudding of her heart beat would be heard in the room. Standing in front of her was a young guy, no more than twenty. His hair was messy and greasy and flopped over his forehand. She recognised he was wearing the same clothes she had seen him in previously, but this time there was blood smeared over the front of his T-shirt... Surely that wasn't hers? She thought.

"Although seeing you squirm like that does seem to have some... Affect on me" Marcus smirked as he stepped closer to the bed.

"But not quite as much as when I saw you with that FBI Agent this morning" he continued as he leered over Kaitlin's body. "But from what I saw" he paused as he dragged his clammy finger over Kate's blouse, starting at her shoulder and then working down to her breast "she seemed to have quite an effect on you to"

The cold reality of what was happening hit the brunette like a knife, this was the Un-Sub in Emily's case, and she had got herself kidnapped by them. Feeling her eyes instinctively lock on to those of her capture, her stomach clinched and her breathing increased as she could see the crazed look settle over his features.

"I'm going to have some fun with you... After all don't you think I deserve that after those fucking agents took Caroline away from me!" Twisting his body, Kaitlin caught a glimpse of something shinny as its reflection shinned onto the wall. As if the situation couldn't get worse, the journalist's blood ran cold as she saw Marcus pull a long silver hunting knife into full view.

"I love her God Damit! Doesn't that mean anything...? And I know she loves me, she does, she just needs time to realise it" he continued as he sat down on the mattress next to Kate's body.

Having him so close, Kaitlin felt utterly exposed as she tried once more to pull on her restraints. Never in all her life had she felt so hopelessly afraid. What she would give to be back safe in Emily's arm. That's when her heart filled with a small glimmer of hope, Emily would find her, she have to.

Suddenly feeling the buttons explode open on her blouse, Kate struggled on the bed as Marcus straddled her waist and ripped her blouse open, exposing her lace bra and chest. Dragging the cold edge of the blade over the smooth skin of her throat and collar bone, Kaitlin couldn't hold back the petrified scream that left her mouth, but got muffled against the gag.

Feeling the pressure of the knife decease, the brunette was met with the palm of Marcus's hand thundering into her cheek bone.

"Shut up you stupid bitch" he barked as he climbed of her body and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your mine now"

***

Emily's feet felt like led weights as she walked down the corridor towards the crime scene. She could see the police tape around the door, and several members of the local police department walking in and out. Having been with the BAU for well over a year now, the brunette defiantly was no stranger to crime scenes, but for the first time in her career she was dreading walking through that door way and being greeted with the scene that waited.

Feeling warm fingers lightly grab her shoulder, Emily turned to see JJ walking at her side.

"How you holding up?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Ask me when we've finished this case" Emily replied. "I... I"

"It's going to be okay Em, We'll find her" JJ tried to reassure, but deep down she knew this could go either way.

Standing in front of the door to Kaitlin's Hotel room, Emily's breath caught in her chest and her stomach twisted as her brown eyes took in the chaos. The wardrobe doors had been thrown open and clothes and hangers where scattered over the floor, the bedding that would have dressed the mattress laid strewn across the room, and the bed side tables had been knocked over with the bed side lamp smashed into to pieces. Letting her gaze move from corner to corner, Emily's heart practically broke as she noticed the blood stain on the cream carpet. Closing her eyes to as she tried to pull herself under control, the compartments of her mind working overtime as she tried to block out the images of Kate's last moments in the room.

Feeling Morgan step behind her and guide her into the room as he also took the scene in, she took the rubber gloves that he offered her and slid her slender hands into them.

"This doesn't make sense" Rossi said to the team as he walked over to the mirror on the far wall. "It all looks to staged, look how the duvet is half off the bed half on the floor, the ends are folded... It would never have naturally landed like that, and the broken lamp both parts are lay next to each other..."

"It's as if he thinks making us think there was a struggle will inflict us in some way" Reid added

"When in realisation, if there had been a fight or struggle, there would have been more blood over the room, not just in one space. To me it looks like a head wound, that's possibly bleed out" Morgan said as he crouched down and inspected the stain on the floor.

Plucking the piece of paper off the mirror and seeing his reflection spray out into the shatter glass, Rossi continued.  
>"Why shatter the mirror and then cover it up with the note... His obviously ashamed of himself or has underlining issues with self acceptance, so for him to walk back here and place it here, this has to be the key"<p>

I think the wording it is very significant, his almost implying that he will take someone we love as much as he does Caroline, in essence we will then feel his pain, and making us think Kaitlin fought against him, but was subdued somehow would cause us hurt" Reid concluded as he re-read the message. "It's like his alluding to a relationship of some variety"

"Well Kate and Emily are friend's there's your relationship" Morgan stated.

"I think what Reid means, is its implying to more of loving relationship then just friendship" Rossi explained as he turned to look at the brunette profiler who's eyes where focused on the blood stain in the middle of the room.

"Prentiss did you see you Kaitlin yesterday after we got back to the Hotel?" Hotch asked as he studied her.

Lifting her gaze up to meet her unit leader, she prayed this could all be over. No matter what way she looked at this, it was clearly her fault. She should have pushed Kaitlin away, she was working on a case, and now because of the failure of herself resolve Kaitlin could... Could. The brunette couldn't even think about it.

"Yes I saw her" Emily replied as she took in the iron expression on Hotch's face.

Feeling five pairs of eyes turn to her; Emily wished she had told the team about her relationship with Kaitlin. Now they were bound to find out in the worst way possible and Emily's professional credibility would be in tatters.

"Is there any way that Marcus would have seen you and Kaitlin together? Did you leave the Hotel?"

"I don't think so, we never left the hotel"

JJ's blue eyes studied her colleague and friend. This was awful, Emily was guarded and now one by one her walls where being pulled down in front of the team as they tried to get to the bottom of what had happened. She could feel the tension that was eluding from the brunette as she answered Hotch's questions and no doubt everyone else in the room could as well, including Hotch. As terrible as the situation was, JJ couldn't help but develop even more respect for the brunette women, if the roles had been reversed; JJ knew she would have cracked under the pressure by now.

"And your sure?"

"Yes I'm positive" Emily restated and she felt her palms go cold as she knew what question her boss would ask next.

"What did you and Kaitlin do? We need to know Emily, you where potentially the last person to see her before Marcus abducted her... We need to know how he would have known you where linked to her"

"We... She..."Emily began as she sprayed her fingers through her hair "she stayed the night in my room"

Seeing Rossi's eyebrow arch and feeling everyone else stand there with suddenly unanswered questions, Emily knew she was going to have to come clean, it was the only to save Kaitlin.

"Maybe Marcus saw her leave this morning after I did... I don't know" the brunette sighed.

Seeing Reid gently look at her, she knew he was the one who was going to ask the question she dreaded. Not because she didn't want the team to know, she was past that, all she cared about was getting Kaitlin back safe and sound, but in the space of a few hours she had lost all control over her personal life and it would soon be aired in front of everyone she cared about.

"Emily, why would Kaitlin have stayed in your room when she had her own?"

"Because...Kaitlin's my girlfriend Reid, we're together"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Significance of You**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**An: Two chapters in two days I'm actually impressed with myself! It's going to be a manic week my end and I'm not sure whether I'll be able to get another chapter up this week so I thought I'd give you all another one. It's also pretty lengthy to keep you all going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters**.

Kaitlin had no idea what the time was, it felt like she had been laid on the bed for days, as her arms and legs burned and begged for some relief. Every time she tried to move her body to find some form of comfort the harshness of the rope cut further into her skin. Hearing Marcus shuffling around in the semi darkness, her stomach turned as she could hear him ranting and raving.

How could this be happening the brunette thought to herself as her eyes closed and she fought to stop the tears escaping. Instead she focused on the burning in her throat and the smarting in her tear ducks.

"You know, I always knew Caroline loved me. I would sit in class and I'd see her eyes constantly wondering in my direction. She'd be talking to us, and all the time she was looking directly at me" Marcus whispered against Kate's ear, causing her eyes to shoot open as she felt the heat of his breath against her skin.

"Then one day after class she asked me to stay behind... We we're just talking like we always did, then I saw the look in her eyes change, and she... She kissed me"

Kaitlin's body involuntary shuddered as she felt the wetness of Marcus's tongue suddenly slide along her check, leaving a trail that seared her skin causing her to want to throw up. Kate wanted to get as far away from here as she possibly could, but the hopelessness of knowing she wasn't going anywhere resigned her to her fate.

"Then the first time we slept together, she took me back to her house. Her no good scumbag of a husband was working away, and we did it in their bed... Over and over" he laughed as the hysteria started to creep in.

"I bet her husband wouldn't even care if he knew I had been doing his wife... He can't care that much, his never there for her... But I am.. I'll always be there for Caroline" he continued as he stared down at Kaitlin's face. "I wonder if your FBI Agent would care if I did you?" He smirked as he ran his dirty finger nail over Kate's full lips.

Feeling the adrenaline spike once more, Kate instinctively turned her head to the side trying to avoid Marcus's touch, as she heard his laughter fill the air and his hands suddenly grabbed her hips; his fingers working on the button and zip to her trousers.

Her heart dropped and her body broke out into a cold sweat as she realised he was going to try and rape her. Straining against her restraints, and ignoring the pain that that caused she had to get away from him. Feeling his fingers trace a pattern against the smooth skin of her calf, she moaned against the material in her mouth as she tried to move her leg.

"Ssshhh don't struggle, you might enjoy it" Marcus soothed "Caroline said I was an amazing Lover, better than her husband, god I could make her scream... In fact..."

Seeing him walk to the head of the bed, Kaitlin saw him walk out of her sight before she felt his hand slide under her head and untie the knot that kept the gag in her mouth.

"I'd love to hear you scream"

Swallowing hard and coughing lightly as her throat inched from dryness, Kaitlin stared hard at his crazed express as she tried to appear stronger then she actually felt.

"You sick bastard, go to hell"

"What...? You don't want me to make you scream with pleasure...well that's your choice?" He responded so nonchalantly that Kaitlin's stomached twisted with dread as she watched him walk out of sight and back into the darkness.

Twisting against her restraints once more, the brunette started shouting for help as her options for escape where nonexistent.

"No one will hear you, you're wasting your breath" he said back at her from the darkness.

Seeing Marcus step back towards her, his figure expelled from the darkness like some mythical creature, she swallowed hard as she awaited his next move.

"But I still want to hear you scream, and if you don't want pleasure then there's only one option..."

Before Kaitlin had time to register what Marcus had just said, she felt a searing hot pain in her lower calf, as the edge of the silver hunting knife sliced through her flesh and deep into her leg. Screaming out as she felt the blood slid down her skin, her hands fisted into tight balls as the pain racked her body.

"Pain's the only option, and it's the only option Caroline will get now, she needs to hurt like I hurt!" He raved as he pushed the knife back into the open wound and his ears where filled with Kaitlin's cry of pain.

***

"Emily your too involved in this case, I'm not permitting you to go into the field" Hotch told the brunette as he saw her eyebrows virtually hit her hair line.

"What... No... No way Aaron! You can't expect me to sit her, while Kaitlin is out there somewhere... It's all ready my fault that.."

"You'd be putting yourself and the team in danger, not to mention Kaitlin... You won't be able to think straight, your emotions will take control and you won't be objective" Hotch overrode her.

"You no that's crap, if anyone of us can keep in check it's me!" Emily protested as she challenged Hotch's authority.

"Prentiss I'm not..." Hotch began but Emily soon cut over him.

"What if it was Haley or Jack?" she demanded as her own dark eyes stared into Aaron's. "Your telling me you would sit back at the station whilst your family where out there?

Hotch's expression never changed as he thought about Emily's argument. He knew exactly what he would do, he'd be the first on scene and the one doing anything and everything to get his family back. Could he really expect the brunette to not think the same.

"Fine" he sighed "but you stay at the rear and you let the rest of the team go in first" he instructed.

"Understood" Emily confirmed with a nod of her head.

"You do realise that I'm going to have to inform Strauss about this when we get back to Quantico?"

"I know" Emily sighed as she looked at her boss. "But at the moment all I can think about is finding Kate... Whatever Strauss throws at me won't compare to how I'm feeling now"

Looking at the brunette profiler Hotch's heart really did go out to her; although he would never show it. Emily was a great profiler, and one simple mistake had the potential to damage the rest of her life. Even someone who was as good at compartmentalising as she was would never be able to deal with the guilt of putting your loved ones in danger and something happening to them.

"You need to stay positive Prentiss it's the only way to get through this. Hopefully when Morgan and Reid come back from interviewing Caroline and Dave has checked the Hotel's CCTV we will have a lead to go on".

Resting her elbow in the palm of her hand, her thumb nail wedged between her teeth as she listened to Hotch's words Emily was only able to nod back to him before her gaze dropped down to the floor as she became lost in her own thoughts.

Hearing his phone ringing in his breast pocket, Hotch turned away from the brunette profiler as he brought it to his ear.

"Hotchner"

"Sir, I need to tell you something" Garcia started "I also knew that Kaitlin was staying at the Jensen View, and I was the one who told Kaitlin which room Emily was staying in. So really none of this is Emily's fault and I take full responsibility and..." The blonde rambled.

"Garcia" he sighed as he strode out of the briefing room in three strides "I thank you for your honesty, but what were you thinking? This is the reason why we do Guest Checks before we check into hotels so we can minimise the risk to civilians"

"I know sir and I'm so sorry, it was stupid of me and..." Garcia began.

"Garcia I will talk to you about this when we get back to Virginia" he stated and ended their conversation.

Fifteen minutes later, Rossi shared his new knowledge to Emily, JJ and Hotch as they sat around the table.

"So it appears Delporta had been in the Hotel all night, he probably followed us from the station. The CCTV caught him walking the Corridor outside JJ's and Emily's rooms several times during the night. But the strange thing is that he purposely stopped outside JJ's room five times and pressed his ear against her door. It's almost as if he was targeting her."

"Well if you think about the original victimology, JJ fits its... " Hotch added.

"So your telling me, it was actually me he was after" JJ stated as she looked at her colleagues.

"It appears so" Rossi answered. "But then you can clearly see Emily leave her room, before Kaitlin came to the door after you..." Rossi told Emily, and she was thankfully that he left the details out. "At first I couldn't figure out how Marcus knew you were with her, then as you get in the lift, he comes into view, so he must have been hiding in an alcove in the corridor that gave him a vantage point on your room".

"So if Kate hadn't of came after me chances are he wouldn't have seen her" Emily confirmed as the guilt washed over her one more time.

"Possibly not" Rossi answered.

"Dave, What about the CCTV on Kaitlin's floor, what did you get on that" Hotch asked?

"You can see Kaitlin walk to her door and Delporta approach her. His asking her something but there's no way of finding out what. She opens her door and he follows her in. Then about ten minutes later he comes back out and walks back down the corridor before returning with a laundry cart... That's how he managed to get her out of the Hotel"

"But we still have no idea where his taken her" Emily asked, defeat slowly seeping into her tone.

"Not yet, we've run his plates and got them put out in the area so we might get a hit, but no we don't know where he went"

"Maybe we can help with that" Morgan suddenly declared as himself and Reid walked into the room. "Caroline says that Marcus used to mention a little hut in some nearby woodlands where he used to go as a kid...it's not much but at the moment it's all we've got"

"Okay let's get a team in place and Garcia to do a Ariel search, see if anything picks ups" Hotch announced as everyone filed out the room.

***

Sitting in the back of the SUV Emily never uttered a single word as they travelled towards the wooded area that Caroline had mentioned. It had been years since Emily had ever had any religious belief, but now if there was ever going to be a god she prayed that Kate would be safe and they would find her alive.

Resting her head back into the head rest, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments, she knew this was the precise reason why she didn't let people get close to her, no matter who it was she would bring them down. It had happened with Matthew, in some sense Declan and now Kaitlin... Who else's life can I ruin? She thought.

Feeling JJ's hand slide over her own as she sat next to her, the brunette's eyes opened quickly and she was unable to stop the single solitary tear from running down her cheek. Knocking it away before anyone would see she turned her head once more and watched the trees blur past her window.

Emily could see the cabin up front, it's entrance obscured with shrubs and trees. Focusing her dark brown eyes on a small window, she strained to see any movement but to no avail. If Kaitlin was in there she was only a few feet away, and Emily's heart was hammering with anticipation, she had to find her.

"Okay Morgan and Dave you go around the front, JJ and Reid go around back. I'll follow in and Prentiss you follow after me"

All five of them nodded and Emily slicked her brunette hair up into a pony tail. Watching Morgan and Rossi run up to the front door, their guns raised, Emily felt Hotch lean into her and gently speak into her ear.

"For whatever reason you decided to keep your relationship with Kaitlin a secret, everything will be okay Prentiss"

Turning to look at him, she found her gaze staring into thin air as Hotch had started to run after the two males. Emily had to admit it to herself Aaron Hotchner always had a way of surprising her, and always when she least expected it.

Seeing Morgan raise his boot to the cabin door, his voice boomed around the woodlands as he shouted "FBI"

***

Kate found herself momentarily blinded as the sunshine from the late afternoon sun shone through the door and into her sensitive blue eyes. Hearing a voice shout "FBI", her heart suddenly leaped as she prayed to god someone had finally found her and this wasn't some sick joke her mind was playing on her.

Feeling Marcus slide up behind her and wrap his arm around her chest, the blooded knife now pressed against her throat in threat, she knew it was no joke.

"Marcus but the knife down and no one will get hurt" Rossi ordered as he assessed the situation and saw the glistening blade pressed into Kaitlin's pale skin.

Following Hotch up the rear, her own Gun raised, Emily stalled as she heard Morgan say "Marcus do as we tell you".  
>Fitting through the door frame and stepping to the side, Emily's heart broke and her pulse accelerated as she saw the terror in Kate's eyes and the knife against her throat.<p>

Wanting to run in and the shoot the bastard as the brunette saw the bleeding gash on her girlfriend's leg and the red soaked sheet, it took all the strength and resolve she had to stay behind her unit leader.

"Marcus we'll ask you again step away and put the knife down"

"Why should I, what have I got to lose "Marcus answered as he eyes whirled from agent to agent and landed on Emily, a smirk spreading across his lips. "If I move away you'll only arrest me or worse.. when I can just move this a mere fraction" he added mentioning down to the knife in his right hand "and I'll get to see the pain across your face as your bitch bleeds to death"

Looking up into Emily's face, the expression that rested there actually scared Kaitlin and she didn't understand how Marcus could be so cocksure of himself, surely this could only end one way. The look of pure hate that left Emily's brown eyes and stared down on to him as her Glock aimed straight at his head would have been enough to make a normal human being surrender.

But Marcus wasn't a normal human being. He was clearly deranged and within a split second Kaitlin felt the knife press a fraction harder into her skin, before her ears rang with the sound of Hotch's Gun firing and blood splatter over her face.

With her eyes clamped to, Kate lay ridged on the bed as her mind tried to process what had just happened. She could smell gun powder hanging in the air and feel her neck stinging and her breath coming out in short ragged intervals; before gentle fingertips traced over the newly formed cut.

"Kate, baby are you okay? Talk to me!"

Looking up into Emily's beautiful face, Kaitlin couldn't hold back the tears that suddenly flooded from her eyes as pure relief washed her body.

"God Em, I thought I'd never..." Kaitlin tried to say as her body became racked with sobs.

"Shhh it's okay, your safe now" Emily soothed as she untied the brunette's arms and soon found them wrapped tightly around her body.

Returning the gesture and pulling Kaitlin tight to her chest the familiar smell of her shampoo infiltrating her scenes, Emily didn't care if her team saw her and she captured Kate's lips with her own. Closing her eyes as her body slightly relaxed to the fact that Kaitlin was safe and in her arms, she let her tongue glide over the other brunette's as she tried to claim as much of her as she could. Breaking apart when Emily's slender fingers found the area of matted blood on the back of Kate's head and the brunette shifted underneath her, Emily stared into Kaitlin's blood shoot eyes and said for the first time in their relationship without any hesitation "Kaitlin I Love You so much, don't you ever leave me"

Feeling a small smile spread over her lips, as exhaustion started to work its way through her body, she found Emily's hands and threaded her fingers tightly through them. "I love you to, more then you'll ever know"

Having their moment suddenly broken Kaitlin turned her head to see Morgan untying the last of the rope from around her ankles and speak into his mouth piece to request a medic.

"Kaitlin we need to get you out of her, by the looks of it you've lost a lot of blood" Morgan stated as he took in the dishevelled brunette and the long slash along her calf.

Reaching her finger tips to the fresh cut on Kate's neck, Emily lightly traced the cut and found the pad of her finger coated in the brunette's warm blood.

"We need to get her neck checked as well, it's not that deep but it's going to need seeing to... As well as the cut on the back of her head"

"Your going to be okay though" Emily reassured as she started whipping the splatter of Marcus's blood off of Kate's pale cheeks.

"Kate I want you to put your arms around my neck and I'm going to carry you outside, do you understand" Morgan asked as he moved towards her and effortlessly lifted her up into his embrace.

Wincing in pain as her leg dropped over his arm in a fireman's lift a deep burn spread through her calf. Making the mistake of dropping her gaze to the floor Kaitlin found her own blue eyes staring into the cold lifeless pair of Marcus Delporta's. His black pupils staring up as a small bullet hole was evident in the centre of his forehead, and small tickle of blood ran from it and onto his cheek. Feeling her stomach churn at the reality of how close things very nearly got, Kaitlin couldn't control the dry wretch that erupted from her stomach and the sudden flurry of tears as she clung on to Morgan's T-shirt.

"Hey Kate we got you, your safe, no one's gonna hurt you anymore" Morgan soothed as he carried the shaken brunette out into the afternoon sun with Emily hot on his heels.

Seeing the MT's heading their way pulling a stretcher, Morgan gently sat Kaitlin onto it before sliding her injured bleeding leg up, causing her to lay down.

"Are one of you going to come to the hospital with her" the women paramedic asked as she looked at each agent.

"I will" Emily replied without hesitating and then realised herself and looked at Morgan.

"Go Em, I'll tell the others, we'll meet you back at the station later... Kaitlin needs you now" Morgan smiled as he squeezed her shoulder and watched them load into the ambulance.

So we've stitched the cut on the back of your head and of course the gash to your leg, we're hoping it won't leave to much of a scar, but your going to be on crutches for a couple weeks whilst it heals properly, and the cut on your throat was only superficial so a steri-strip will fix that" the grey haired doctor informed Kaitlin.

"But I'm okay to go home though?" Kate questioned

"Perfectly fine to, I'll get the nurse to bring your discharge papers in"

"That's great thanks" Kate smiled as a yawn left her lips and she felt Emily's cool hand slide through her fingers.

"You should get some sleep before we fly home" Emily quietly said as she pushed the hair off Kate's forehead. " I'll get one of the guys to bring you some fresh clothes to change in to"

"That'd be great thanks honey, I did worry that I'd have to leave in this rather fetching hospital gown" Kate replied as she tried to lighten the atmosphere that seemed to surround them. Seeing the corners of the brunette lips turn up slightly in a smile, it was the look that settled in Emily's eyes that worried Kaitlin more than anything.

"I really am okay Emily"

Staring into each other's eyes as neither needed words to convey how they felt, Kaitlin squeezed Emily's hand and brought her knuckles to her lips and placed a delicate kiss on them.

"I'm so sorry" The brunette profiler whispered as she felt the heat of Kate's lips on her skin.

"Emily no! Don't...! This is not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for" Kaitlin replied sternly as she cupped the brunette's face and turned her chin to face her. "Do you hear me... Nothing! I was the one who didn't listen to you, you warned me and I ignored you, so if anyone is sorry then I am".

"Baby if anything had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself"

"But nothing did..." Kaitlin replied, her own heart aching as she saw the pain etched into the profilers expression.

Turning her head to look at the dressing on the brunette's neck and leg, Emily's eyebrow arched up.

"We'll nothing that's permanent...Emily please..." Leaning towards the brunette she placed a chaste kiss against her lips before pulling away and staring into her deep eyes. "I love you"

Sighing and running her fingers through her hair as the events of the day was finally taking its toll Emily replied "I love you to"

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that" Kaitlin smiled happily as another yawn escaped her lips.

"Well I think you need to get some sleep" Emily instructed as she helped the brunette back onto the bed.

"Will you stay with me?" Kaitlin asked out the vulnerability evident in her voice.

"Of course I will, I'll just ring JJ and get her to pick some clothes up, there's some spare in my go bag and I'll be right back" Emily smiled as she placed a tender kiss on Kaitlin's forehead.

Taking her seat on the Jet next to Emily, Kaitlin surveyed her surroundings as her blue eyes accumulated to the plush interior. Feeling a delicate hand squeeze her upper arm Kate turned her head to see JJ staring down at her and then accompany the seat in front of her.

"How you feeling" the blonde smiled as she took in Emily and Kaitlin sat next to each other, their fingers entwined between their body's.

"I'm Just tired" the brunette tried to smile as her eye lids struggled to stay open "not to mention I now resemble Robocop" she laughed as she looked down to the boot support that the hospital had given her.

Chuckling back she looked at Emily and winked. "Well if Emily doesn't do as you tell her you can always give her a good kick with that"

"Hey, what happened to sticking up for your colleagues" Emily teased as she swatted the blondes Knee.

"I have no idea what you mean?" JJ threw back, as she eased herself back up out of the seat and headed towards Reid.

"Honey I'm going to go get a coffee do you want anything?" Emily asked as she slowly moved past the brunette not wanting to hurt her.

"No I'm good thanks, I'll probably just try and catch some sleep, we've got nearly three hours until we land so..."

"Okay, I'm only up back just call me if you want anything"

"Okay" Kate smiled as she watched Emily walk up the aisle.

Pouring the black liquid into her cup, she felt Hotch slide up next to her and place a mug next to hers.

"Do you want some" Emily enquired and began pouring the coffee.

"Thanks" he replied as he brought it to his lips. "How is she holding up?"

Turning her gaze to look at Kate, who was looking out the port hole, she sighed as she answered her boss. "She says she's okay but she's been through so much, I don't think it's really sunk in yet"

"Maybe your right, it might be a good idea for her to see a therapist just to get everything out in the open"

"I thought the same, I'll mention it when we get back home" Emily replied as she went to walk away from her boss.

"Prentiss" he called after her.

Turning on her heel she stood still and waited for Hotch to continue.

"I've took the team off rotation for the next couple of days, but I want to see you in my office first thing Monday morning... There are obviously some things we need to discuss"

"Yes sir" the brunette replied as she felt a small amount of dread settle in the bottom of her stomach.

Walking back to her seat and sliding her arm protectively around Kaitlin's waist, she pulled the younger women close to her body and felt her head rest against her shoulder.

"Everything okay" Kate enquired sleepily

"Yeah everything's fine" Emily smiled as she kissed Kaitlin's brunette hair and retook her hand.

Feeling Kate's weight sink into her side, and her breathing slowly even out Emily knew she had fallen asleep. Listening to the steady rhythm of Kate inhaling and exhaling, Emily turned her own brown gaze out over the night sky and watched the twinkling lights far below, finally the worse few days of her life where over.

**AN 2: To help me write this fic I've planned some key points that will help me move the story along and keep it to some sort of time scale, Kaitlin being kidnapped was the first one...**

**I know roughly where I want to go next, but didn't know whether you had some ideas or something you would like to see happen...any ideas just let me no!**

**As always thank you for the reviews and follows **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Significance of You**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**AN: This chapter is pretty much fluff but after the past couple of chapters I thought they could do with a bit of relaxation! Plus it let me start the build up for where the next few chapters will probably go... Yes it's time to meet the in-laws!**

**As always thank you for the reviews/Follows/Favourites – You will see I've taken your comments on board! But please keep them coming they keep me motivated and it shows me you still want to follow this story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters**_.

"You know I can't remember the last time I spent a Monday afternoon in bed" Kaitlin happily sighed as she felt the heat from Emily's lips skirt along her jaw line.

"Well this way..." Emily replied as she trailed kisses over the brunette's cheek and headed towards her mouth, "I know I can keep you safe"

Seeing the sparkle in the profilers dark onyx eyes before her mouth finally captured her own, Kate knew there was more behind that remark then Emily was letting on. Since landing back in Virginia the brunette hadn't let Kaitlin out of her slight. Whatever she wanted or asked for Emily would be there straight away to get it. Of an evening as both women would venture upstairs to go to bed, Kaitlin had noticed how Emily wrapped her arm around her slim frame that but tighter then she had before, pulling their body's flush together.

Feeling Emily's tongue invade her mouth, Kaitlin moaned as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's body pulling her on top of her chest. Gliding her tongue back and forth over Emily's and her finger tips trailing along the side of the brunettes naked breasts Kate knew Emily blamed herself for what happened in Florida.

Breaking away from the kiss, her blue eyes closed as Emily's mouth ghosted above hers she whispered gently "baby you never put me in danger"

Feeling Emily's weight lift from her body, Kate opened her eyes to see Emily resting on her elbows and her own brown eyes staring down, the expression that rested there nearly breaking Kaitlin's heart.

"How can you say that, he could of kill you"

"But he didn't and I'm here" Kaitlin soothed as she lifted her hand to tangle her fingers into Emily's hair. "Emily you need to know, and I will tell you every day until you believe it, I will never blame you or hold you responsible for what happened"

"I don't know why your still with me, any normal person would have ran a mile by now" Emily replied as she hooded her eyes.

"We'll I'm clearly not most people then... because if it meant I could spend every day for the rest of my life with you then I would go through all that again and not even hesitate... Emily I love you and it wasn't until I thought I was going to lose you that I truly realised how much, so there's no way on gods earth I could run from you"

Emily's heart ached as she took in Kaitlin's words and realised that they mirrored her own feelings. She knew she had fallen for the journalist fairly early on but it wasn't until she had been faced with the prospect of having Kate ripped out of her life that she realised how much she actually did, and that no one she had ever been with before even came close to what she felt for the brunette.

"God I love" she smiled as she lowered her body once more to place a chaste kiss on Kate's awaiting lips.

"Well that's good to know" Kate grinned back as she tried to lighten the atmosphere that had over taken them. "So are you sure Hotch has let you off so lightly...? His really not going to go to Strauss?"

Recalling her earlier meeting with her boss; herself and Garcia sat in front of his desk, Emily really couldn't believe her luck that Hotch had been so understanding about the whole thing and had said he would keep as much of the situation under wraps.

"That's what he said, you weren't seriously hurt so there's no need to inform Strauss of our relationship... me and Garcia just got a stern warning, and by stern, I mean he practically threatened us"

"Well at least your both not going to face disciplinary action or anything like that, I mean I was as much to fault..."

"Kate" Emily warned as she rolled her body next to the brunette's and linked their fingers together. "There was one condition though... Hotch wants you to see a therapist and I agree with him... I know you say your okay, but I don't want you developing PTSD and its standard procedure for..."

"Victims" Kate answered for her as she flexed her fingers in Emily's grasp. "It's fine honey, if that's what you want me to do I will, how bad can it be?"

"Thank you" the brunette smiled as she pulled Kate's hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on the smooth skin.

"Besides they might be able to help me deal with how to stop worrying over you when I know your away on a case"

"Worrying?" Emily frowned as she rolled slightly to see the other women's face.

"Yes Worrying Emily... I've just seen firsthand how dangerous your job actually is...Talking about it and actually seeing it are two different things... It's just put it all into prospective how easily you could get seriously hurt and that scares me"

"I'm with the team though, and we're trained for this kind of thing" she tried to reassure.

"So you're telling me you've never got hurt?" Kaitlin smirked as she arched her eyebrow.

"No... I'm not but I've never been seriously hurt"

Letting the silence fall between them as they each knew if they carried on they would be fighting a losing battle, Kaitlin rolled into Emily's body her arms sliding across her stomach.

"How do you do it Emily...? How do you go to work every day and see how Evil people can be and what they do to each other and not let it affect you?"

"It does affect me, I wouldn't be human if it didn't, but you just learn to deal with it...It does make you see things differently though... Like I could be walking down the street and someone might catch my eye and I'll find myself unconsciously profiling them. But I can't let it take over me, and that's why I decompartmentalise so much it's my coping mechanism." The brunette explained. "But being with you helps a lot" she smiled as she ran her finger tips across Kaitlin's scalp. "You keep me grounded and when I'm with you I... I Feel things I never have with anyone else before. You make it easier for me to leave all that stuff out there at the end of the day and just concentrate on what we have and being with you"

"Now who would have thought that Emily Prentiss could be such a smooth talker" Kaitlin gently teased. "Anybody would think you're after something"

"Hey I'm being totally serious" Emily mocked back and Kaitlin knew the brunette was but she was enjoying the easy banter that they shared. "But actually... Maybe I am?"

"See I knew it!"

Listening to the laugh lace Kate's words, Emily knew what she was about to ask the brunette was the right thing. Letting her dark eyes take in the relaxed figure of her girlfriend, her face set in a gentle smile and her hair slightly sticking out in various directions from where they had earlier made love Emily hoped the brunette wouldn't say no to her question.

"Come on then what is it?" Kate smiled as she shifted position and ignored the pull of the stitches in her leg.

"Would you move in with me?"

"You want me to move in with you?" Kaitlin re questioned the smile spreading wider over her face.

"Yeah... I know it's quite soon and I guess we haven't really been dating that long, but your here more times than not, and my apartment always feels complete when your here with me..."

Having her words cut off by Kaitlin's mouth taking possession of her own, her tongue automatically demanding entrance, Emily guessed that answered her question.

"So I take it that's a yes" the brunette replied when her girlfriend finally broke away.

"It defiantly is" she laughed "as long as you're sure you'll be able to cope with me invading your closet!"

Feeling the laughter erupt from her chest, in that moment Emily wondered what she had done to get so lucky. "I think I'll be able to cope with that..."

"That's good then... I promise I won't use your Razor" the younger women winked.

Laughing once more at the devilment in Kaitlin's tone Emily's mind jumped to a piece of information she hadn't told the brunette yet.

"On about Razor's I wonder if JJ's used Detective LaMontagne's yet?"

"What... Who? Have I missed something?" Kate enquired as she moved once more to see Emily's face.

"I meant to tell you, remember when we went to New Orleans last month, well JJ came back with more than just a solved case, she's bagged herself a rather dishy detective"

"Really! Good for her she deserves someone to treat her right, after all we can pretty much thank her for getting us together, without her we were both hopeless... But hang on a minute "dishy detective" Is there something you're not telling me Prentiss!"

"No there's not" Emily laughed as she saw the smirk on Kate's face and her raised eyebrow. "But I can be appreciative of a bit of eye candy every now and again"

"Okay, add to the therapists list, the fear off you running off with dishy southern detectives"

"Never going to happen baby" the brunette replied as she let her hand wonder down the other women's body and trail a random pattern over her hip and stomach.

"So when do you want me to move in?"

"When ever you want is fine by me"

"Okay then, well I guess we better wait till I'm given the all clear from the hospital, I can't really be lugging boxes around with these stitches and that bloody Robocop boot" she laughed as her blue eyes moved to the support cast & crutches that rested in the corner.

"Good point, although I don't think you realise how sexy you look when you've got it on" Emily teased

"Oh Shut up!" The brunette laughed as she playful smacked the profilers arm. "Trust me, it's far from sexy!"

"Well I think you look you gorgeous in whatever you wear" Emily answered as her hand moved to other women's lower back.

"Well I'm not wearing anything at the moment so..." Kaitlin replied, her eyes clouded in lust and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"Mmm even better"

Kaitlin's eyes closed as she felt Emily's hand slide that fraction lower and cup the cheek of her ass, her blunt nails lightly digging into the flesh.  
>Moving on top of the brunette's body, Kate began sucking her pulse point before gasping as Emily's fingers skated over her heated centre.<p>

"Mmm Emily" she moaned as she could feel the dull ache start to ignite in her stomach.

"Is that good baby?"

"So good" the journalist replied as her blue eyes locked onto Emily's dark brown. "But I'm pretty sure the doctor told me I was supposed to get plenty of rest?"

"Well you're not exactly doing a lot, and you are lay down" Emily reasoned as she watched Kaitlin's eyes flutter to and felt her hips push down into her own.

"Mmm" Kate moaned once more as she felt Emily's talented fingers slide through her silk folds and circle the entrance to her wanting. "I don't think this is quite what he had in mind though".

"I can always stop" and with that Emily began trailing her hand back up Kaitlin's body. Feeling Kate's slender fingers lock around her wrist, Emily smirked as she felt the brunette guide her hand back down between their bodies.

"Don't you dare" Kate exclaimed before a sigh left her parted lips as Emily's fingers slipped deep inside of her.

"Is that better?" Emily asked her voice slightly deeper as her own body began to respond to brunettes.

"Much"

Feeling Emily's fingers create a perfect rhythm as every thrust rubbed over her sensitive spot Kaitlin couldn't control the soft whimpers that left body.  
>Dipping her head to catch Emily's mouth in a passionate kiss, she laced her left hand with Emily's other as her hips rocked into brunette's pelvis.<p>

"Emily" she sighed against her mouth as their tongues slid against each other's and she felt Emily's thumb push roughly against her clit.

Feeling her stomach begin to tighten and the ache between her legs intensify tenfold; Kate knew it wouldn't take much for Emily to push her over the edge. Continuing to moan through her pants of pleasure, her fingers locked tight against the brunette's, her eyes clamped shut and her head fell into the crook of Emily's neck as the brunette curled her fingers and brought Kaitlin crashing down.

Having Kaitlin's body shudder and shake upon her own Emily loved the way she could make the younger women fall apart in her arms. Letting her slowly re-gather her composure as she trailed her finger nails up and down Kate's back Emily knew she would never be able to give Kate up.

"See, I think that's exactly what the doctor order"

Lifting her head up, her eyes still clouded and a content smile happily placed on her lips Kate looked into Emily's dark inviting eyes.

"We'll I think you're a sex fiend" she replied before placing a light kiss on Emily's slightly swollen lips. "But I'm not complaining"

Emily couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from her lips, her arms encircling Kate's body. "I didn't think you would"

Resting her head close to Emily's collar bone, the sound of the brunette's heart beat echoing in her ear, Kate closed her eyes and just let Emily over take her senses; the smell and softness of skin and the tingles her moving fingers where causing over her back.

Lying there for at least fifteen minutes Kaitlin thought the older brunette may have fallen asleep as her fingers stalled near to her shoulder blade.

"Honey are you asleep?"

"No, I'm still here"

"Just I was thinking... Once I've moved in and we're both settled, I know Ryan really wants to meet you"

"As in Ryan your brother?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him last week and I think his getting pretty sick of me going on about this amazing woman that his never met" she smiled against the brunette's skin.

"He lives in England still doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he usually comes over at least once a year to see me, I was thinking although I don't know what your plans are, that he could come for thanksgiving?

"I hadn't really thought about it this year...I usually end up going to my mother's so it's a great reason to get out of going" Emily smirked.

"Okay then, I'll give him a call later and see what he says"

"You miss him don't you?" The brunette enquired as she gently stroked Kaitlin's thick dark hair.

"Yeah I do... We're always been close. When all that shit with my parents happened he fought in my corner the whole way and he refused to speak to them for a while... but their issues are with me not him, so I made he go and reconcile with them, even though he didn't want to..." she said as her mind recalled the evening her and parents had last seen each other. "Let's just say he takes his big brother role very seriously even if there is only six minutes between us" she laughed.

"Wait you and Ryan are twins?"'Emily questioned the surprise evident in her tone, "I didn't know that"

"Yeah, although we couldn't be more different"

"We'll I'd love to meet him" the brunette smiled.

"Thanks Emily... So how about we do something to eat because I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"Yeah I'm feeling peckish to, although you can sit and watch and I'll cook us something"

"Honey I've hurt my leg not my arms" Kaitlin laughed "are you sure I can't help you".

"No, you can just relax" the brunette smiled as she gently rolled the other women off of her chest. Swinging her own legs out of the bed as she leaned down to pick up her earlier discard shirt, Emily had just finished buttoning it up when her cell began to ring.

"Please tell me that's not work" Kaitlin said as she turned to look at Emily.

Picking up the device and looking at the caller idea, Emily moaned as her eyes registered who the unknown caller was.

"No, worse... It's my mother" letting the phone ring she placed it back on the night stand and turned to Kate. "If it's that important she can call later, I'm really not in the mood for her at the moment" she said as she sprayed her long fingers through her dark hair.

"Seriously is she that bad?"Kate asked as humour laced her voice.

"And some" Emily laughed back. "There's a reason I'm in no rush for you to meet her"

"Does she know you like women?"

"She does, but only when she wants to or she's in the right social setting" Emily replied sarcastically.

"Well at least she didn't disown you, that a plus in my book"

"I guess your right" Emily sadly smiled as she thought about how Kaitlin's parents could just shut their daughter out of their life, just because of who choose to live with . "Right then... Lets get so food". 

AN2: Last go... see that box there... right there... why not write a review! Thank You.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of its characters._

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up firstly I went away on a mini break and then I got ill so updating just didn't happen! But I'm back and I hope you like the chapter. It's kind of Kaitlin centric, but I had this idea and I ran with it, well it actually ran its self but hey lol. I should state though that I know nothing about politics and nothing about the Belarusian government, all I know is I wanted a Eastern European country, so If I've got stuff wrong blame Google…**_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews, follows etc, they mean the world and keep me going with Emily and Kate's stories.**_

Okay and that should do it" the nurse smiled as she removed the final stitch from Kaitlin's leg. "It's healed up nicely... it looks like it won't scare to badly either"

"Well that's good to know" Kate smiled as her blue eyes took in the long red scar that ran up the inside of her calf. "So I won't need to come back after this?"

"No we'll be fine to sign you off, I shouldn't imagine you'll have any problems now, just keep an eye out that the scar tissue doesn't become hyper sensitive" the blonde nurse said over her shoulder as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Okay" the brunette confirmed as she slipped into her suit trousers and fastened the button. Watching the nurse take a seat back behind her desk, she proceeded to fill out the discharge paperwork.

"Miss James if you can just sign there please, you'll be free to go" the young women smiled.

Accepting the pen, Kaitlin delicately signed her signature before glancing quickly over the formal documentation. "That's great then, Thank You" Kate said happily as she got up from the chair and collected her purse from the hospital bed.

Walking out of the hospital, happy to know she wouldn't have to go back any time soon she fished inside her bag for her mobile phone. On retrieving it in her slender fingers she hit the speed dial for Emily's number.

After several rings she heard Emily's voice. "Prentiss"

"Hi Em it's only me" she replied easily.

"Hey Honey, how was the hospital appointment?"

"It was fine, the stitches have been taken out and I've been discharged so no need to go back" she answered the smile on her face evident in her tones.

"That's great news"

"I know and I heard off Ryan this morning"

"And?" Emily questioned as she found herself doodling random patterns on her notepad.

"And..." The brunette continued to smile "his fine to come over for Thanksgiving, he says he can't wait to meet you"

"He might change his mind once his actually met me" Emily laughed easily.

"Don't be stupid, his my brother I know how he works, he'll love you"

"I'll believe your optimism" the brunette profiler teased

"You do that" Kaitlin threw back as a laugh escaped her lips.

Subconsciously looking down at her watch and seeing it was ten thirty seven, she pulled her coat a fraction tighter around her body as a gust of cool wind blew around her. Seeing her BMW Coupe parked at the far end of the car park she began walking in its direction as she thought about how natural the banter was between herself and Emily; and how the brunette profiler never failed to put a smile on her lips.

"So if you've been given the all clear, and as long as we don't end up catching a case, how about we get your stuff moved into the apartment this weekend?" Emily asked as she suddenly felt a wave of butterfly's take over her stomach.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan to me"

"Are you sure, because you can still change your mind, you don't have to if you don't want to?" The brunette replied as she tried to suppress the uneasy feeling that only seemed to grow.

"Emily" Kaitlin stated "If I didn't want to move in, I would never have agreed in the first place... Why? Have you changed your mind?" The brunette quickly asked as she feared Emily may be getting cold feet.

"No!" Emily automatically replied "Of course I want you to move in, it's just after what I said I didn't want you feeling pressured into it for my sake"

"Oh" Kaitlin quietly sighed out in relief. "No I definitely want to move in with you" she smiled.

"Okay, I'll see if Morgan's free, I'm sure he'll help us with some of the heavy lifting. It'll give him a chance to flex those muscles of his" Emily joked as her eyes focused on her colleague who was currently speaking to Reid.

Nearing her car and tuning the alarm off, Kaitlin opened the door and slid behind the wheel just as her works pager beeped in her bag.

"Two sec's Em, my pagers just gone off" she said as she looked down at the line of text. "An Emergency conference has been called, doesn't say why though, but I'm wanted there so I guess duty calls... But getting Morgan to help sounds a like great Idea" she replied.

"I'll leave you to it to then...although do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?" The brunette asked.

"Sure" Kaitlin smiled as she placed her keys in the ignition.

"Okay then, I'll reserve us a table, how about Fiola's at about eight?" Emily enquired.

"That's fine by me, I'll see you later Em"

"See you later baby" Emily replied and before she could stop herself found herself saying "I Love You"

Feeling her heart double its beat and a smile spread over her face Kaitlin replied happily. "I Love You too"

Hearing Emily disconnect the call, the brunette stared happily at her phone as the familiar feeling of excitement due to seeing Emily later settled throughout her body. Rechecking the location for the press conference Kate pulled her car out of its parking space and hit the road, wondering if this feeling would ever go away; if there would ever be a day when she would get bored or grow tired of Emily's company... As soon as she thought it she knew the answer... she never would.

Walking into the conference room, Kaitlin was surprised to see how busy it was. By the looks of things, nearly every journalist in the DC area had turned out for the occasion. Walking further in to the room, Kaitlin spotted Rachel Beckett another associate and journalist at the post. Heading in her direction, she greeted her and tried to figure out why the two of them would be needed as she knew the red head specialized in Foreign Affairs.

"Hey Kaitlin, do you have any idea what this is about?" Rachel asked the puzzlement clear on her freckled face.

"Not a clue I was about to ask you the same thing" Kate replied as she accepted a piece of paper from a young guy in a suit, who was handing them out to everyone. Letting her dark blue eyes scan the information, they stalled on the fact that the head speaker was Ambassador Prentiss. Sliding her gaze down she read that a diplomatic crisis had arisen in Belarus.

"Looks like this answers our question?" Kate stated as she handed the typed information to Rachel. "Although it doesn't give much away".

"No it doesn't, does it" Rachel smirked after she'd finished reading.

Walking over to some empty chairs, both women pulled out their tablets and recorders as they settled down for the conference to start.

"I never knew Ambassador Prentiss had been assigned to Belarus, I thought she was currently awaiting a post" Kaitlin asked as she felt slightly nervous about being in the women's presence.

"She's only recently been deployed" the other journalist replied matter of factly as Kaitlin saw the women in question walk into the room.

Following every foot step the older Prentiss made there was no doubt she was Emily's Mother. From the way Elizabeth carried herself to the way her dark brown eyes surveyed her surrounds, everything mirrored Emily, when she had her walls up. Watching her step up on to the podium and quietly speak with an older gentlemen Kaitlin took in the ambassador's appearance. She was impeccably dressed no one could deny that, from the way her light grey pencil skirt hung perfectly and matched the crease free jacket, to the crisp white blouse that had a gold cross necklace lying over the top.  
>Everything oozed professionalism and Kaitlin couldn't imagine how it must have been for Emily to grow up with a mother who just seemed so naturally cold.<p>

Kate's gaze continued to follow the ambassador as she steadied herself behind the speaker's podium and adjusted the microphone. Shuffling a small pile of papers, the air began to fall silent as everyone waited with baited breath to find out what the diplomatic emergency entailed.

"Good Morning Ladies & Gentleman" The ambassador began as she scanned the crowd in front of her. "Unfortunately the reason why I've brought you here today is to relay some sad and tragic news. Last night at around twenty two hundred hours the Belarusian Prime Minster was shot dead"

As the Ambassadors words rang around the room a muffled noise started to rise up as reports and journalists started making notes and turned quietly to speak to each other.

"As it currently stands the Belarusian authorities do not have a suspect, and they are currently investigating every lead available to them, so they can catch the murderer and lock him behind bars for this heinous crime... The United States government has had strong relations with the people of Belarus since the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991..." The ambassador continued.

Taking in what the elder Prentiss was saying, Kaitlin literally couldn't drag her own eyes away from Emily's mother. Yes, she had sat in a press conference before with the ambassador, but now, knowing she was her girlfriend's mother, it made the situation feel a lot different. Seeing how stern and completely focused Elizabeth was, how she seemed to draw in and control every member within the room was almost hypnotizing.

Letting her fingers touch the screen of her tablet, Kate began summarizing what the Ambassador was saying so she would easily condense it down into the article she would later write. Nearing the end of her sentence, the brunette wondered if it was the fact that the Ambassador had made her realise how much she secretly missed her own Mom, that somehow had her hanging on the older woman's every word. But then as she watched the Ambassador take a breath and turn one of the prepared pages over, Kate wondered if it was that fact that the Ambassador seemed to trigger her own protective instincts; That when she looked into the older women's dark eyes, she saw the eyes that had looked down on Emily as a little Girl. The eyes that had caused the brunette profiler to shut herself away and create those walls and compartments where she locked everything away, because to show emotion, or even affection was seen as a weakness in Elizabeth Prentiss's eyes.

Kaitlin knew she shouldn't form an opinion when she had never actually spoken to the Ambassador, but when she knew how much this women had emotionally and mentally hurt the one person in her life she knew she would do anything for, Kate found it very difficult to like the career politician who was stood in front of them.

"Things have been uneasy of a late, however I believe from a tragedy we can start again and fresh, strong relations can develop between our two countries" Elizabeth concluded as a small round of applause erupted around the room. "Now I am sure you all have many questions, so I will spend the next few minutes answering these? She smiled, but her eyes reminded cold and focused.

Lifting her arm up into the air, her blue biro crossed lightly between her index and middle figure, Kaitlin waited patiently so she could pose her own question to the Belarusian Ambassador. After several other journalists had been chosen and Kate had made notes of their questions and the Ambassadors response she found herself being picked upon to speak.

Clearing her throat silently, Kate tried to ignore the slight rise of her heart beat as her tongue began to dry out as the question began to form itself on her lips.

"Have any candidates been selected yet or are believed to be in the run up for the position of Prime Minster within the Belarus National Assembly?"

"Not yet no" Elizabeth replied as her dark gaze, the same that mirrored Emily's rolled over her skin. "The Assembly are still deliberating, but it has been agreed that they will either re-elected or fill the position as quickly as possible to reinforce the stability of the Belarusian government"

Dipping her own blue eyes away from the Ambassador, Kaitlin typed the response she had just been given, but could swear for a few seconds longer than necessary she felt the ambassadors eyes linger over here. Shaking her head lightly as to rid the ridiculous thoughts, after all the Ambassador didn't even know about her relationship with Emily, she sat throughout the rest of the conference taking notes and trying to stay as focused on the matter of hand as she could.

After what had seemed like hours, the brunette journalist looked down at her watch to see it was nearly quarter one. Bending her knuckles and feeling the joints crack, she returned her line of vision to that of the Ambassador as she shifted her weight from one leg to another and indicated for a journalist at the back of the room to speak.

"The Belarusian government have recently started to debate reforming the rights of homosexual couples and same sex marriages, it would be of interest to know if your own republican views have changed on the topic since your own daughter is currently participating in a same sex relationship"

Kate's heart began to pump in her chest and a warm soothe started to climb up her neck as she realised what the journalist had asked. Twisting in her seat she saw a black guy maybe no older then forty, practically smirking at the Ambassador as the room fell silent around them.  
>Quickly turning back to face Elizabeth as her response filled the room, Kaitlin had to admire how the Ambassador didn't even faultier and she stayed a picture of calm.<p>

"I don't see how my personal beliefs have anything to do or relate in fact to why this conference has been held, so I find myself unwilling to answer your question... and I advise you to keep any future questions focused on the matter at hand" Elizabeth curtly replied as she stared down at the still smirking journalist. She knew what his game was, she'd met her fair few of hot shot journalists who thought they would be able to climb the corporate communications ladder by getting a rise out of a politician, however she was wise to this old trick.  
>But that didn't mean that finding out her daughter was currently seeing someone didn't come as a shock. But thanks to years of being on the political stage, Elizabeth never let that show once. Inside her stomach may have knotted with hurt at the thought of Emily being in a relationship and finding out the way she had, especially if that relationship was with a women but not a single soul in that room would ever know how it had affected her.<p>

Feeling her breathing come back to its normal rhythm, Kaitlin couldn't help but admire how the Ambassador had dealt with that situation. From out of nowhere, she had had her personal life thrown up onto the stage in front of her, and she had dealt with it without a second's hesitation. It was true Ambassador Prentiss really did take no prisoners and her reputation proceeded itself.

"Well why don't we ask your daughters partner, after all she is here today" the other journalist replied and Kaitlin felt a surge of red hot panic rush through her body.

Twisting her head once more to stare at the black journalist, the smirk still plastered over his face, Kate didn't have a clue how anyone would have found out about her and Emily's relationship. Wanting to stand up and wipe the smug look right off of his face, but knowing better of it in her current situation, she turned her body straight as she felt several pairs of eyes start to scan the room for the person in question, including those of the ambassador.

"So Miss James, how do you feel about the fact that your girlfriends Mother has been quoted as saying "Preserving traditional values for the future of Americans and their children is of upmost importance... Surely having same sex parents clouds such said values"

Dropping her blue eyes down to the floor and closing her lids for only a second as she exhaled through her nose, trying to keep herself under control Kate mentally planned a response. How had that journalist just found a way to push every one of her buttons. Kaitlin had expected something like this from the Ambassador after what Emily had told her about her mother, but she hadn't expected to have it aired out in the middle of a press conference with half of the journalism community of Washington DC present.

Holding her head up high, and moving a stray piece of her dark hair behind her ear, Kaitlin held eye contact with the journalist who seemed to be enjoying every second of this political showdown.

"I agree with the Ambassador, your question has no relation to the death of the Belarusian Prime Minster" Kaitlin stated but suddenly felt her stomach flip as she saw the other journalist's eyebrow raise, as if he was waiting to get a raise out of her. Feeling something click inside of her, Kate couldn't hold the response that left her lips. "And... I'll ask you to keep your cheap political games and your even cheaper attempts to better your career to yourself! Dragging my personal life into a conference where a man has just been murdered is completely disrespectful and clearly shows what type of publication you work for...now if you've quite finished, today is neither the time nor the place".

With that she turned her body back to the front of the room and found her blue eyes locking with the Ambassadors dark pair. Feeling a new warmth spread up her neck as she watched the Elizabeth study her face, Kaitlin was taken aback to see a small smirk of her own gently left the corners of the Ambassadors mouth.

So that was Emily's Girlfriend, thought the Ambassador as she took in the young women and her slightly flushed appearance. She had to admit she was secretly impressed, Kaitlin had handled the situation very well, and had kept it off herself and her daughter. Feeling the younger brunette pull her gaze away, Elizabeth couldn't deny that Kaitlin was indeed attractive and she could see why Emily was drawn to her. However the fact that she was a Political journalist did surprise the older Prentiss as she knew how strong Emily's beliefs on politics where.

Feeling the crowd in front of her begin to come unsettled, the ambassador knew she had to pull it back in, so cleared her throat to gain everyone's intention.

"Well after that rather pointless admission" the Ambassador began, her eyes glaring over to the journalist at the back of them room "If no one else has anything to add... Concerns the death of Prime Minster Liavon I'll bring this conference to a close, I thank you all for your attendance"

Hearing the roar of conversation erupt around her, Kaitlin reached down for her handbag and missed the Ambassador skim the list of journalists in attendance searching for Kaitlin's name. Standing back up, as she slipped her arms into her coat Kate found Rachel staring at her expectantly.

"Well... What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know, I'm just glad this is over... Looking I'm going to head back to the office, do you want me to email you a copy of my notes?" Kaitlin asked as she found herself searching for the Ambassador and the other journalist.

"If you wouldn't mind, or I can always stop up at your office later and pick them up... Are you going to be okay? I don't think I've ever seen you like that before?" Rachel enquired as she gently reached out and cupped Kate's forearm.

"Yeah I'll be fine" the brunette smiled. "I just didn't expect to have my personal life aired in front of everyone" Kate tired to smiled.

Before Rachel had a chance to ask any more questions, Kaitlin excused herself and made a Bee line towards the exit, her head down as she walked past the podium where the Ambassador was currently involved in a deep conversation with a number of people.

Driving her car into the car park that was situated under the Washington post building, Kaitlin clicked the answer button on her steering wheel as her phone rang throughout the car.

"Hey Kate, you okay?" Emily's voice asked.

"God, as she rang you?" the brunette sighed as she searched for a space to park in.

"Who?" Emily asked confused.

"Your Mother" Kate said but she couldn't stop the small shrill from lacing her response.

"My mother? No, why should she have phoned me? Is everything okay Kaitlin?" The profiler asked as she could hear the change in her girlfriends tone.

"Yeah I'm fine honey..., It's just I've just been in the conference from Hell! Your mom was the speaker and some idiot reporter decided to drag up something she said about same sex relationships... Then decided to mention that your currently in a relationship with me, and pointed me out and asked for my response to it"

"What!" Emily practically shouted down the ear piece.

"Yeah, exactly, I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me! Now you know why I hate politics as much as you... Maybe I should start writing garden or knitting articles, I'm pretty damm sure nothing like that would happen there"

Trying to hide the small laugh as she imagined the brunette surrounded by old ladies and dozens of knitting balls, Emily couldn't help but feel concerned as she knew exactly how her mother could be.

"Are you sure your okay Kate? Did my Mother say anything to upset you?"

"No she didn't say anything to me, the guy asked her for her opinion first, then her cornered me, I somehow managed to sneak out without her catching me, I just thought she would have phoned you" Kate replied as she finally parked her car and cut the ignition.

"Knowing my mother if she was going to phone me she would have done it by now" Emily sighed as she rested the mobile against her shoulder and poured herself a cup of coffee. "As long as your sure your okay though, that's the main thing"

"Honestly Em I'm fine, It just surprised me...I've just got back to the office so I better get started on this story is gonna be all over the news tomorrow"

"What was it? What's mother gone and got herself involved in now?" Emily asked the sarcasm heavy in voice.

"The Belarusian Prime Ministers been shot and died... Wait... Actually are you sure your mother might not have shot him" Kaitlin laughed as she slid out of her car and headed towards the lift bank.

Laughing back at the idea of it, Emily was relieved to hear Kaitlin sound more relaxed. "Hey you never know, I wouldn't put anything past her... Right I better get back to my mounds of never ending paperwork" Emily moaned and Kaitlin was pretty sure she could hear the pout in the other brunette's voice.

"Why don't you try and sneak someone on to Reid's desk" Kate joked.

"I've already tried that... But he caught me"

"Emily your terrible!" The brunette laughed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way though would you?" Emily teased.

"No I certainly wouldn't...Are we still okay for later, eight o'clock?"

"Yeah it's all sorted"

"Good, because there's a large glass of wine with my name all of over, I'll see you later Em" ending the conversation, and feeling the lift pull her up the floors Kaitlin smiled contently at how Emily had managed to calm her down.

Later that evening, after Kate had finished writing her article and had got it down to the publisher, she sat back in her leather desk chair and sent a quick message to Emily telling her should would be leaving the office in a few minutes. Getting up from the chair and turning her computer screen off, Kaitlin was walking over to the coat stand, to grab her coat when she heard her office door open. Turning on her heel she saw two women making their way into the room. One was Gillian the young receptionist who sat out in the main reception of their floor.

"Kaitlin I'm so sorry, She wouldn't take no for an answer, I couldn't stop her" she said as her complexion looked flustered.

"It's Okay Gill, it's fine you can go" Kate smiled as she tried to reassure the younger women.

Watching Gillian walk out the door and hearing it click into its frame, Kaitlin turned her gaze onto Ambassador Prentiss and automatically felt her own form of self defenses shoot up.

"Ambassador" Kaitlin responded politely as both women stood studying each other and the younger brunette fought the urge to extend her hand.

"Kaitlin isn't it?" Elizabeth questioned, her dark gaze never breaking from the other woman's.

"Yes"

"I wanted to apologies for want happened earlier this morning" the Ambassador began and Kate couldn't but feel slightly shocked. Walking around to her desk to sit on the corner of it, she carried on listening to what Elizabeth Prentiss had to say. "I wasn't aware that Emily was in a relationship"

Feeling that same unknown feeling stir within herself that she had felt earlier, Kate couldn't help but bite over the ambassador as she suddenly had this need to protect Emily and defend their new relationship. "With a women you mean?"

Elizabeth was stalled for all but a second as she heard the defensive tone in Kate's voice; she was right the younger women was defiantly feisty. "Yes, with a women" Walking further into the room the older brunette came to stand in front of Kaitlin.

"And what would you have done if you had known Emily had been in a relationship with a woman... it's quite clear what your views on the subject are" Kaitlin fired back as she slipped herself off the desk and found herself closer to Emily's mother then she had anticipated. Kate hadn't quite known where this sudden anger was coming from, whether it was feelings she had suppressed over her own parents, or the fact she felt like she was being judge by a woman she didn't know and a woman who didn't know her, either way she couldn't hold the hurt back that laced her voice. "What was it? "We cloud traditional values" Have I got that right Ambassador?"

"I should state, I said that nearly ten years ago's a lot of things have changed since then" Elizabeth replied and was surprised to be defending herself.

"And have your views changed?" Kaitlin nearly spat. She felt so out of character, and knew she was being rude towards the ambassador but she couldn't stop.

Silence grew between the two women as they stared at each other, and the atmosphere just seemed to grow tenser. As Elizabeth stood there, she was surprised to find herself slightly in awe of the younger women. She was clearly driven, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was causing that drive. Turning her head ever so slightly she caught sight of a photograph of Emily and Kaitlin hugging each other and both laughing at something unseen. In that moment it clicked. The ambassador knew Kaitlin was fighting for her relationship with her daughter. She was fighting for their love not to be judged and for her not to have to justify it.

"I didn't think they had" Kaitlin answered for both as them as she couldn't bear to hear the silence no more. "From what Emily has told me about you I didn't think they would.

"And what has my daughter told you?" Elizabeth questioned her eyebrows arching up in intrigue.

"I think you need to ask Emily about that" Kate replied as she internally kicked herself at the fact that Emily would probably kill her after that one. Wanting to get away from the older brunette before this got completely out of hand and she would say something she regretted, she started walking back over to her coat. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I was just about to leave when you walked in..."

Elizabeth watched silently as Kaitlin button up her coat and reached down to retrieve her handbag. "You've managed to find your way into my office, I'm sure you'll be able to find your way... Goodnight Ambassador" Kaitlin said and exited her office with Elizabeth still stood there.

"God what I would have give to be a fly on your wall" Emily smirked as she laced her long elegant fingers through Kate's.

"Emily it's not funny, I can't believe how rude and abrupt I was with her, something just took over me and I couldn't stop, I mean she just barged her way into my office."

"That sounds about right for my mother, no doubt she deserved everything you said to her, I wouldn't worry about it" the brunette tried to reassure as she took a long sip from her wine glass.

Mirroring Emily Kate brought her own white wine to her lips and she sighed as the smooth liquid ran over her tongue and down her throat. "Good that tastes good" she smiled against the rim of the glass.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favorites, it's grown not far away from where we lived in Italy" Emily smiled.

"Really, you'll have to take me there one day" Kate said as she placed the glass back on the table and stared into Emily's warm brown eyes.

"Okay, I'm sure you'd love it, the landscapes gorgeous... I could ask my mother if she'd like to come with us" the brunette teased and she couldn't help but laugh loudly as she saw Kate's face change.

"Baby I'm joking"

"Not even funny!" Kate replied as she shook her head, but couldn't hid her own laugh as she realised she fallen for Emily's set up.

_**AN2: So how was it? Let me know with a review? **_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Significance Of You**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**AN: Okay no I haven't fallen off the face of the earth I just got a serious case of writers block and sort of lost my way! But for all of you following the story I'm back and have plenty of fresh ideas! I also need to say Thank You to rmpcmfan for giving me that little push to get my stuff back into gear, so this chapter is for you!**

**As always reviews would be amazing especially as I've been away for a while, and just so I know who's out there still! Reviews are like air, they keep me going!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds Or any of its characters**_.

Emily patiently stood behind Kaitlin's apartment door waiting for her to open it. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the brunette tried to ignore the rumble that settled low in her stomach as the smell from the Chinese takeaway she had picked up floated to her nose. Hearing Kaitlin's footsteps become nearer, Emily smiled knowingly to herself that this would be the last night they would be living separately.

Seeing the wooden door swing open, the brunette profiler's smile automatically widen; her perfect white teeth on display as she took in her girlfriends slightly dishevelled appearance. Stood there with her own brunette hair scrapped up into a high pony, dust striking it grey, and her dark yoga pants sporting dust smears, Kaitlin grinned back at Emily as she stepped aside and brushed herself down.

"Honey what in god names have you been doing" Emily laughed as she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Kate's pink soft lips.

Returning the laugh upon feeling the loss of contact from Emily's mouth, her hands still brushing at the whitish powder on the tops of her thighs she replied.  
>"I thought I'd get my old suitcase off the top of the wardrobe, what I failed to realise was there's about three years worth of dust up there"<p>

"Well at least I know how you'll look in about twenty years time" the brunette replied mockingly as she made her way further into the apartment and avoided several cardboard boxes that were stacked up along the way.  
>Arching her eyebrow as she followed Emily into the Kitchen, her blue eyes happily locked on the sway of the other brunette's hips Kaitlin had no idea what her girlfriend was on about.<p>

"Do you wish to elaborate Em?"

"Well I could" Emily teased as she turned to see the confused expression on the younger women's face "Or I could just keep you guessing"

Turning away and heading back to the hallway, Kaitlin took stock of her appearance in the mirror. "I see what you mean" she chuckled as she eyed her newly coloured hair. "Well at least I know I can work the grey look" she threw back at the brunette.

"That Baby you can" Emily winked after she'd finished putting the takeout containers onto the kitchen side.

Slipping the hair tie from around her pony tail, Kaitlin let her brunette hair fall down her back as she ran her slender fingers through its many layers as she tried to remove the dust. "Better?"

Emily's eyes instantly darken with lust at the sight of Kaitlin's thick dark hair, messily styled, and pooling around her shoulders; the top layer growing in volume, and reminding the profiler of how beautiful Kate looked after she'd made love to her. "Much better" Emily practically purred and Kaitlin didn't miss a beat as she saw her girlfriend's demeanour change.

Feeling a small flutter of butterflies in her stomach Kaitlin let go of the door frame that she had been leaning against and padded over to Emily, an easy smirk placed on her lips.  
>Smelling the aroma from the many containers of food that lined her now empty kitchen, Kate leaned in towards Emily's mouth and let her breath ghost the older women's lips as her words slipped off her tongue. "You know I didn't realise how hungry I was..."<br>Sliding her nose along the brunette's jaw line, her warm breath leaving a trail and her fingers feeding through the belt hooks of Emily's jeans, Kate pushed her back against the counter. Trailing her tongue over the shell of Emily's ear she suddenly pulled away and starred into Emily's beautiful face "until I smelt how amazing this Chinese is"

Emily hadn't realised her eyes had fluttered shut until they shot open and focused on Kaitlin's playful smirk a naughty glint sparkling in her blue gaze. "You...your such a tease" Emily complained and she couldn't keep the slight whine from lacing her tone as she felt a subtle heat light low in her stomach.

"But you love it" Kate through back as she lightly swatted Emily's rear and moved her gently out of the way so she could reach the wine glasses that she had left in the cupboard.

"Do I?" Emily asked rhetorically, her well defined eyebrow arching as mirth shined in her eyes.

Chuckling to herself as she saw the brunette's expression, Kate poured herself and Emily a glass of wine. "Right, let's get started on some of this food" she smiled as she reached for the plate that the other brunette had just piled rice on.

Picking up her own food, her glass of wine in the other hand, Emily followed Kaitlin out of the kitchen and into the living area, before stopping in her tracks as her dark eyes took in the towers of stacked boxes. "Are all of these coming with you?" Emily asked but was unable to hide the slight sound of panic that infiltrated her voice.

Hearing the edge, Kate smiled as she placed her food down on the dining room table and turned back to Emily. "No, don't worry honey, the majority are going into storage, there scheduled to be picked up first thing tomorrow morning"

"Oh okay" Emily practically sighed in relief. "Otherwise I was going to say I might have to buy a bigger apartment"

"Your safe" Kate laughed as she watched Emily take the seat in front of her. "The boxes that I'm taking with me are in the hall and there's a few upstairs... But I have got about Seven suitcases"

"Seven...I expected no less" the brunette teased as she took a sip of the golden liquid in her glass "dare I ask how many of them have shoes in?"

"Only two" the journalist winked as she cut through her black bean chicken.

"I'm impressed" Emily teased as she forked her own food into her mouth.

"It's just weird thinking this will be the last night I'll spend in this apartment. I remember when I first came to view it and I fell in love. I hadn't long got my job at the post and for the first time in what felt like ages everything just seemed to click into place" Kate stated as she let her mind reminisce.

"Is that why you've decided to rent it out and not place it on the market?" Emily questioned as she eyed her girlfriend.

"I think so, well at least partly...and the fact it's a good investment to have on the side"

"Well we could have moved into here if you'd preferred?"

Smiling at Emily as she watched her twist her noodles around her fork, Kaitlin felt her heart swell as she knew the words that the brunette spoke where true and she would move into her apartment to make her happy. "Em I love this apartment don't get me wrong, but yours is stunning! How many people get to wake up to the view of the sun rising over the Capitol Building every morning...? Not to mention I'm a little obsessed with your kitchen" She added with wink.

"See I knew it, it's not me you want to move in with, it's my fridge" the brunette teased.

"Well I didn't want to disillusion you... But yes" Kaitlin smiled back as a gentle laugh left her lips. "And it's also that TV screen that drops down from the cabinet, I just can't get enough of it" she added as she stared back at Emily waiting for her response.

"Well maybe I should just move out, I'm clearly not needed" she replied as she tried to hold a serious expression.

"Don't you dare!" Kate answered and reached her slender fingers to lightly stroke Emily's wrist.

"You want me now then?" Emily questioned her eyebrow arching into her hair line.

"I will always want you" Kaitlin smiled back but couldn't hide the true deepness that lay behind those few words.

Lifting her dark chocolate eyes from the pale fingers that still lay around her wrist, Emily couldn't stop the smile that played loosely over her full lips. Finally, she had found what she had always secretly craved; someone who loved her as much she loved them, and someone she could trust.

Feeling a heaviness overcome them, Kate removed her hand and slid her chair backwards, before she gracefully moved over to her docking system and pressed play.

"Do you want anything in particular?" She enquired as one of her favourite songs began to fill the air.

"No I'm okay to listen to whatever comes on...however I didn't take you for a country fan" The brunette replied as she recognised the strumming guitar.

_"She grew up good, she grew up slow, like American honey"_ Kate sang with the song as she re-took her seat. "I'm just full of surprises" she winked.

Laughing to herself but noting how easily the other brunette's voice suited the song, Emily brought her wine glass to her lips before replying "you really are... Like for a start you never told me you could sing"

"What!? Seriously, Emily how much of that wine have you had to drink" the younger women teased as she slipped her fingers through her thick hair.

"Personally not enough" Emily through back as she lifted the wine bottle off the table and refilled both their glasses.

"Lets make a toast" Kate smiled as she lifted the glass by its stem "To new starts"

Reaching for her own, Emily lifted the glass and clinked it against Kaitlin's as she added "And new things to learn" .

* * *

><p>Lying on the sofa, her back against Kaitlin's chest as the younger women's finger tips danced across her scalp Emily felt truly relaxed. With the slight buzz from the earlier wine flowing through her system and the heat from the open fire in the corner of the room warming her skin, Emily knew she'd soon be falling asleep in Kaitlin's arms.<p>

"So you still haven't heard from your Mom?" Kate asked as she broke Emily's sleepy daze.

Lifting her lids and letting out a content sigh, she lightly trailed the pad of her fingertip over the back of Kaitlin's hand. "No I haven't, but I shouldn't worry she's more than likely just licking her wounds"

"God Em don't say that, when I think about it now I can't believe how abrupt I was with her. I'd hate to think what she thinks of me" she moaned.

"Does it matter what she does?" Emily questioned as she fully took the brunette's hand in her own. "I learned a long time ago to not take to seriously what my mother thinks is right or wrong. Whether she approves of us or not it doesn't matter, I still love you... But if I know my mother you might be quite surprised to actually find out what she does think about you"

"I still think I'd rather not know" the journalist sighed as she rested her chin into Emily's hair and her blue gaze focused on the crackling flames in the grate of the fireplace. "You know it still doesn't seem like this will be the last night we'll spend here"

Pulling herself up and out of Kaitlin's embrace, Emily's eyes soon locked onto blue as her mind started to turn with an idea. "Well what do you want to do for your last night?" She asked a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Staring into the brunette's dark orbs Kaitlin was sure she saw a flame burn there that wasn't just the reflection from the fireplace .

"I have no idea"

Grabbing the faux fur throw that rested over the arm of the sofa, Emily easily removed herself from the chair and laid it out over the hard wood floor. "Well... You could always join me down here" she replied.

Watching her girlfriend sit cross legged, Kaitlin slid herself from the sofa and crawled over to where Emily sat, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "Now what?"

Not missing a beat Emily leaned forward and captured Kaitlin's mouth in a heated kiss. Feeling butterfly's dance in her stomach, Her eyes slipped to as she felt Kaitlin's tongue skim across her own and the other brunette's fingers slip under the back of her top. Sliding her fingers up into Kate's hair and gently wrapping it around her fist, she pulled it backwards exposing the underneath of the other women's throat to her awaiting lips. In the dim amber flicker from the fires glow Emily could just make out the fading scar from where Marcus Delporta's knife had sliced Kaitlin's milky white skin and she couldn't resist the urge to glide the warmth of her tongue along it.

Kaitlin's heart leaped and her stomach burned as she felt Emily's tongue dance along her scar. Never would she have expected something so simple yet intimate to set her whole body on fire. Unable to stop the deep moan escaping her parted lips, she tilted her head further to allow the brunette more access. Feeling Emily attach her lips to the reddened skin Kaitlin was sure she would come undone right there and then.

"Mmm, shit" she moaned as she tightened her arms around Emily's back and began pulling her body closer to her own. Feeling her body begin to fall backwards towards the floor, Kaitlin held Emily tighter as the older woman sprayed out on top of her, their foreheads colliding together.

Both woman flinched as the crack of their heads echoed to their ears and Emily instinctively rolled over onto her back, her hands cupping her forehead.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Kaitlin fussed as she pushed herself up and rubbed her own injury, before pulling Emily's hands away to inspect.

"I'm fine" Emily laughed as the situation registered. "I swear to god, stuff like this only happens to us" she continued to laugh as she stared into Kate's eyes.

"I know" Kate laughed once she realised that Emily wasn't hurt. Lying down next to the brunette, her eyes glancing up at the ceiling she found hold of the profiler's hand.

"You know before we nearly knocked each other out" Kate smirked "I was about to say I'd always wanted you to do this"

Pushing herself up onto the back of her elbows, Emily looked down onto the other brunette's smiling face. "Do what?"

"How you ravish me on my living room floor"

Kaitlin nearly laughed out loud as she saw Emily's eyes widen at her comment.  
>But the laugh soon died in her throat as she was met with the brunette's body slowly moving towards her own, the mischief and desire evident in Emily's dark eyes.<p>

"Oh really..." The profiler practically purred. "What else have you wanted me to do?"

Feeling Emily's tongue slid along the shell of her ear, Kaitlin couldn't help but squirm underneath the brunette's body as she felt moisture pool between her thighs.

"Are you asking me what my fantasies are?" Kaitlin questioned and suddenly she couldn't stop the slight blush from rising on her cheeks.

Shifting position so she could see her girlfriends face, her own lip pulled between her teeth Emily's eyes flared with an unspoken promise as she replied. "Maybe I am?"

"Well... I... I..." Kate began before she let out a sigh as Emily began sucking her pulse point.

"Come on, tell me baby" Emily moaned against her skin.

Sucking in a deep breath to try and steady her voice as Emily's actions where once more setting her alight she tried to speak between her gasps of pleasure. " I want you in my office... over my desk".

Suddenly the heat from Emily's mouth left Kaitlin's skin and her dark, lust filled eyes bored down into the younger woman's equally wanting gaze.

"Well maybe I could make that a reality?" Emily winked and her ears where soon filled with a moan that had left Kaitlin's lips. Gasping in shock as she found herself being rolled over, Emily playfully laughed as she found Kate now staring down at her, her blue eyes dripping with need.

"So come on then, what's your little fantasy Agent Prentiss?"

Loving what she knew she could do to the journalist, Emily decided to have a little fun with Kaitlin as she slipped her hands underneath the woman's top and stroked her toned stomach.

"Which one do you want to know...? I've got a few"

"A few! See I always knew you were a sex Fiend" the brunette playful laughed as she felt Emily grab the hem of her tank top and pull it up over her body. "Look, my point exactly" she stated as she watched her top go flying through the air, only to land in the corner of the room.

"Actually I think you'll find if anyone was to walk in now, you're the one who's half undressed and on top on me... Not the other way around" Emily stated smugly.

"What ever baby don't try and change the subject... What do you want me to do to you?"

Shutting her eyes for a split second as a image of Kaitlin pressed tight against her own body and the brunette's hand lost between her thighs as her back rested against a tree played through her mind, Emily very nearly moaned her response. "I want you to take me in the woods"

"The woods?" Kate questioned as her eyebrow arched and a wicked glint settled in her eyes. "Who would have known that Emily Prentiss was an Exhibitionist"

"Actually the place I have in mind, no one would see us"

"So you've thought this one through then?" Kate smirked playfully as she began edging up Emily's top.

"Maybe once or twice" she answered as she let Kate fully remove the item of clothing. "But what I'm thinking about right now... Is how I want to fuck you long and slow"

At that Kaitlin's face turned scarlet as heat spread through her body and every drop of moisture rushed south causing a needy ache to settle.

Emily rarely swore around the other brunette so if she was looking for the shock factor she had defiantly achieved it. What Kate hadn't expected though was to be so hopelessly turned on by it. "Check you and that filthy mouth out" she playfully chimed. "I can't believe you speak to your mother with that"

"Well if you recall I haven't recently" Emily smirked "but there are much better things I can do with my mouth then speak to her"  
>With that Kaitlin's eyes shot too as the brunette's lips started tracing the bare skin that the cup of her bra didn't cover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you place that over by the window please Rossi" Emily asked as she saw the Italian enter the apartment carrying a box.<p>

"You know I'm getting to old for this, this really wasn't what I had in mind when I came out of retirement" he playfully moaned.

"Come on Dave you know you're only as old as you feel" Emily shot back as she squeezed his shoulder as he walked back past.

"There's only a few left after this one" the brunette heard Kaitlin state as she saw her walk through the open door her arms loaded with stuff.

"That's good, because I think we've nearly killed my team off" Emily laughed "I've got a feeling Spencer won't be able to move for a week and we may have driven Rossi back into retirement"

"Oh my god, I'm sure we'll find away to make it up to them somehow" Kate smiled as she placed the boxes on the counter in the kitchen and then made her away to the brunette.

"I guess I better give you this then?"

Looking at Emily, Kate let her blue gaze follow the brunette's hand to the pocket of her trousers where she pulled out a gold key.  
>Kaitlin's face lit up as she realised what Emily was passing her. Accepting the key, she rolled it over in the palm of her hand before catching the other woman's eyes. "I guess this makes it official then"<p>

"Yeah it does...Welcome home" Emily beamed as she felt Kaitlin's lips slide over her own and the younger woman's hands settled on her hips.

Breaking apart when they heard coughing, both women turned their heads to see a smirking Morgan walking down the stairs, a tool belt secured to his waist.

"You two seriously need to get a room"

"I think you'll find Derek we've got one... You just happen to be in it" Emily playfully replied as she slipped her hand through Kaitlin's.

"Well sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd like to know I've finished"

"Really, that's brilliant! Thanks Derek, I owe you one" Emily continued to smile as she headed towards the stairs pulling Kate with her.

"Have I missed something? What have you finished?"

"You will have to wait and see" Morgan smiled as he stepped aside to let the two women pass him on the staircase.

Turning her head back once more to glance at Morgan, she was met by a quick wink that caused a bemused smile to set on her lips.

"What have you been plotting?"

"Wait and see" Emily replied the smile evident in her tone as they neared the master bedroom .

Pushing the door open, Emily led Kaitlin into the room before taking in the other woman's reaction.

Kate had no idea what to expect as Emily led her into their bedroom, but what was now in front of her really had been nowhere on her mind.

"Oh my god Emily it's Beautiful"

Letting her eyes roam around the room Kaitlin took in the new colour scheme of coral and rich malt brown, before they landed on the new bedroom furniture and the extra set of wardrobes.

"Do you like it?" the brunette asked as she let her own brown gaze take in the newly decorated room.

"Like it, I love it" Kate beamed as she took both of Emily's hands in her own as she turned her to face herself.

"Well I was thinking that we'd never get all our shoes in my wardrobe so I wanted you to have your own and then I guess I just got carried away... But I wanted it to be special for you... I wanted it to be our room not just mine"

"And that's what Derek's been doing?" Kate enquired as she turned her head to once more take in her surroundings.

"Yeah, who knew he was so talented when it come to flat pack" Emily laughed.

"I love you Emily so much, no ones every done anything like this for me before... I seriously don't think I've ever felt so happy" Kaitlin gushed as she pressed her lips to Emily's in a slow and delicate kiss as she tried to emote every feeling into that single embrace.

Slowly pulling away, but not before Emily placed a chaste kiss on the other brunette's lips, she brought her hand up to slip a piece of fallen hair back behind Kate's ear. "I love you to"

"Okay guys everything's in now" they heard Hotch shout from downstairs before being followed by the click of the front door and several animated voices joining in conversation.

"We're coming" Emily shouted towards the open door as she knew all her team where assembled downstairs. "I guess we better feed and water the troops before they turn against us" she smiled as she gently guided the brunette towards the doorway. "Besides as much as I'm really thankfully for all their help, which I am, the sooner they leave the quicker we can try our new bed out" she winked.

"See! I told you you're a sex fiend!" Kaitlin laughed and soon felt her heart melt as the beautiful sound of Emily's own laugh reached her ears.

**AN 2: For those that would like to know the song mentioned was American Honey by Lady Antebellum ... Also if you've enjoyed this or are glad to see this story back out there please leave a review! They seriously make me update quicker!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Significance of You**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_AN: It's been a little while since the last update but here's the next instalment! I'm describing this one as kind of like a can of worms...its opening up story lines where this story will eventually head... I hope you enjoy!_

_Its also set after episode 1 of season four!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters.**_

Heading out the lift as the doors slid closed behind and into the Hotel's Lobby, Emily strode forward as the click of the heels on her black leather boots resonated to her ears. Making her way towards the glass rotating doors of the entrance; her intention to visit Detective Cooper in hospital before they flew back to DC, Emily stalled her approach as she saw JJ sat in the hotels lounge, a newspaper in hand.

"Hey Jayje" she smiled "You okay?"

Catching the other profilers dark gaze, JJ returned the smile as she lowered the paper and brought her glass of orange juice to her lips.  
>"Yeah I'm good, just killing some time before we head home"<p>

"Any idea where the others are?" Emily asked as she seated herself in the empty chair across from the blonde.

"I think Morgan has gone with Hotch for his check up, but as for the others not a clue"

"No doubt they'll turn up at some point, I bet everyone will be glad to head home after this one" Emily replied as she sprayed her fingers through her bangs and let out a tired sigh as she mentally ran through the events of the past week.

"Tell me about it" JJ enthused and placed her glass on the table.

"So you've ditched the coffee?" the brunette spoke a few seconds later as her brown eyes settled on the orange liquid.

"Yeah... Well I thought I better cut out on the caffeine with this little one on the way" JJ replied and unconsciously placed her hand on her flat stomach.

"I still can't believe you're going to be a Mom" Emily smiled as she looked on happily at her friend.

"I know me neither" JJ replied half laughing, as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Studying her friend Emily instantly noticed how JJ's smile didn't quite reach the corners of her eyes. It was a rule that they had all agreed on, that they wouldn't profile each other, but to Emily it was perfectly clear that JJ hadn't expected to find herself in this current situation.

"It wasn't planned was it?" She asked quietly as she looked into JJ's crystal blue eyes.

"No... It defiantly wasn't..." the blonde replied as her fingers gently rubbed the edge of the newspaper on her lap. "I just can't quite believe that in little less than nine months I'm going to be a Mom" JJ added as she lifted her eyes to meet Emily's. "It's just kind of... Overwhelming"

"Will seems a good guy though Hun, and he was defiantly enthusiastic when he broke the news"

"He is, his a great guy and I don't worry for a second about him being an amazing father it's just I wish..." JJ began before her words trailed off.

"Wish what Jayje?" Emily pressed as the silence grew between them and she could practically see the younger women trying to work everything out in her mind.

"It's nothing it doesn't matter, I'm just thinking aloud" she tried to shake off as she smiled back at Emily. "I think I'll feel a lot better once I can climb into my own bed later and get some decent sleep"

Smiling back at the brunette as she tried to mask the million and one things that were floating through her mind, JJ was well aware she wouldn't be able to fool Emily. But what she did know was that the brunette profiler would respect her privacy and wouldn't push her to far which she was grateful for. After all if she dared open the flood gates she knew she wouldn't be able to hold everything back. She cared for Will greatly, she really did, she even thought she loved him, but after only being together for a couple of months, finding herself suddenly pregnant was all a bit too much... It certainly wasn't how she imagined it would all plan out.

"Well if you ever need to talk Jayje you know where I am" Emily smiled reassuringly as she instinctively leaned forwarded and gently rubbed the younger women's knuckles. "After all, it's about time I repaid the favour" she subtly laughed and sent a wink in the blondes' direction.

"Thanks Emily" JJ genuinely smiled as she watched the other woman stand up and straighten her red blouse. Matching Emily's action, JJ too stood and soon felt the brunette's arm gently encircle her into a hug.

"Anyway you're going to be an amazing Mom" Emily smiled as she stepped back and looked at the blonde. "I can already see you behind that stroller pushing it through the park"

Hearing a laugh erupt from JJ as she sprayed her fingers through her long blonde hair, Emily knew the blonde would get through this and everything would work out okay.

"Right back at you Prentiss" JJ continued to laugh.

"What!" Emily nearly chocked as she took in what the blonde had said and her manicured eyebrow shot into her hairline. "No Jayje, that's not going to be happening any time soon"

"Hey you never know"

"Yes I do!" Emily laughed back as she started to head back towards the Lobby. "Right Jayje I'll catch later I'm just going to head to the hospital and see Detective Cooper"

"Okay Em, I'll see you on the plane"

Smiling as she exited the hotel and felt the morning sun on her face, Emily continued to laugh as what JJ had said still played on her mind. Sliding her elegant fingers into her back pocket and feeling the MEX tickets the brunette had earlier placed there, she headed towards the black SUV.

* * *

><p>"And your still having the dreams?"<p>

"Yes" Kaitlin answered curtly as she looked down at her tan coloured heels.

"And have you told Emily about them yet?"

"No, and as I've said before I don't intend to!"  
>Locking eyes with her therapist Kaitlin knew what Susan was about to say so found herself jumping on the defensive before the older women had a chance to continue. "She already feels guilty and believes it was her felt that Marcus abducted me, there's no way I'm going to make her feel any worse by knowing that I'm haunted by these stupid nightmares... Besides they're nowhere near as frequent and I'm not dreaming the same thing anymore".<p>

"How so?" Susan questioned as she jotted a few notes on the piece of paper in front of her.

Linking her slender fingers together and lightly biting the inside of her cheek, Kate mentally recalled how she had woken up the other night, alone and in a cold sweat as the horrors in her subconscious had racked her sleep.

"Where I was dreaming that he would be chasing me or... Hurting me, I know dream that he killed me and it's my funeral"

"Is Marcus there, at the funeral?"

"No...No one's there's apart from my brother" Kate replied quietly as she dropped her gaze before shutting her eyes.

"Not even Emily" Susan encouraged.

"No, she's not there, only Ryan... who... who's stood by my open grave side looking down at the coffin"

"And how did that make you feel?"

Opening her dark blue eyes and letting her gaze lock on to Susan's Hazel coloured irises, Kate couldn't hold back the slightly sarcastic laugh that left her mouth.

"Susan how do you think that made me feel? I felt like crap" she answered quickly before realising her tone and gently shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Kaitlin you don't need to apologise, you've been through a highly traumatic experience, these dreams are just the way your subconscious try's to help you deal with it... All I'm trying to do is help you work through them"

Smiling shyly as she still felt bad for biting at the therapist Kate hooded her gaze as she continued to look at the other woman. "It made me think of my parents...it made me think would they have actually cared if I had died..."

"How long as has it been Kaitlin since you last spoke to them?"

"Just over four years"

"Maybe then it's time you faced them. This new phase of dream experience could simply mean you need closure. When you're a child and you're hurt you automatically seek comfort from a parental figure... that impulsive need is still there even as we grow older. Kaitlin you very nearly could have been killed and as you deal with this and come to terms with it, you're subconscious is throwing up what it believes it needs closure on, even if you find that difficult to accept..."

"So you think I need to see my parents?" the brunette questioned as she tried desperately to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach and the slight rise in the speed of her pulse.

"No, I'm saying that's one way you might interpret what your dreaming, if you wish to see your parents, that's something only you can decide"

"I don't know whether I'm ready for them yet" Kate smiled sadly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Ryan is coming for Thanksgiving next week maybe I'll feel different after seeing him"

* * *

><p>Leaning over the breakfast bar, a glass of wine in hand as Kate's eyes watched the news story on NCB, she felt her heart flutter as she heard the familiar sound of Emily's key turning in the door lock.<p>

Hearing the hinge quietly creak as the door was opened into their apartment, Kaitlin spun around, a content smile already resting over her lips as she took in her girlfriends elegant figure.

Seeing Emily's brunette hair pool around her shoulders and her sultry lipstick match the colour of her red shirt, Kate found herself placing her wine back on the counter and her feet moving of their own accord.

"Am I glad your home" the brunette smiled as she watched Emily drop her go bag to the floor and then felt her arms encircle her waist and pull their body's flush together.

Closing her dark eyes as her face nestled in the soft tresses of Kaitlin's hair and the other woman's shampoo invaded her sense of smell, Emily let out a contented sigh as she felt the warmth from her girlfriends body radiate through to her own.

"I missed you" Emily whispered before catching the brunette's mouth in a delicate but meaningful kiss.

Feeling the smoothness of Kaitlin's mouth glide over her own, and having the other woman's finger tips working their way up onto her scalp, Emily suddenly felt like a truck had hit her and the full force of Agent Joiners death suddenly struck.

When she had found out that the blonde had died from the injuries she had sustained from the bomb blast, Emily had tried to push past the similarities between Kaitlin and Kate. The fact they pretty much shared the same name and their accents where nearly identical did nothing but remind the brunette how close she had come to losing the woman she loved.

Feeling Kate slightly break their kiss as her arms settled around Emily's neck, the brunette found her dark brown orbs staring into Kate's shining blue.

"From seeing the news, and what you told me this morning, it was a bad case wasn't it?" Kate asked, concern lacing her tone.

"You could say that" Emily replied as she noticed the TV playing scenes of a park that had a burning fire ball in the middle of it, and the surrounding night sky like black ink.

Taking the brunette's hand in her own and noticing how cold her skin was, Kaitlin guided Emily over to the sofa before grabbing the TV remote and turning the set off. "Wanna tell me about it... How's Hotch now?"

"He'll live" Emily joked trying to lighten the tone, "he couldn't fly back with us though because of the ear injury, so his travelled back by car with Morgan... he should only be a couple of hours behind us"

"At least he wasn't seriously hurt" Kate stated as she continued to study Emily's face.

Not wanting to mention agent Joiner and deciding now would be the best time to lock those feeling away; Emily leaned closer to Kaitlin and easily slipped their fingers together. "But there was some good news whilst we where away"

"Yeah?" Kate smiled expectantly.

"JJ and Will are going to have a baby"

"Really, that's brilliant... I bet they're both really happy?"

"Well Will defiantly is, he was like the cat that got the cream... I think it's a lot for JJ to take in at the minute, but I'm sure she'll be find once she talks to her family and sorts everything out properly with Will"

"What, she told you guys before her Mom & Dad" Kate questioned, but internally scolded herself as she felt her stomach knot as she spoke the words 'Mom and Dad".

"Will told us, I've got the feeling Jayje would have kept it under wraps for a bit longer, but you could just tell he was so excited"

"I guess you can't really blame him, if it's his first child..." Kate replied as she took in how wiry the brunette really did look. "Hey why don't you grab a shower and I'll do us something to eat?"

"Sounds good, thanks honey" Emily smiled as she leaned to place a chaste kiss on Kaitlin's mouth. Getting up from the sofa and heading for her leather go bag to take up the stairs with her, the brunette knew what Kate was doing. Having been officially living together for just over 3 weeks, Kaitlin had learnt quickly that as much as Emily loved coming home to her, after a hard case she just needed some time to compartmentalise everything that happened before she could truly relax.

Heading up the stairs as she watched Kaitlin move towards the kitchen, she stopped on the middle step before turning "I won't be long"

* * *

><p>Having showered and changed quicker then she had expected Emily soon found herself in the kitchen working effortlessly alongside Kaitlin as she chopped the mushrooms to add to the stroganoff.<p>

"Kate..." Emily asked causally as she tried to gain the other brunette's attention.

"Yeah Hun"

"Have you ever thought about having a family... I mean wanting children one day?"

Placing her own knife on the chopping board, Kaitlin turned round as she rested her back against the kitchen counter. "Of course I have" she smiled as she tried to work out where Emily was going with this but hit a brick wall. "But unless you've noticed it's not that straightforward... Well not unless we use one of these" Kate winked as she walked across the kitchen and produced a turkey Baster from the middle draw.

"Now that's so romantic" Emily laughed loudly as she watched the mischievous look in Kaitlin's blue eyes grow.

"You mean "meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes" doesn't do it for you" Kate laughed as she seductively stoked the Baster and pouted at the other brunette.

"Believe it or not... No" the brunette continued to laugh as she watched Kaitlin place it back in the draw.

"What's brought this on" the younger woman smiled as she walked back over to the food she was preparing.

"It was just something that JJ mentioned this morning about how she could see me with kids...I guess it's just something I'd never really thought of" Emily replied nonchalantly, but the second the words had left her mouth she felt guilt burn low in her stomach.

There it was... she had just lied outright to Kaitlin. How could she say she had never thought about children, when if circumstances had been different she would have had a teenage son or daughter by now. But the thing that scared the brunette the most was how easily she had found it to twist the truth and how she knew she could easily keep this secret hidden from Kate. Did the other brunette really need to know what a fool she had been as a teenager?

"I could easily see you with kids too" Kate beamed. "You're a natural, I realised that as soon I saw you with Jack when we went to his little league game... Not to mention he adores"

"Really" Emily barely mentioned to speak as she desperately tried to push her guilt aside and not give anything way.

"Yeah, you put yourself down Em, You'd make a brilliant Mom... If or when the times right I certainly wouldn't hesitate having children with you"

Emily couldn't hide the smile that spread her lips as she heard the sincerity in Kaitlin's voice and she felt her heart swell. Yet at the same time as she felt happiness flush throughout her body at the prospect of an unspoken future, she couldn't ignore the slight feeling of dread that lingered in the background.

_AN2: So if you liked it I'd love your feedback! The box is just there go on leave a review you know you want to and there greatly appreciated!_


End file.
